El Condor Pasa
by Marina Black1
Summary: People can change. It’s just a matter of how deep below the surface you’re willing to look. A story of lies, second chances and, of course, family. Take a look into the turmoil and courtship of a very unconventional couple. FW x MB
1. Chapter 1

So, you want to know about me? Fred Weasley, twin…pardon, ex-twin of George Weasley? Yes, that's right—ex-twin; I disowned him when he gave up our lifelong dreams for a minimum wage job and a bloody woman.

Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoy the company of women just as much as the next bloke. But marrying one of them? It'll snow in August before that happens.

Mum is already on her last wit; she's already set me up with a score of "nice girls, the kind to settle down with". So that's why I'm writing this note. I am doing the gentlemanly thing and warning you beforehand that I'm not looking for a serious relationship or a bundle of screaming kids.

Respectfully Yours,

Fred Weasley

An amused smirk played on her face as she set his letter aside. Fred Weasley, prankster of Hogwarts, was trying to 'spare her feelings'. It was actually quite endearing, in a childish sort of way. He seemed to respect women enough (or had a big enough ego) to warn them of his rakish ways. But no matter, it would work out in her favor whether he wanted it to or not. All odds were in her favor.

Fred had never given her a second glance at Hogwarts but it was through no fault of his. She would concede, she was nothing much to look at back then. She had been rather heavyset, short mousey-brown hair, a slight slump and two strong fists that doled out punishments to her fellow classmates (whether they needed it or not).

Truly, her parents had been the cause of it. Rebelling against their views of the sweet, petite daughter they had wanted was the only option she had for survival. Sadly, she was their only child and bore the sole responsibility of carrying heirs…heirs that bore the family name. Legitimately speaking, her parents ought to have been outraged at even the slightest hint of bastard children but instead they pressed her to become pregnant while still at school. She was their only hope for carrying the Bulstrode name…but Millicent had bigger dreams.

She did not want to waste away at home becoming large with some unnamed man's child like her parents wanted. She wanted to be a writer and, after much hard work and determination, a writer she became.

When most children were in Hogsmeade buying the latest trick from Zonko's or sipping butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, Millicent was sneaking into the office of Augustus Flint, a very wealthy backer of the Daily Prophet. Though he was a cold, stern man he appreciated good writing and helped her publish articles under the alias Marlene Braedenstock.

There were a handful of stupid children who questioned her disappearance and followed her. However, with Millicent's promiscuous reputation (that was completely unfounded, she would add), those who learned of her whereabouts assumed that she was a mistress of Augustus'; and knowing of the Flints' reputation for punishing those who interfered in their business, no one dared say a word. Besides, no one believed that Millicent was anything but large and stupid; her reputation as a bully stayed intact through her entire Hogwarts career.

After graduating (and the gruesome downfall of Voldemort), Millicent no longer had to fear the watchful eyes of her parents. They had been among the first death eaters to be executed at Azkaban. With the help of a dying Augustus Flint, she began a day job at the Daily Prophet while she sought to publish her novels.

In that time she also lost the weight that had made her look so formidable (and unattractive) in school. With painstaking care she made herself into a completely different, prettier person. She let her dark hair grow out to her shoulders and cropped her bangs to sweep into her sandy hazel eyes. No longer was she chubby and plain; she was quite beautiful.

And, after a chance meeting with Molly Weasley at the Hog's Head, she had set her sights on one, Fred Weasley, joker extraordinaire.

Millicent had been turning in an editorial on the widows and widowers of the Great War to her boss when Molly Weasley happened to glimpse at it. The two had immediately hit it off; Molly Weasley was more than happy to have a female to talk to.

They chatted all about the latest fashions, what needed to be done in the ministry and, of course, Molly's many children. She talked at length about how Charlie was married to a nice Romanian girl, Bill was expecting his fourth daughter in two months, Percy had sadly passed away, George had fallen in love with Percy's old flame Penelope Clearwater with whom he had a young son, Ron had a steady girlfriend who he was expected to propose to any day now; even her youngest, Ginny, was recently married to, shockingly, Draco Malfoy. The only single man in her brood was Fred, Molly had sighed heavily.

Molly recanted to Millicent that she had set Fred up with every nice girl she could think of: Margie Kennedy, Delilah Parkinson (a distant cousin of Pansy's), Sarah Pruett, Eleni Marcus and the list went on indefinitely. But even through all of needling and less-than-subtle hints to settle down, Fred had only blown off his mother and her collection of nice young ladies in favor of a dishonorable crowd of louts and whores.

The story of Fred Weasley had given Millicent the idea for her novel: the devilishly handsome, rakish bachelor meets his match in a shy, quiet writer that nobody would've suspected as a smoldering temptress.

Okay, so maybe Millicent Bulstrode would never be a smoldering temptress…but as soon as she had the experience to work from, she could sell a bestselling novel! Writers always wrote best about what they knew, Augustus Flint had told her. But as a twenty-six year old virgin, she didn't know as much as she would like about love and passion. Fred Weasley was a notorious womanizer (whether he tried to be or not) and it seemed to Millicent that he was just the man to teach her.

It was high time to learn.

A brown, spotted barn owl swooped down, dropping a letter in Fred Weasley's lap as he tried to read the Daily Prophet. He had been up all night tinkering with the latest trick to be sold at Zonko's (under his name of course) and could no longer focus on the paper. Tossing it aside, he gave the owl a gentle pat and broke the unfamiliar seal.

So, you think I'm like other girls? Mr. Weasley, you're quite mistaken. If you're interested in a good time, meet me at Zonko's in three days time. At noon, I'll come in and buy three toy wands and then promptly deposit them in the toy collection box for the Orphans of The Great War. If I don't see you, I'll assume your answer is no.

Until Then,

M.B

A playful smirk washed over Fred's face as he set the note down on his bedside table. Have fun, indeed! He would be there…maybe his mother had picked a winner this time. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Millicent had truly intended to buy a new set of robes before her three days was up but with a terrible flu that tore through the Daily Prophet, she had no time at all. She had been left writing almost the entire paper, from the weather report all the way to the Quidditch Quarterly report that only went out once a year.

While it was flattering to have her talent recognized by the heads of the Daily Prophet, she was exhausted by the time Sunday hit. Luckily, she had requested this Sunday off in advance which that gave her a chance to sleep in. It was nearly ten in the morning before her eyes fluttered open.

After draining several cups of the vilest coffee ever made (compliments of the house elf she had inherited from her parents), she took a long, hot bath before scouring her closet for something, _anything_ suitable to wear. The black robes were too somber…the green ones were too low cut for a first meeting (and looked positively Slytherin). Even her favorite royal purple robes didn't quite seem to fit the bill. Digging around, she found a long box shoved in the very back. She smiled at her find; a set of wine red robes that had been a gift from a former flame. He had been too insistent and Millicent was not interested in wearing anything he gave her.

Now, though, red seemed very appropriate. The robes themselves were made of a light, shimmering material that caught the light in an array of fascinating ways. They were simply cut, nothing low or flashy. Not to mention that it brought out her rosy red lips and the natural red highlight of her dark brown hair. Perfect.

* * *

Fred had never been very worried about being on time. As a matter of act, his records from Hogwarts recounted at least five-hundred tardies in seven years. It was quite an impressive number, sure, but today he knew he had to be on time.

Pig—who was now a much older, less-peppy owl—played alarm clock as he dropped the Daily Prophet on Fred's face. With a hearty curse, Fred pulled the heavy Sunday paper apart and immediately tossed aside everything but the Quidditch Quarterly. He had waited an entire year for this!

The section was thick, much thicker than it had been in past years, and Fred was impressed with how easy he got through it. Often times the paper made him sleepy with all its numbers and facts; there were too many words and not enough action!

Well, the way that—he squinted at the tiny name in the corner—Marlene Braedenstock wrote, he liked it.

With a stifled yawn, Fred took a look at the clock. It was just a hair after ten in the morning, he had two hours to take a bath (or at least cast a decent cleaning charm), eat, and head off the Zonko's to meet his 'mystery woman'.

A cocky smile spread over his face as he rolled out of bed. Ah, a new day and a new lady to warm his bed (gods willing). Life was good.

Dressing was usually an easy task for Fred; if it smelled clean, he wore it. If it didn't, he added it to the giant pile of dirty robes he had amassed in the last month. Soon he'd have to send it to the Burrow to be laundered; his mother always feigned anger and annoyance but he'd still get his robes back, clean and neatly pressed.

Today, however, was no ordinary day…he had a woman to impress! He didn't think dress robes were acceptable nor should he appear too anxious by wearing really expensive silk robes either. He settled for a black set that only had one hole…and it wasn't that noticeable.

Stepping away, he stared at himself in the mirror…his red hair was getting long. Not as long as Bill's, of course, but he could tie it back in a little ponytail. Grabbing a comb, he smoothed the places that were sticking up, cast a charm to make it stay that way and smiled at his reflection. "You're bloody hot, Fred," He smirked.

Making his way back to the bedroom, he picked up the long box that held the latest Fred Weasley joke: Ballooning Butt Butter. It tasted just like real butter, and if you ingest it, it makes your butt grow to five times its size for up to four hours! He laughed, thinking of how much fun they could've had at Hogwarts with this little number…

Still sniggering, he closed the door behind him and apparated away with a loud 'pop'.

* * *

Makeup charms were not all they were cut out to be, and Millicent had given up trying after she came out looking like a hooker. Instead, she added a small amount of rouge to her cheeks and applied some muggle lipstick that one of her co-workers had been selling. Her husband was a muggle, their daughter a squib and she relied on the illusion that she sold makeup products all over Europe to earn her salary.

Millicent never understood why she would lie to someone she cared for…until she went to her meeting with Fred Weasley.

It was just before noon and she noticed that Winifred Zonko, the old jokester's wife, was manning the shop front. When Millicent entered, she smiled and made her way over to the toy wands. Every child wanted a toy wand this year, they were all the rage. Unfortunately, they were extremely expensive due to the importation restrictions that the ministry put on them.

However, Millicent was the sole heir to the Bulstrode fortune and had no one to spend the money on. She lived in a modest flat on the outskirts of Knockturn Alley, just an apparition away from her job, made an honest salary and lived a quiet life. She had sold Bulstrode Manor and also had acquired assets from a sizeable inheritance from Augustus Flint. In short she was one of the richest witches in the entire world.

She didn't want that, though; she wanted regular, normal life.

Reaching up, she pulled three wands from the display, a pink one, a blue one and a purple one. Making her way over to the counter, she gently pulled her purse from her robes. It was then that she heard his voice in the backroom…his raucous laughter mixed with Zonko's wheezing chuckle.

"Can you imagine someone like Millicent Bulstrode ingesting this, Zonk? A butt like that, five times the size? It'll be the hit of the shop! The kids'll love it!" He barked with laughter.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she heard that, her cheeks flaming as she busied herself with digging out galleons. "I would like to donate these three toy wants to the Orphans of the Great War." She said, meeting the woman's gaze.

Winifred's mouth dropped open as she pushed the empty donation box toward her, "You're an angel, a real angel! Bless you, child! Bless you!" Tears filled her eyes as she reached over the desk and enveloped Millicent in a tight hug. "ZEKE!" She yelled, her voice cracking with tears. "Come out here! You must meet Miss…" She looked puzzled for a moment, "What's your name, dear?"

Fred Weasley's face appeared seconds before Zeke Zonko's did, staring at the girl looking frightfully embarrassed, still clutched in Winifred's arms.

"Marlene, ma'am…" She said coolly, the lie rolling off her tongue, "Marlene Braedenstock." Awkwardly, she patted the woman's arm. "I'm no angel, Madame Zonko. I hope the orphans enjoy their wands."

Zonko's eyes widened as he noticed three wands in the donation bin; it had been empty just moments ago. This, girl…this, woman had paid nearly seven hundred galleons for orphans? "Thank you, Miss Braedenstock. I hope you will accept a trial of this brand new product for our gratitude." It wasn't exactly packaged nicely; it looked much like a pat of butter in plastic wrap.

Millicent was almost unable to hide her disgust. "Oh, no…thank you but I would have no use of it. Perhaps donate it to the orphans instead. I am sure they would be overjoyed, what with Christmas coming up next month." She hoped that her voice was level. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fred examining her; a sly smile had spread over his face. So, he was interested…good.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to let the first chapter speak for itself, but now I as the author will speak out! I got the idea for this work of fiction out of nowhere really. It's a pairing that I've never before seen and I've also never seen a romance/humor fiction written for Millicent Bulstrode. Come to think of it, I've never seen ANY fiction featuring Millicent.**

**So, read and drop a review, if you please!**

**Marina**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**A shout out to my two lovely reviewers! Helldarkangel1, thanks for the encouragement! And CharleighAnn, I don't know exactly how long it will be yet but I do have a solid 10-11 chapters written already. It's going to be a nice sized fic, nothing too long.**

**Read and Review! It helps me squeeze out more chapters!**

* * *

Oh yes, Fred Weasley was extremely interested. The girl in front of him was far prettier than any of the girls his mother had ever found before. Delilah Parkinson had been the closest to pretty that he'd ever had; and she had that same pug nose her cousin did. Marlene though…she was perfect. Her face was thin and angular, given a shape by her dark, tightly curled hair that he longed to run his fingers through. Not to mention her body, Fred never overlooked a great set of legs and anything with breasts. 

His mother sure had picked a winner this time. He smiled as he held out his hand, "You must be my date for the afternoon?"

Millicent looked over at him, a smile spreading over her features as he grasped her hand and shook it vigorously. "Indeed, Mister Weasley. You're just as your mother described." She made a mental note to tell Molly exactly what had happened here. She planned on going into this relationship as Millicent Bulstrode, not as Marlene Braedenstock. It started with a lie…and she didn't know where it was going to stop.

"Are you interested in some lunch, Miss Braedenstock?" He asked, giving Zonko a wink as he gathered his coat.

It was against her better judgment to say yes after what she had overheard. However, she had promised Molly…not to mention, Fred was a very attractive man now. His orange hair had darkened to a less carroty color and he had certainly grown into his tall body. In school had had been boyishly handsome though very thin and lanky, as Arthur Weasley was, but Fred had put on muscle since then. He was certainly something to look at. "Sure, and please, call me Marlene."

"Fred," He replied with a smile. There were many things had had learned in the ten years since he had graduated Hogwarts, seducing women was one of those things. They loved to be treated with respect, and he held the door for her as they made their way out into the chilly street. Another thing women loved was to feel special, wanted. And Fred really wanted this one. "I was hoping we could go to this little bistro on the edge of Hogsmeade. It's where Madame Rosmerta's used to be."

Nodding her assent, she relished in the cool winds rushing down the streets. It was empty here at this time during the day. Hogsmeade was more of a weekend getaway for the younger scene; especially the Hogwarts students who were merely a short walk away. On a day such as today there were just a handful of people milling around, most out on their lunch break or herding children through stores while they were mostly empty.

The bell on the door jingled as Fred pushed it open. Madame Rosmerta's had been a romantic place for horny teenagers; this little bistro was where bachelors took women to get them wined, dined and primed. Even though it was a sunny afternoon, the bistro was bathed in soft, romantic darkness. There were red tulips, white periwinkle and French honeysuckle suspended by charm over each table; and there were **only** tables for two.

Millicent had to steel herself against rolling her eyes as the waiter, with a fake French accent, showed them to the table and insisted on taking their coats. Menus were placed in front of them riddled with romantic descriptions of food.

Inwardly, he was smirking. He had this girl right where he wanted her. George had told him that he took his wife here once and their son had been conceived that night; knowing George…and worse, knowing Penelope, them having sex before marriage was a big accomplishment. Percy had once told Fred that Penelope was uptight; coming from Percy, the king of tight-asses, that meant that Penelope was truly prudish.

Setting down the menu, he smiled over at her. "Would you like to start with some wine?" He asked, holding out the wine list to her.

"That sounds lovely…we'll have the Chateau d'Yquem White, 1896." A ten thousand galleon wine would loosen him up. A laugh sat in her chest as she watched Fred's Adam's apple bob with terror. "And I would like the Brill with the French Onion Soup to start." Another hundred galleons right there.

Expensive taste? Was this really the woman that his mother had picked out? Usually the girls that his mother picked were exactly like her: understanding, motherly and calm. This girl…she was a hellcat; not like Molly Weasley, for sure. Not to mention that he had no idea how the hell was he going to pay for this! He barely afforded his flat every month and the wine alone cost more than he made in a year. "I-I'm not hungry." He said, looking pale.

The waiter gave a nod, disappearing into dark door that must've been the kitchen, leaving Fred and Millicent alone to talk. Except, it didn't look like Fred Weasley was in the mood to do much talking; in fact, he looked about to swallow his own tongue.

Millicent couldn't help but smile. "So, Fred…your mother has told me a little bit about you. Why don't you fill me in on the rest of it?" Molly had told her mostly about Fred's love life and terrible taste in women.

With a gentle pop, the wine appeared before them. Ah, discretion…another reason he had chosen this place. Now Fred really wished he had taken her to the Three Broomsticks instead. At least there the most expensive bottle of wine was under thirty galleons and nobody _ever_ had the seventeen dollar haggis that happened to be the most expensive item on the menu.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed, "Well, I am an inventor of sorts. I create gags for Zonko's joke shop. Someday I hope to own my own shop; it was our dream, my twin George and I…though, he's pretty much given up. I, though, am still working toward getting the funds to make it on my own." _Not bloody likely after this meal!_ He thought to himself. "Do you have a job, Marlene?"

Smiling, she swirled the wine around in her glass; 1986 had been an excellent year and it showed in the rich, bold flavor of the wine. "Indeed, I work for the Daily Prophet."

"You're _that_ Marlene Braedenstock!" Fred burst out excitedly, "The way you wrote the Quidditch Quarterly this year, it was bloody brilliant!"

This time when Millicent blushed, it was from pride. "I'm glad you liked it…I usually stick to smaller articles but a bad bout of the Owl Flu has hit the Daily Prophet; I took over all the articles I could handle." Smiling, she found that despite what she had overheard him saying about her (and she would admit her bum had been rather large back then), she really did like him. "So you have four brothers and one sister?"

Conversation was flowing easier now, maybe because they had both had some wine or perhaps because the first date jitters had passed. But he was definitely enjoying himself. "Yes, there's Charlie, Bill, my twin George, Ron and Ginny is the youngest, my sister. Percy has unfortunately passed away," He answered, counting off to make sure he hadn't missed one. "What about you? Siblings?"

Millicent shook her head, "None! My parents didn't really want to have children…they had me hoping they would have a boy who could carry on the family name. But, they got me instead and my mum was not going through another pregnancy." She took another sip of wine, letting it linger in her mouth. "It must have been wonderful growing up with all that family…my childhood was very lonely without anyone to talk to."

"Except there's never a moment of peace in a household with seven children," He laughed slightly. "But I suppose you could say that it was never boring…or quiet."

Once again, the food popped out of the air and fell gently in front of her. "Would you like to share?" She asked, pushing the plate toward him slightly. "I don't mind."

Fred broke into a goofy grin as he got his fork and knife. One thing that Molly had warned her about was his ravenous appetite. It made her smile to see him go through a hundred galleon meal as if it were a cheeseburger at the Three Broomsticks. She took a bite and shrugged; it wasn't the best Brill she'd ever had.

"So Fred," She said, leaning closer as he finished off the parsley garnish on the side, "You told me about your job, you family…now tell me about you. What do you like to do?"

He knew he had her right where he wanted her. "I love quidditch, it's my favorite sport. And I like you, Marlene…I like you a lot." Corny, he knew it; but if he was going to get this woman into bed, he had to work it…not that she didn't owe him for this bloody expensive meal!

Furrowing her eyebrows, she wasn't sure that this was working out. He was interested, but in nothing more than meaningless sex…she wasn't exactly looking for marriage and "a bundle of screaming kids" as he had put it, but she did want _some_ sort of relationship with the man she slept with for the first time. Then again…he was looking quite delicious in his robes and she really did need to lose her virginity _sometime_.

Withdrawing her purse, she signaled for the waited and handed him the bag. "We'll be leaving now, monsieur. Keep the change." Grabbing her coat, then the bottle of wine, she stared into Fred Weasley's shocked face. "Come now, Fred…I've paid for an expensive meal. I expect you to put out."

For a split second he thought she was a legilimens and was poking through his thoughts. But then…then he saw the laughter behind her eyes. This woman was definitely not like the others his mother had picked for him. "Well if you insist, Madame. How can I say no?" Linking his arm in hers, they made it all the way to the door before the waiter came out after them.

"Miss Braedenstock? The prophet flooed for you while you were at lunch…you're needed immediately in Marcus Flint's office." He said, conveying the message as it had been given to him.

Sighing heavily, she shook her head. "That's one of my bosses, Fred…I have to go." She meant to kiss him on the cheek, she really had. But she missed completely and ended lip to lip with Fred. His lips were soft against hers at first then more insistent. Even as an inexperienced virgin, she knew that men who kissed like that were looking for only one thing…but for this moment, she didn't care. She melded against him, her tongue meeting his with fervor.

He sighed into her mouth and pulled back, cheeks flushing. "You better go; I wouldn't want to keep the boss waiting." There was a tightening in his stomach as he gave her one look, her lips slightly swollen from his kiss and her hair tousled from the wind. She was…beautiful. "I'll owl you, Marlene."

And in that moment…it almost felt like he would. But Millicent knew better than that, she wouldn't get her hopes up. Under no circumstances was she to start hoping this could end in anything but casual, meaningless sex and an awkward goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ha, well Theresa I'm glad you like my story, but unfortunately I can't post an update everyday! I'll do the best that I possibly can, though!**

**I hope to read some more reviews! The more reviews I get, the more I'm inclined to update!**

* * *

Marcus Flint drummed his fingers against his desk as he waited for his favorite employee to show up. Millicent had given him more than one black eye in school and he had deserved them all, he was sure. His grandfather, however, had faith in the woman…and Augustus didn't bestow his faith on very many people. To be honest, Marcus couldn't agree more with Augustus's assertions; the woman was a brilliant writer. The Quidditch Quarterly edition of the paper had sold over ten million copies this year. That was triple what it had been a year ago! Not to mention the positive feedback he was getting from all over the world. 

Per request of Romania, France, Germany and Denmark, the Quidditch Quarterly was to be translated and sent out to them immediately. The profit was unlike anything Marcus had ever seen before…all the more reason to hold on tighter to Millicent.

Speak of the devil, she bustled into office looking cold, tired and…thoroughly kissed. Marcus folded his arms, "Miss Bulstrode, I flooed you almost two hours ago."

Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head, "I'm not working today, Marcus, so can the crap and tell me what you want." He loved playing these mind games with her, making sure she knew that he was higher than her; it made her intensely irritable. Not to mention that she had requested this day of a week ago, he had no right to call her in!

A wicked smiled curled on his lips, "Touchy, touchy Millicent, is that anyway to talk to your boss?"

"I think it's a great way to talk to a man who called me in on my day off and still is not telling me why I am here." She said darkly, folding her arms over her chest. This was not amusing, and Marcus's obvious enjoyment was making her want to give him another black eye.

Sitting back, he picked up a copy of the Quidditch Quarterly. "This was spectacular, Millie. Everyone is raving about it…" He began, stopping to catch a ghost of smile on her lips. "My grandfather would've been proud," He smiled, knowing that would get to her. She and Augustus had been thick as thieves back in the day; he had even left a sizeable chunk of his estate to her. "That's why you're here, Millie. We want to offer you the position of head writer here at the Prophet. You'll get the choice articles, no more third and fourth page garbage. Not to mention the corner office…and perhaps a bonus."

The offer was…astounding. "And what do you get out of this, Marcus?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. This was all too good to be true…what was the catch? "I already told you, I'm never going to sleep with you."

A deep chuckle resounded from his throat, "Never say never, Millie! But if I can sell ten million copies of the paper like we did today, Millie I'll give you _my_ office." Reaching out, he extended his hand, "What do you say? Deal?"

"Deal," She answered without a moment's hesitation. Her heart was fluttering excitedly as she clutched her bottle of wine and apparated home. Head writer for the Daily Prophet?! Her hard work had finally paid off and she was being recognized. It wasn't that recognition was important to her; she merely enjoyed having her writing being noticed for its worth.

Yawning, she sat down on the couch. It was half past four in the afternoon and she was already feeling sleepy. Putting her feet up on the futon, she laid back to think about the day. Her date with Fred had certainly started out badly, with his recanting stories about her large bottom. She knew that she had been quite large in school but she didn't like to be reminded of that painful time in her life. After that though, their date had been surprisingly…fun. The look on Fred's face when she paid for the expensive meal had been priceless; his kiss outside the restaurant had been even better.

Still, she had to lie about who she was. That thought shook her out of the sleepy haze. Molly! She had to tell her immediately! Rushing to the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floo powder, "The Burrow!" Stepping in, she disappeared in a whirl of green light.

* * *

The ham cooking mingled with the smell of the lemon cake she had baked earlier on this morning. Molly was smiling broadly knowing her whole family would be coming home for their traditional Sunday dinner. Ham with mashed potatoes, corn, handmade rolls and lemon cake for dessert was on the menu tonight. 

"Molly?" Millicent called, poking her head out of the fire, "Are you in?"

Smiling broadly, she clapped her hands against her apron and rushed to the fireplace. "Oh Millicent, how was it?" She asked excitedly, "Come in! Come in! I want to hear everything!"

Laughing, she stepped through the floor and let the overzealous mother take her coat and shoes. "It went very well…in fact, Fred even said he'd owl me." She answered, stepping into the warm kitchen.

"Tea?" She asked, pouring Millicent a cup before she could answer. "I don't mean to be rude but that's what Fred says to all the young ladies I've set him up with." She gave a forlorn sigh, "He says he'll owl and he never does! He's a heartbreaker, that one is. Just like his father…"

Millicent nearly laughed. Arthur, a rake? She couldn't picture the balding father of seven children being anything but Molly's husband. "Well, I think he will. And if he doesn't, I'll owl him."

A smile played on Molly's lips, "Aggressive, I like that in you!" She put a hand to Millicent's face, "Now, what else? Where did he take you?"

Laughing, she sipped her tea. "We went to this little bistro in Hogsmeade and since I didn't like his attitude, I ordered very expensive wine. Don't worry, though, I paid for it."

"YOU paid!" She screeched, looking aghast, "Why, I'll flay that boy alive when I get my hands on him! I taught my boys better than to let the woman pay for meals…and on a first date!" She huffed.

Millicent hadn't expected that particular reaction, "It was a ten thousand galleon bottle of wine, Molly. I merely wanted to gauge his reaction," She covered quickly.

Molly's jaw dropped, "T-ten thousand galleons, my word!" Smoothing her frizzy bob of red hair, she sat down at the table. After a moment, she smiled wickedly. "Did he kiss you?"

A blush spread across her cheeks as she sat down next to her, "I kissed him actually." She laughed, taking another sip of tea, "I aimed for his cheek but we ended up kissing for real."

That was excellent news, Molly acknowledged; he had not kissed any of the other girls she had set him up with. "That's a good start, my dear. Any other _details_ you'd like to share with me?"

Millicent knew this would be the hardest. "Well, I overheard Fred in Zonko's joke shop…he submitted a new product." She could see the look of disdain on Molly's face already, "And…well, when I overheard what he was saying about me, I couldn't very well tell him who I was. So, I used my writing name. Fred thinks he was on a date with Marlene Braedenstock…not Millicent Bulstrode."

For several moments, silence filled the warmth of the kitchen. "I see…" She started, "That complicates things, I suppose. Do you plan on telling him the truth?" The more she spoke to Millicent, the more she liked the girl. She reminded Molly so much of herself when she was a girl…but lying to Fred was something that could complicate everything.

Sighing, Millicent shrugged, "I suppose it'll be up to Fred…if he owls me and we continue this relationship, then yes, I will. If not…well, he'll be none the wiser and I won't have to tell him I lied from the beginning."

Nodding slowly, Molly sat back in her chair. "Sounds like a fair plan, child." Standing once more, she opened the oven to check on the ham.

The smell wafted over the kitchen and Millicent found herself sighing. "That smells delicious," She smiled.

A wicked smirk washed over Molly usually-serene face, "Well you must stay for dinner of course! The whole family will be here! Charlie, Bill, Fleur, all the kids! Oh you _must_ stay!" She gushed and rushed into the other room to grab another chair.

Millicent was left sitting, openmouthed as the older woman gushed about how much fun this was going to be. All Millicent could think of was all the Weasleys and Draco Malfoy…he was not going to let this sit. Marrying Ginny or not, he was the same spoiled git he always was. If they didn't accidentally call her Millicent, they'd forcibly out her as a fraud. She tried in vain to decline until she heard several pops at the family apparition point.

"They're here!" Molly squealed and threw open the door. Fleur stood there, herding three redheaded girls of varying ages into the house while Bill helped her waddle in, Charlie had pushed his wife against the wall and was snogging her quite enthusiastically until he noticed his mother and began smiling sheepishly. George came next through the floo holding a wide eyed baby, clinging onto his old robes, followed close at heel by Penelope who seemed eternally blushing, as if she had just embarrassed herself merely by appearing in someone's presence.

Millicent felt her heart sink when Draco Malfoy strode into the Burrow as if he owned the place, Ginny's arms thrown around his waist and looking rather smug. Ron stood behind, scowling as he led his girlfriend into the house. She felt out of place with all the family, who seemed to be watching her intently.

Fred suddenly burst in, his hair tousled and wind blown, robes torn. "Bloody hell, those Scots fight dirty in Quidditch!" Staggering in, he threw off his coat and scarf before slapping Ron on the back so hard that he choked. His eyes scanned around until they fell on a newcomer amongst them, "Marlene, what are you doing here, love?"

Millicent stood, smiling, "I popped by to talk to your mother a bit and she invited me to stay for dinner. Is that okay?" She could feel all of their eyes on her and Fred. Molly's eyes were brimming with tears, Arthur had lumbered in from his study, Bill and Fleur were cuddled as close together as her swollen belly would allow, hell even Draco Malfoy seemed to smiling…which truly unnerved Millicent.

"Of course, Marlene. I know what it's like to turn down an invite from my mum," A chuckle went through the group. "So are we going to eat or what? I'm starved!"

Molly took that as her cue, "Marlene, would you mind helping me set everything out? Ginny?" Bustling into the kitchen, she didn't wait for an answer.

Ginny sighed and reluctantly untangled herself from her new husband with a gentle kiss. The kitchen held promise today, as she had no idea why Millicent Bulstrode was here and why she was calling herself Marlene. Following after the former-fat-girl, she smiled, "So…you're Fred's new girl?"

Millicent blushed, "Well, we've only been on one date." Tension filled the air as she turned to Ginny, "I know you're probably wondering what the bloody hell is going on. I'm wondering that myself! I just couldn't bring myself to tell who I really was after I heard him making fun of who I used to be…so I gave him my pseudonym, Marlene Braedenstock that I use to write for the Daily Prophet. I…"

Ginny put her hand up, "Mill…Marlene, enough said. We'll keep your secret, Draco and I. And nobody else will notice, they're boys…they're dense." She said with a giggle.

Nodding, she let out a small sigh of relief, "Thank you, I want to wait until the right time to tell him." Molly handed her a large pot of fresh-squeezed pumpkin juice and she placed it on the table where the ham, mashed potatoes and corn had already appeared. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Molly wink and smile at Ginny.

"DINNER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and the stampede started. Children were strapped into high chairs; seats were taken until everyone had a place…except Millicent. After everyone had settled, she took a seat that had been purposefully left open next to Fred, putting her between him and George.

Slowly, she took her seat and Molly smiled. "I'm glad to see you all; I hope you had a good week. Any announcements?" She was staring at pointedly at Ron who's ears had turned as red as his hair. "Anybody?"

"Florie and I are getting married next year," He finally burst out, unable to hold it in anymore. A flourish of congratulations, pats on the back and a satisfied smirk from Molly were passed around freely.

"Anyone else? Bill? Charlie?" Both boys shook their heads and looked toward Ginny who seemed removed from it all "Ginny? Any news?"

Looking over at them, she laughed. She knew they were waiting for her to announce that she was finally pregnant…but no luck, "None on my end."

"Well no news is good news I suppose!" Arthur smiled amicably. "What about you Mil—"Molly jumped in, "Marlene!" Before Arthur could finish his sentence; he looked puzzled for a moment before nodding, "Marlene."

Smiling, she shrugged, "I was promoted to Head Writer at the Daily Prophet. They liked how I wrote the Quidditch Quarterly so they gave me the job." She found herself looking into shocked faces.

"You wrote it?" Bill asked, awestruck, "I thought that chap Dennigan wrote all the sports…"

She nodded, "Usually he does but a bad case of the Owl Flu swept the Prophet and I picked up a lot of slack. Most of the articles from the past week have been mine."

Charlie, who was sitting on the other side of Fred, patted her back gently. "You did a bloody good job, gal. Bloody good…" He had risked swearing in front of his mother and thought he was safe seconds before he received a slap on the back of the head from his wife.

"Fred? That leaves you, what's in your life?" This time, the voice was George's. He looked past Millicent into his brother's identical eyes. "What about your hot new girlfriend?"

Fred and Millicent both blushed. He folded his arms over his chest, "Yes, George? What would you like to know about her? She's the new head writer at the Daily Prophet and she's an animal in bed…that's more than you can say for Penelope, eh?"

With the entire family looking properly scandalized, George looking ready to beat the pulp from Fred while Millicent was turning an awful shade of beet red, Molly decided it was time to finish up this round of the 'Weasley Sunday Dinner Interrogation'. "Let's remember Percy as we share this meal together…" She wiped a tear from her eye and made her way back to her seat. "Dig in!"

Tentative conversation began to spring up as Bill began to question Charlie on his weekly happenings. A sigh seemed to go through the entire family as side chatter began and then grew to actual civil conversation.

Millicent looked over at Fred who was sullenly spearing ham on his fork and shoving it into his face. Slowly she cut at the ham on her plate and cast her eyes on George who seemed to be watching her quite intently. "Hello…" She said nervously, not wanting to anger him any further.

Sensing her hesitancy, George relaxed a bit. "Hello Marlene, I'm that bum's twin, George…I bet you could tell that already though." Casting a glare over at Fred, he extended his hand and shook hers gently. "Where did you go to school, Marlene?"

Tensing, she tried to remain calm, "I attended Hogwarts, of course. I was a year below you." She nearly swore as she saw Fred perk up, interested.

"You went to Hogwarts, Marlene? I can't say as I ever noticed you…" Fred answered, looking puzzled. "And I'm sure I would've noticed someone as pretty as you."

She took a small bite of ham and chewed it, "Well, I wasn't always like this. I grew into my body as I got older. We were in different houses as well."

Charlie broke into the conversation, "What house were you in, Marlene? Ravenclaw? You seem like a smart gal."

Draco Malfoy caught Millicent's gaze and held it as she spoke, "Actually, Charlie, I was in Slytherin." His lips curled into a smile as Charlie's seemed to become a little frown.

"Slytherin, you say?" Bill repeated, "I just can't see you tangling with the Dark Arts. Did you participate in the Great War?"

Under their scrutiny, she found herself growing more and more embarrassed. "No, I chose not to fight with my parents for Voldemort." A collective shudder went through the group and she apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, I should refrain from using that name."

"No name should evoke fear," Ron answered, smiling gently at her. He, surprisingly, had not flinched. "And we can't blame her for anything done by him, not all Slytherins are evil, you know."

It was Draco's turn to laugh, "Why thank you, Weasley!"

"I didn't mean you, Draco, all _Malfoys_ are evil." He retorted, staring disgustedly into the face of his brother-in-law. How his sister had fallen in love and married a pointy ferret was beyond him. But with his mother giving him death-glares, he decided to drop that subject, "The ham's really good mum."

A murmur of approval went through them and Molly beamed, "Thank you, children!"

Once again, dinner went back to more pleasant conversations before George leaned over to Millicent again. "So, how long have you been dating my brother?" He asked, looking innocent as Penelope gave him a nudge.

"Well, we went out on our first date this afternoon. We went to this little—"

"You had sex on the first date!" He hissed quietly, looking shocked. This time he had to glare at Penelope who had elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Fred threw his fork down, standing up. "Would you leave her alone, George?" He snapped, "It's none of your business who I shag, when or how. Why don't you take your saint of a wife home and pretend you really wanted to marry her because you love her."

"Fred!" Molly gasped, looking as if she had taken a bite of something extremely sour.

Leaning down, he pushed Millicent's head back and kissed her, hard and deep. This was not like their first kiss in Hogsmeade; he was insistently pressing his tongue into her mouth, exploring her soul with his. His hands reached up and entangled in her curly dark hair.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Millicent looked into his dark brown eyes and saw nothing but fury there. Looking down, she took her napkin off her lap and placed it on the table. "I've infringed long enough, I apologize." Standing, she brushed past Fred, "Molly, thank you so much for your excellent cooking and I'll owl you."

Fred sighed, his chest tight with anger at George for ruining a day that was supposed to be about family, "Marlene, wait…you don't have to go."

"I don't really want to hash this out in front of your family, Fred. Owl me if you want, if you don't I'll owl you. Either way, we'll be in touch." Anger was filling her; he was using her as a vendetta against…who? His family? They seemed to like her, with the exception of George. It felt like he was using her and it hurt. "Excuse me." Striding to the fireplace, she grabbed a handful of floo powder, "Flat B, Knockturn Alley!" In a rush of green light, she disappeared.

Molly stood up, "George, Fred, I hope you're happy!" She screeched, sending them both away from the table with no dessert. "I didn't raise a bunch of hoodlums," She muttered, shaking her head angrily. Even Arthur looked positively irate.

Ginny stood, "Mum, I'm just going to check on her."

"That doesn't mean you're getting out of helping clean up, Ginerva!" Molly answered, folding her arms over her large bosom.

"Wouldn't dream of it, mum," She answered but silently cursed. Her mother was very set in her ways. To Molly, a woman's place was in the home barefoot and pregnant. Ginny merely holding a job in the ministry was a family scandal that was brought up every family dinner; she was glad to escape without being harped on. For that, she had Millicent to thank…and it was time to return the favor.

Grabbing some powder she threw it in, "Knockturn Alley, Flat B!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** **This story is rated M for a reason! I'm not your mother, I'm not here to police the fiction read and written here, but there is some sexual content within my story. If you are under the age of legal consent in your country, you take full responsibility of your actions in reading the upcoming chapters!!! **

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers :D You all are wonderful! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Millicent sat on the couch, her face buried in her hands when she heard Ginny step through the floo. "I'm sorry I caused a scene," She said, sitting back. Tears had not fallen, but she felt a tight lump in her throat. She was so embarrassed, she wished to bury her face and scream the tension away. 

"Don't be. Fred and George are always looking for a reason to cause a scene. Ever since George married Penelope, they've been having this awful contest to see just how terrible they can make the other twin feel…" She sighed and plopped herself down on the chair across from Millicent. "I have to admit, though, this was one of the better fights I've seen."

A bitter chuckle tore from Millicent's throat, "I guess that's supposed to make me feel better."

Ginny smiled broadly, "Of course it is." Leaning back, she relished in the comfort of the chair. "It started when George met Penelope. It sounds kind of sick but they met at Percy's funeral. Percy and she were very close back at Hogwarts and we all know that it's him that Penelope really loved."

Millicent didn't know why Ginny was telling her this, but she listened intently as she continued. "After Percy was killed, George really went on a downward spiral. Of course George was closest with Fred but it was Percy that George always went to with his problems and questions." Ginny swallowed hard, "After Percy died, he began drinking heavily, trying to escape the pain…and nobody could help, not even Fred. George pushed hardest against Fred and that's when the real rift began. It got worse when George started clinging to Penelope, who seemed to him the only person who felt the pain as intensely as he did."

It was a hard story, and Ginny fumbled, searching for the words, "Being so hurt, they both just turned to each other for comfort. It wasn't even a year after Percy had died when Penelope announced to everyone that she was pregnant and that George was the father."

Millicent looked puzzled, "That baby I saw was only a few months old…I thought Percy was killed before we graduated."

Ginny nodded again, "She lost that baby, stress the doctor said. But George was intent on making good, baby or not. They were married soon after and they just recently had little Percy…" Wringing her hands, she tried to soften her next statement, "Fred saw it as the ultimate betrayal. Instead of turning to him when George was in pain, he turned to Penelope. It's not all Fred's fault of course; George has completely severed ties with him and tends to ignore Fred when the family is al together. Now Fred looks for any chance to get George to talk to him, to open up about what's happening."

Millicent shook her head, "It sounds very complicated. And from what I saw, they're both suffering it." Crossing her legs carefully, she lost herself in thought.

"I'm glad it was you, Millicent," Ginny said, after several minutes of silence.

Cocking her head, Millie answered, "What do you mean?"

A smile spread over Ginny's face, "As Fred's girlfriend…I know that my mother has been pretty desperate to set Fred up. Hell, I heard from Ron that she even tried to get her to date a Parkinson! You're the best that mum's come up with."

"I'm not really his girlfriend…and I want you to know that we did not have sex on our first date! He made that up!" Her words came out in a rush, "I've never even had sex! I swear!"

Laughing, Ginny shook her head. "I believe you Millie, I do. Fred was just saying that to get a reaction out of the family." Turning toward the floo once more, she saw her husband's head poking through, "Draco Malfoy, are you spying on us?" She asked, a blush of anger coming over her features.

Stepping through, he folded his arms. "I'm not spying, Ginerva Malfoy. I don't have to; you're just bloody easy to hear."

Millicent stood up, smiling again. "Draco, it's been a long time."

"I can't believe it Millicent," He chuckled, "I always thought you'd be the first to go Death Eater."

Frowning, she placed her hands on her hips. "I could say the same for you Draco! What with Lucius breathing down all our necks to join up or die." She rolled her eyes, "How is your father?"

"Dead," Draco drawled, smirking at her. "You look good, Millicent. Marcus said he wanted to get into your pants but I thoughts that maybe he'd been drinking too much."

Shaking her head, she just laughed. "He's not exactly subtle about that. And thank you Draco, you're not looking so bad yourself. You picked a fine wife…though, I never saw this coming."

Ginny slipped her arm around his waist, "Neither did I." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, "It was nice seeing you, Millicent. I hope we can do a ladies day, me, my mum, the wives and you."

"It sounds like fun," Millicent said and watched as she made their way back to the burrow. She waited several minutes before shedding her robes and slipping into the cotton nightgown that had been hers since her first year at Hogwarts. It was very thin now but still had the warming charms that made it so cozy. She made her it all the way to the kitchen before she noticed Fred Weasley standing nervously in her living room.

It sure was a Weasley-filled day. With a sigh, she crossed her arms over her breasts, self-consciously. "Fred?" She questioned lightly.

Fred, lost in thought, jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh! Y-you forgot your coat. I didn't want you to be cold…it's been very cold lately," He chattered nervously.

Taking the coat from him, she smiled mildly. "Thank you for bringing it back to me." He was nervous, she could see it in his face and in the jerky movements he made.

"Well, I'll just go…sorry for bothering you." Licking his lips, he turned his back.

Millicent bit her lip, "Fred, do you want some tea?"

A relieved sigh tore through him, "I would love a cup." He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she put a kettle on the stove. The nightgown she had on was worn thin with age and he could see the outline of lacy under things below. Gulping, he tried to force his mind elsewhere. "Look, I'm…" He started, looking down at his hands, "I'm sorry about today at dinner."

Sitting down across from him, she took his hand and held it in hers, "Don't worry about it, Ginny explained everything. I can understand why you're hurt."

Finally, someone who understood and who cared! "He isn't the only one who's hurting over Percy's death." Fred burst out, his hands shaking. "We all loved Percy. Sure he was a bloody arrogant arse, but he was our brother! We **all** loved him!"

Stroking his hand gently, she felt the pain in his words. "I can't imagine what you're feeling. I'm so sorry." She didn't know what possessed her, but she reached over and pulled him into a hug.

Her arms around him made something in him feel…whole. Snaking his arms around her, he held tight. "Thank you, Marlene," He whispered into her dark hair. He wasn't sure exactly how it happened but before he had a chance to blink, their lips were together, pressing insistently, passion crackling between them.

She was fairly certain that she had initiated the kiss…but she couldn't exactly remember anymore. Fred was touching her now, undoing the buttons of her nightgown to expose her breasts to the cold night air.

Their hearts began to beat faster, their minds spinning off into another land and then…

The loud whistling of the kettle startled them both. Millicent jumped back, breathing heavily. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she pulled away. Pulling the kettle off, she touched her hand to her swollen lips. "We really shouldn't do this…"

Standing up, he placed his body flush against her. "Why, Marlene? Why shouldn't we do this?" His arousal sprang to life as it touched her hip. His hands found her waist and he began to massage her sides.

His ministrations made her legs feel weak and she leaned into him, "I…I've never done this before." She answered, her cheeks reddening for what seemed like the billionth time today.

"Sex in the kitchen?" He asked, smiling wickedly as he began kissing down her neck.

"No…I've never had sex, period." She said, forcing her eyes away from him. "I know, it sounds stupid but I just never found anyone that I felt I wanted to give myself to."

Fred pulled back, staring in shock. "I'd never believe in a million years that a woman as beautiful as you was a…virgin. But you're not lying about this, are you?" He could barely breathe…a virgin? Not even the girls that his _mother_ had come up with were virgins.

Millicent shook her head, taking a few steps away from him. "Nope, not a lie." His shock was very flattering, as he had told her she was beautiful. "And I don't want my first time to be a one night stand. Not that I think you would I just…want it to be special, you know?"

Swallowing, Fred nodded, "You know that I can't promise you forever, Marlene." He was going to be honest…for some reason. If it were any other girl he probably would've lied and told her just about anything to get her into bed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Fred," She responded, feeling her heart sink, "I'm not. Even if nothing happens and I never see you again, I finally had a day with a real family. Sure, it wasn't perfect…but what family is?" A strangled laugh came from her, "I should be thanking you."

A knot formed in his stomach, "Don't, Marlene…you don't need to thank me. It was our pleasure to have you and…" He was going to say it, "I hope you can come back again soon. Maybe next week? I know mum would be very happy to see you."

Of all the things Millicent had been expecting, another invite to a family dinner had not been high up on the list. But she wouldn't pass up an invite like that so quickly, "I'd love to go, what time should I show up?"

"We usually start arriving at five and dinner is at six. I could come pick you up…you know, if you wanted." His mouth was moving but he couldn't believe what was coming out of it. If he wasn't so emotionally involved right now, he would've thought he was being 'Imperioed' by his mother.

Nodding, she smiled. "That would be great. I can't wait." She moved toward the fireplace and watched as he grabbed some floo powder.

"See you on Sunday, Marlene." He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before disappearing through the flames.

Falling back onto the couch, she let her shock flow over her. In one day she had a fabulous date with Fred Weasley, had dinner with his family, nearly had sex with the man _in her kitchen_ no less and been invited on another family dinner date! This certainly was an interesting premise for a story! Jumping up, she poured herself that cup of tea, got her parchment and her quill, and began to write furiously.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost two days later that Fred decided to get out of bed. His friends had been calling him constantly to go out, have a few firewhiskeys and get laid. But Fred didn't feel like going out, whoring…he felt like sleeping off whatever sickness had possessed him to ask a near-stranger to another family dinner.

A meal alone with Marlene had been difficult because they were just getting to know each other. Dinner with the entire, nosy family had been hell the first time; and yet, he asked her to a second one! He must have caught mad troll disease or something…this couldn't be right.

Finally, by Tuesday afternoon he decided it was time to get up and take a long, hot shower; they always seemed to clear his head. However, after an entire hour had passed and he was none the wiser, he merely got out of the shower and decided to send her an owl. In only his boxer underwear, he sat poised over the parchment before he began to scribble words onto the paper.

With a loud whistle, Fred summoned Pig up from his napping spot in the kitchen. Pig came flapping in and nipped at him. Scowling, Fred shook his head, "You've had long enough to rest, Pig. I need you to take this over to Marlene Braedenstock's home; it's Flat B in Knockturn Alley."

In his loopy scrawl he had written:

_Marlene,_

_I've been thinking a lot about this family dinner on Sunday. I think that we should see each other before then…perhaps learn more about each other before my family grills it out of your or I. What do you say? How does coffee at Fortune's sound? Are you free today?_

_Owl back soon,_

_Fred._

Fred cursed loudly. He had firmly planned to uninvited her…but his hand took over and wrote down a bunch of boyfriendly crap! Sighing, he didn't have a chance to tear it up before Pig grabbed it and zoomed away. He hadn't seen that old owl that fast in years…not since Percy had died.

Pig had been Percy's owl for use at the ministry…and he had taken an attachment to Fred after Percy had passed away. Fred treated Pig well and he got a free owl of it, neither had any room to complain.

* * *

Millicent had just slogged through the door, exhausted from the extra work she had been given at the Daily Prophet. Not only was she writing the front page stories but she was in charge of overseeing all the other articles! Though the other employees had gone home hours ago, she was just getting in. Luckily for her, she had the day off tomorrow; Daily Prophet employees were only allowed to work five days a work as dictated in their contracts. 

It was a good tired though; she had given her all to the paper. Even Marcus didn't give her any lip service today (which Millicent should probably thank Draco for) and she knew that she had done well. What she wanted to do now was light some scented candles, slip into the bath and not come out for hours.

Unfortunately, an owl zoomed in and dropped a letter in her lap before perching on her couch. Sighing, she wondered if this was another "last minute report" from Marcus Flint; he had sent her at least ten of those today. Her eyes widened as she recognized the little owl, "Pig?" Fred had actually owled her…even though they had already made another date? She let her fingers gently rub over the owl's head as she opened the letter.

A smug smile came over her as she scanned the letter, "No reply, Pig. I'm going to surprise Fred myself." She made sure that the owl got some water and a biscuit before rushing into the room to change into a fresh set of robes.

Today she opted for a set of grey robes. They were low cut for sure and showed off a good amount of her thin figure, but they would do perfectly for a date at Fortune's Café.

Making her way outside, she apparated to the apartment Fred was renting. It was a lot smaller than her flat but he definitely had made it a home. Outside the door was a doormat with The Chudley Cannons emblazoned on it. She was careful not to step directly on it in case it was also one of Fred's famous jokes.

Rapping on the door, she found herself face to face with a very informally clad Fred Weasley. She couldn't keep her eyes from traveling downward as he stood, smirking at her. There was no denying it, he was a **big** boy. It was always a rumor at Hogwarts that the Weasley men were extremely well endowed… then again they had also said that about Marcus Flint…and she knew from personal experience that he was hung like a medium-sized dog. Fred, however, definitely verified the rumor about Weasleys…

Blushing, she turned away but not before Fred had a chance to catch her. "Look all you like, love. There's no shame in it." He laughed, "If I'd known you were coming by, I wouldn't have put any underthings on at all!"

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. "Are you going to invite me in or are we going to talk out here in the hallway for all the neighbors to see those cute little boxers you have on?"

He laughed again, opening the door wider, "Come in, make yourself at home…I'll go get some clothes on." He was glad for the celerity of her response; it showed that she was interested and judging by her reaction to his body, he'd have her in bed by the end of the week.

Millicent couldn't stop thinking about his naked body. Ever since that night in the kitchen, she had wondered what he looked like beneath those robes. It had plagued her for days…and now that she had seen him, she wasn't sure how to feel. Her cheeks bloomed with redness and she couldn't make the blush go away.

"So, you want to head for some coffee at Fortune's?" Fred called from the bedroom. He truly had one set of clean robes left, a rather dressy set of black ones that he usually kept for special occasions. Well, besides having no other robes, this seemed a good occasion as any to wear them.

Millicent found herself welcoming any distraction from fantasizing about Fred's body. Unfortunately, when he came out dressed in fine robes, looking quite handsome, it didn't help the situation any. "Sure, I could use a cup," She answered…_maybe some decaf_, she added to herself.

Fred had to stifle a laugh, Marlene was into him. "Let's go then, it's just a short walk down the street," He offered his arm to her and relished in the feeling of her arm linked in his.

She had made it further with him than any other woman…well, ever. Millicent knew that just by looking at him; Molly, too, had told her that Fred never had gotten past a first date with the girls she had set him up with. It was rather nice to know that this might mean something to him.

They walked in amicable silence down the busy streets of Diagon Alley. It was always bustling with activity here, day or night and Fred held on tighter to keep her close. Fortune's was a small café on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. It remained off the radar of most holiday shoppers; they tended to stay near the big shops and the surrounding restaurants: the Hog's Head and others. Thus, mostly the residents of the area came here and it remained mostly quiet.

Pushing the door open, Millicent made her way over to a table by the fire. A few people sat at tables sipping coffee drinks, a few scattered people alone, one couple whom Millicent swore were about to rip off each other's clothes and one mother who was busy slicing a cookie into four pieces for her three children and herself.

Upon second inspection, she realized exactly who it was. Leaning over, she turned her eyes toward Fred, "Isn't that Fleur?" She asked quietly and pointed over to the table.

Fred gave Millicent a puzzled look and peered over her shoulder, "What's she doing here? We're a long way from France," He answered, standing up. His sister in law had insisted that Bill move to France with her so she could be near her sisters and terminally ill mother. She hated Britain and everything about the country…so it made no sense for her to be here now.

There was something in Fleur's face that Millicent couldn't ignore. "Fred, would you mind terribly if I went over and said hello?" She asked, searching his face.

"I don't mind, I'll get us some coffee. What do you like in yours?" He wasn't about to go over and poke a sleeping dragon…Fleur may have looked sweet and innocent but she was a harpy.

Millicent smiled, "I take it black, thank you." Standing, she made her way over to Fleur's table, still smiling. "Fleur? How are you?"

The pregnant woman's head snapped up, staring into Millicent's sandy hazel eyes. "Marlene, zees is…such a surprise. What are you doing 'ere?" The fear and nervousness did not go unnoticed, especially not by Fleur's middle daughter Lilliane. The red headed girl put her head down, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Fred and I are just having some coffee," She answered, eyes falling on the young girl. She couldn't be older than seven, Lilliane who was four (and a half, she would tell you) and followed closely by Molly who had just reached two years of age. "Is everything alright, Fleur? You're a long way from home."

Fleur stiffened and picked up her cup of tea, "I don' think zat is any of your business." She said hotly as she rubbed Bridget's back. Casting her eyes around the shop, she leaned in closer to Millicent, "I…zis is not like Bill," she whispered, her voice shaking. "We went to Gringotts to visit him and zey told me he was fired six months ago!"

Bill had been fired? She knew for a fact that he was one of the top curse breakers in the entire country, if not the world. "Fleur, that doesn't make any sense, did they say why?"

Hormones ran amok as she gripped onto Millicent and sobbed. "Zey won't tell me anything!" She wailed, the tears streaming down her face. "And with zis' fourth child, it'll be more expensive, Marlene."

Fred looked over from his place at the counter to find his new woman being smothered by Fleur. Rolling his eyes, he left the coffee on their table before going over. "Hey everyone," He said, playfully tugging on Lilliane's red pigtail. "What's with all the tears?"

"Fred," Fleur cried, "Did you know zat Bill was fired from Gringotts?" In her present state, every stressor was a bad one. A single short pain in her abdomen stole her breath, making her bite down on her lip.

Shrugging, he shook his head. "I had no idea, Fleur. You'd have to ask Bill about that."

His nonchalance annoyed Millicent greatly. She noticed that Fleur flinched in pain and looked toward Fred again. "Fleur, are you alright?"

Another pain ripped through her and she cried out again. Shaking her head violently, she used Millicent to stand up. "It's ze baby…she's coming."

Shock coursed though Fred as he watched Marlene hold onto Fleur. "W-what can I do? What should I do?" Fear coursed through him as he stepped back.

Breathing deeply, Fleur gripped Millicent's hand. "Floo Molly, she'll find Bill an'…Marlene, can you take ze girls tonight?" She smiled as Fred's new girl nodded. "Bridget, Lilliane, Molly, be good for Marlene!" This would give the newest Weasley Woman a chance to experience what being a parent was all about…

Leading her over to the floo, Millicent yelled, "St. Mungo's, Maternity Ward!" Putting her hand on Fleur's back, she smiled, "Good luck, Fleur, you'll be fine."

Fred had already flooed his mother and she had gone into mother-combat mode. Children were deployed in every direction; Bill had been found immediately and sent to St. Mungo's without another word. Fred himself had been ordered to take the girls back to his apartment and watch over them while Bill and Fleur were at the hospital.

Millicent sighed heavily, exhaustion overtaking her all of a sudden. She sat down, taking the seat that Fleur had vacated only moments ago. The three girls watched her in earnest and Millie couldn't help but smile at them. "What do you say we have a girls' night? Order some pizza and make ice cream sundaes? I think I even have a new exploding snap set." Each of the girls seemed extremely excited at the prospect of a night of fun and Millicent took that as a good sign.

"Can Uncle Fred come?" He asked, coming back from the floo with a goofy smile playing on his face. His mum had asked him to look after the three girls as well, and he knew better than to turn her down. He did, after all, have a lot of laundry to be done at home.

A chorus of yeses brought a smile to both of their faces. "I hope you don't mind, Marlene, mum asked me to keep an eye on them as well."

"Of course we don't mind, Fred, it'll be fun." Standing up, she found that the littlest girl, Molly, was clinging to her leg. Reaching down, she picked the girl up and smiled as she snuggled against her chest. "Come on girls, there's a lot of fun to be had!"

Bridget led the way, holding Lilliane's hand and nearly dragging her along. Fred and Millicent walked just a few paces behind; Molly snuggled against her and he was careful to watch for any flustered shopper who might not be paying attention. Whether it was luck or careful surveillance on Fred's part, the five of them reached his apartment without a hitch.

It was Lilliane, the quietest of the three, who spoke up first. "Auntie Marlene, are you going to get the games from your house?" She smiled broadly showing that both of her front teeth were missing.

Laughing, Millicent nodded. "I'll run over there and get the exploding snap and maybe even my wandless baking kit."

Fred cocked an eyebrow, "How old are you again, Marlene?" He sniggered.

"I bought them for my goddaughter, Sylvia but I'll have plenty of time to replace them before Christmas. I think this is for a very good cause," She answered and gently placed Molly into his arms. "I'll be right back, girls. Be good for Uncle Fred." She cast one glance back before heading out to the apparition point outside the apartment. She swore she heard him beg her to come back soon just before she apparated back to her flat.

Sylvia would be ten years old on Christmas day and Millicent always got two presents, one for Christmas and one for her birthday. Pansy and Theodore always seemed to lump their daughter's birthday in with the holiday…though, the girl never felt neglected when it came to presents. They always gave loads of extravagant presents to their only daughter.

She unwrapped the gifts, collected the gallon of vanilla ice cream she'd been keeping in the freezer and finally decided to bring along the ten thousand galleon Chateau d'Yquem. Walking to the floo, she extinguished the flame with a simple incantation before making it to the door; it wouldn't do to have someone floo when she wasn't home! Grabbing a pair of pajamas,—ones that weren't see through, just in case—she made sure the wards were back in place before apparating back to Fred's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know everyone, I'm not getting the response that I'd like from this story. Only about a quarter of this story is finished and ready to be published, I'm in the process of writing the latter half, gathering ideas. I want to hear what everyone has to say, should I continue this story or give it up as a lost cause?**


	7. Chapter 7

**To a wonderful friend…who convinced me, despite his awful choice in pairings (hugs) this one has some merit.**

* * *

These girls were crazy! In the ten minutes since Marlene had left, they had taken all the pillows off his couch, made a fort with his kitchen table and refused to stop giggling! He was relieved when she came bustling back in, "They've taken over!" He moaned, pointing to the pile of cushions around the legs of the table. 

"Wow, what a cool fort!" She exclaimed. Turning to Fred, she kissed him on the cheek before dumping the games, wine and ice cream into his arms. "I hope there's room in there for me!"

"'Course there is Auntie Marlene, be next to me!" Bridget yelled, moving over and pushing Lilliane in the process. Tears welled in the younger girl's eyes until Millicent crawled in and pulled her into her lap. Smiling triumphantly, Lilliane giggled, "Sometimes mommy transfigures our forts into a big castle like Auntie Ginny lives in!"

Fred blanched, "We are not having Malfoy Manor in my living room!" He placed the ice cream in the freezer and walked back, arms folded over his chest and his chin stuck out defiantly. He was not going to be putting up with anything resembling that in his personal space!

Millicent laughed and pulled her wand from her pocket. "Arx Basilia!" The couch immediately was transfigured into a monstrosity of pink, purple and silk. It was a castle built for the prettiest princess and she knew from personal experience that little girls loved it. "Better, Fred?"

"Well… at least it's not Malfoy Manor," He answered grimly. The squeals of delight from his nieces were enough to make him smile. "I hope that's big enough for one more!" Pushing himself in, he found that it was a lot larger than he had anticipated.

His kitchen table barely fit two people eating side by side, but she had transfigured everything so there was ample space. And the interior matched the exterior with its pink walls, purple chairs and multitudes of silk draperies that covered windows that were charmed to show a beach, a forest and a guard dragon depending which one you looked out.

"This is…amazing." He said, watching the three girls dance in a ballroom that rivaled that of Malfoy Manor itself. "How did you do this?"

Laughing again, she shrugged, "I was always really good in charms." It was comfortable between them and Millicent savored the moment. How many more of these would there be? "I wrote an article on it for the Daily Prophet a long time ago and in order to really understand the spell, I tried it out on my goddaughter," She smiled, remembering Sylvia's little face lighting up. "She loved it and over the years I've been able to perfect it."

Fred nodded, still in awe of what she had done with a simple spell and his couch cushions that were stained from years of use. "You have a goddaughter?"

"Yes, Sylvia Nott," The moment after she said it, she regretted it.

"Wait, Sylvia Nott as in Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott's daughter?" He knew that she had been a Slytherin and in Draco and Ginny's year, but she had also been friends with Pansy and Theodore? "Were you close back in school?"

Swallowing hard, she told as much truth as she possibly could, "I was never friends with Theodore; Pansy wasn't much of a friend until both our parents were dead. There's a lot of pressure when you're a Death Eater's daughter…"

There was something not adding up, but Fred didn't know exactly what; then again, how was it any of his business who she was friends with at Hogwarts and beyond? The Parkinson's had never thrown their loyalties to Voldemort officially and the death of Pansy's parents had been ridden off as a casualty of war. Theodore Nott, on the other hand, was a known Death Eater himself…who turned on his friends and was able to escape Azkaban only by proving that he had never participated in any true dark rituals.

It was still a little disconcerting to know that his girlfriend was friends with Death Ea…wait…his **girlfriend**!? Had he just thought of her as his girlfriend? This was not a good sign…

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, he wondered what he was thinking. Sure, she was beautiful and smart and really, really good with children…but that's not what he was looking for. Right? He was a bachelor; he enjoyed sleeping with women, not playing in a princess castle with them! He enjoyed his personal space and didn't want to give that up for an apartment with as many pink walls as this castle had…

Then again, Marlene's flat hadn't been an explosion of pink. She lived very modestly with nice furniture and no frills that he had noticed; there may have been a ruffle here or there, but it wasn't obscenely girly. Licking his lips, he decided to throw caution to the wind.

Millicent had been watching the girls dance to the Weird Sister's hit 'Vampire Valtz' with jubilation. They were great girls, all of them and she could see why Molly was so proud of them. She had turned to Fred to comment on how much they looked like Bill when his lips descended on hers.

The other times they had kissed, it seemed like they were drawn into passion very quickly. But Fred didn't deepen their kisses, he merely let his lips linger on hers until her own were tingling. Millicent responded in turn, their noses bumping as she reciprocated his gentle kiss with one of her own.

Closing her eyes, she let him kiss her senseless. It wasn't until she heard the high giggling of three little girls that she opened one eye and laughed at the look on their faces. Bridget seemed to think it was hopelessly romantic, Lilliane on the other hand look thoroughly disgusted and little Molly seemed nothing but confused. Millicent put her hands on her hips, "What is so funny, ladies?" She asked, pretending to be angry but failing miserably as she laughed at Lilliane's sickened expression. Boys were quite 'icky' to her still.

Bridget giggled again, "You kiss Uncle Fred like mommy kisses daddy!" She exclaimed, rushing over to her and sitting down in her lap. She knew she was too big for laps but she also noticed that her new aunt didn't seem to mind. "Do you want to be a mommy some day?"

Fred watched her intently as Marlene leaned down and whispered in the girl's ear. Bridget dissolved into giggles again and stood up, "Are we getting pizza or what? I'm hungry as a hippogriff!"

"A hippogriff!" Fred gasped, "We must get pizza here, immediately! Quick! Everyone out of the tent before Bridget eats us all!" Scrambling out of the tent, he was followed closely by Lilliane and then the rest filed out. Molly seemed a little overwhelmed and had to be held again.

Millicent cradled Molly close as she made her way to the floo directory. Molly clapped her hands, "Pisa! Pisa!" She giggled. "Toadstool pisa!"

Bridget scrunched up her nose, "No! We're not eating toadstool pizza, Molly. Uncle Fred, can we get pizza with pepperoni on it?"

Fred shrugged, "Ask your Aunt Marlene, it's up to her. This is girls' night after all," he said with a wink in her direction. He sat down in his leather chair, one of his favored muggle amenities. It had a built in massager; his father had given it to him for his birthday and it had become one of his favorite spots to relax.

Staring into Bridget's pleading eyes, Millicent just laughed, "Lilliane, what do you want on your pizza?"

Blushing, the little girl looked down at her patent leather shoes. "I like pepperonis too," She answered shyly.

"Pepperoni it is, I'll order a large one," Millicent smiled and began reaching into her pocket for galleons when Fred stopped her, "I've got this one, Marlene. It's the least I can do, you've paid enough already." Tossing a pinch of floo powder he called out, "Three Broomsticks Delivery!"

A young boy no older than fifteen popped his head out of the fire, "Yessir, what can we's be gettin' for you tonight?"

"A large pizza with extra pepperoni," Fred answered and handed him several galleons through the fireplace. The boy disappeared for a moment and then extended several sickles out to him, "Keep the change, you've earned it."

The boy beamed, "Well thank ya much, sir! It'll be about twenty minutes for the pizza. Are you still residing at 1145 Diagon Alley, apartment 134?"

Fred nodded and the boy disappeared again. Turning back to the ladies, she smiled. "He said about twenty minutes…how about you girls set up the exploding snap while Aunt Marlene and I talk in the kitchen?"

Molly wriggled free from Millicent as she chased her sisters to the large coffee table. Millicent turned and followed him into the kitchen, "Having fun, Fred?" She asked with laughter in her voice.

Sighing heavily, he picked up the ten thousand galleon wine, "Care for a glass?" He asked, taking down a flute for himself. His mum had insisted on getting him some nice wine goblets for a housewarming present. At the time he had though that it was worst bloody gift he'd ever received but at the moment, he was very glad to have them. He wouldn't want Marlene drinking wine out of a wooden cup or, worse, a tea cup.

"A small one, I want to keep my wits about me," She answered and accepted the glass from him. The girls were carefully reading the directions, trying to get all the pieces together on the table.

Fred poured a small one for him and leaned on the counter next to her. "I can't say as I've had this much fun babysitting the three little monsters, well…ever," He admitted, answering her first question.

"Oh Fred," Millicent chastised, "They aren't monsters. They're exceptional girls, very smart and strong. Bridget's got the sight…"

He nearly choked on his wine, "You have the sight, Marlene?" What else didn't he know about this girl?

"No, but I'm a sensitive. I didn't find out until I met Luna Lovegood, I know she has the sight," she explained. "I wasn't really exposed to the sight until I met her."

Sniggering, he took another sip, "Guess Trelawny wasn't really as great a visionary as she believed, huh?"

Echoing his laughter, she shook her head, "Professor Trelawny was a sensitive too, a little stronger than I am. That's why she's able to read some prophecies and not others. I can't read any prophecies; I can only detect the seers and Bridget…definitely a seer."

Furrowing his eyebrows, he nodded, "Is that why you were whispering?"

Millicent nodded, "In part, yes, she already knew the answer to the question and I wanted to let her know that it was okay. I'm sure that Bill and Fleur have no idea, but they will…seers show a lot of outward signs around this age."

"Wow," Fred answered, feeling a bit awed by all of this, "Well, what about Molly or Lilliane? Are they seers?"

"No, the sight is a very rare gift and it usually is bestowed on a family once every millennium, that's why there are so few seers," She explained, "I can't tell you if it was the Weasley side or the Delacour side, but she does have it." The wine tasted even better today than it had on their first date.

Lilliane skipped into the kitchen and grasped Fred's hand, "I need to go potty," She said, tugging his hand.

He choked on a sip of wine and stared openmouthed at Lilliane. "P-potty, Lilliane," He stuttered, "Can't you go by yourself?"

"It's poop!" She exclaimed, and placed her hands on her hips. "I need help! Mommy and Daddy always help me!"

Fred paled considerably and looked at Marlene, pleadingly. He was just getting used to having a girlfriend and now here he was, face to face with poop! It was any single man's nightmare…

The flames turned green as the boy stuck his head through again, "Mr. Weasley, your pizza is up!"

Still pale and clammy, Fred stared between the girls in the kitchen. Millicent rolled her eyes and took charge, "You get the pizza, and I'll take Lilliane to the loo." She said and held her hand out to the young girl. "Come on, love, let's finish up and eat some pizza!"

* * *

Fred sighed audibly as he rushed into the living room. She was a good woman; Marlene was…perfect; it wasn't every woman that would clean the bottom of an almost total stranger's child. Lilliane was _his_ niece, Bill was _his_ brother and yet, there he was with the pizza and there she was with the poop. He started to feel badly as he made the girls wash up in the kitchen sink before cutting their pizza and setting them up at coffee table to eat. 

It was only a few minutes later when Lilliane came bouncing out and joined her sisters in their gossip about their new baby sister. Fred walked into the bathroom where Marlene was washing up her hands. Slipping beside her in the small bathroom, he put his arms around his waist, "Thank you," He whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

She shuddered as she felt his lips press to her skin. "It wasn't that bad," Millicent smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before making her way out to where the girls were eating. She could still feel Fred's eyes on her as she sat down with a piece of pizza and jumped into the conversation on the naming of their new baby sister.

"I think they should name her Rosie!" Lilliane gushed, opening up to her new aunt in a way she very seldom did. "My bestest friend at school is named Rosie!"

Bridget hummed to herself before speaking up, "They're going to name her Lila Marlene," She said, after a moment of looking dazed, "After grandmum Delacour and Auntie Marlene!"

Millicent was taken aback for a moment; they were going to give the child her name? Well, it wasn't _really_ her name but it was the name she had given them. It seemed to her that she was becoming entangled in this family very quickly. If she wasn't careful, she might not ever get out; she was also finding, she might not ever _want_ to get out.

Fred sat in his chair, watching the four of them giggling like schoolgirls. Lila Marlene…his new niece would bear the name of a woman he had met all of a week ago. Somehow in the course of one date and one family dinner, she had ingrained herself in his life and he knew for certain that she wasn't doing it on purpose either. Some women would do anything to get close to him…but Marlene, she didn't even have to try.

Molly babbled incoherently as she chewed her pizza, her eyes drooping sleepily as she leaned her grease-stained face against Millicent's robes. With shock, she realized that it was almost eight at night! She wasn't sure what time Fleur and Bill put the girls to bed but she knew that Sylvia's bedtime was strictly eight-thirty p.m. unless there were extenuating circumstances.

Another thing that Millicent noticed was that none of the girls seemed to have pajamas. "Fred?" She asked lightly, not wanting to disturb him. He was staring quite intently at the fire flickering in the fireplace. "Did your mum send over any pajamas for the girls?"

Shaking his head, he threw a pinch of floo powder in, "The Burrow," he called. Arthur's head poked through the fire and he smiled. "Hello da, I was wondering if mum left any nightclothes for the girls with you."

"Nope, but there are some in Ginny's old room," Arthur answered, "I'll go get some."

Fred smiled, "Thanks dad." After several minutes, three different colored nightgowns popped through. "How's Fleur doing?"

Arthur laughed, "Batting Bill's ears bloody I'd think! Apparently all this time he's been working for the Malfoy Corporation doing curse breaking and neglected to tell Fleur!"

Millicent felt a sigh of relief course through her. At least Fleur knew the truth now and had some peace of mind. Striding over to the fireplace, she smiled, "Hello Mister Weasley, did she have the baby yet?"

"Marlene! Do call me Arthur, if you will." The older man smiled broadly, "I'm glad you're there keeping an eye on Fred." Fred huffed but Arthur continued on as if he hadn't noticed, "A healthy five pound girl! Lila Marlene! She said she wanted to name the baby after the woman who helped her get to St. Mungo's. I heard you were quite the hero!"

Shock coursed through her, "What? I didn't do anything at all; I just told her to keep calm and helped her get to St. Mungo's…"

"Fleur is very stubborn about things like that, Bridget and Molly were both born at home because she refused to go to the hospital," Arthur explained, "And this baby had some serious complications, being two months early and all. If you didn't get her to St. Mungo's when you did…I'm not sure either would be with us."

Fred felt her sway unsteadily and immediately pulled her close to him, "I'm glad it worked out. We'll tell the girls—"He was cut off quickly by the three of them rushing the floo. "Hi grandpop!" Lilliane screeched, waving madly.

Bridget smiled, "Mommy had the baby? Lila Marlene?"

Arthur laughed, "Good ears, girl! Yes mum had the baby. I was going to ask Uncle Fred to bring you girls by tomorrow morning."

"Auntie Marlene comes?" Molly asked, sucking on her thumb as she leaned against Millicent's leg. "Yeah, can Auntie Marlene come?" Bridget echoed, smiling broadly.

Arthur was taken aback by how quickly things had progressed since he'd seen Fred and his new lady friend at the family dinner. "I'm sure they'd love to see all of you! The nurses said visiting hours start at eight o'clock, sharp!"

Fred feigned shock and dismay, "Well we must get to bed then! We want to be up bright and early so we're the first visitors!" Holding out the three nightgowns, he made sure they each got the right color and size. "Quick! To the bedroom to change!"

Little feet rushed toward the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them. Millicent chuckled, "They're good girls."

"That they are," Arthur sighed sleepily. "I'll see you two in the morning, get some rest." He winked at his son before disappearing from view.

There was no denying what Arthur had meant and Fred's ears had turned extremely pink. "Thanks for all your help with the girls. It can be hard sometimes; I don't really know what to do with little girls."

Nodding in response, she knocked on the bedroom door to find that they had all changed by themselves, even little Molly, and were snuggling in the giant bed in Fred's guest room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she leaned in conspiratorially, "Who wants to hear a story about the mean girl who turned good?"

Bridget sat bolt upright and raised her hand, "ME! I want to hear it, Aunt Marlene!"

Laughing, she pulled the sheet up over them. "If you want to hear it, you have to lay back and relax. And you have to promise that afterwards you'll go right to sleep!"

All three girls swore their oath and Millicent embarked on a tale straight from her own life. "There was once a girl, a big, mean, ugly girl who used to beat up everyone. And by everyone, I mean everyone!" She began, "And she was so ugly that everyone used to make fun of her…and that just made her angrier, so she beat up on people more!" It was a painful walk down memory lane, but true nonetheless, "But the girl was not evil, her wicked parents made her do it! They told her if she wasn't rude and nasty they'd make her marry an evil wizard!"

Collectively, they all gasped. "One day, though, the girl met a handsome king and he wasn't so mean to her. He helped her be nice again and helped her become beautiful, more beautiful than any of the other girls!" Millicent smiled, remembering Augustus telling her that she could do and be anything she wanted, "Soon she was a nice girl. Now, some people didn't believe it was her but in her heart, she had really changed. And as a nice, beautiful woman she lived happily ever after!"

Bridget sat up, hands on her hips, "Didn't she get married? That's how it's supposed to end! She's supposed to find a handsome prince and get married!"

Millicent laughed, "Maybe someday, Bridget, but for now this story ends with the girl living happily ever after all by herself." Leaning in, she pulled the comforter up over the three of them.

Fred had been listening to the story and was puzzled by it. An ugly girl who became beautiful by being nice? Well, she was a writer, not a storyteller. Moving to the other side of the bed, he swiftly kissed each girl on the head. "Goodnight, lovely ladies, good dreams!" He put his arm around Marlene as they walked toward the door.

"Wait," Lillian cried, "Aren't you going to give us kisses, Auntie Marlene?"

Laughing, Millicent walked back over to the bed and kissed them each on both cheeks. "Goodnight Bridget, goodnight Lilliane and goodnight Molly," She said softly and extinguished the light. The fire in the fireplace cast a rosy glow over the three girls as she closed the door and let out an exhausted sigh.

"That was sweet of you," Fred said, starting to clean up the living room. They never did get a chance to play Exploding Snap or eat ice cream sundaes, but they sure did have fun anyway.

Grabbing the pizza, she did a quick charm to wrap it in plastic wrap and placed it in the refrigerator. Next, she dismembered the fort and with several flicks of her wand, everything was back to the way it had been.

Smirking, he put the box down on the coffee table, "Impressive." He took her hand and led to the couch, collapsing with exhaustion. "Aren't you beat?"

With a shrug, she sighed and sat down next to him, "It's been a long day for me, yes. But it was nice spending time with you and the girls." His head rolled onto her shoulder and she laughed, "Not really my idea of a romantic date, just so you know for next time."

The words 'Next Time' didn't even faze him. "You have greasy face prints on your robe," He said coolly, pointing to where Molly had wiped her little face. Laughing, he pulled his wand and did a quick cleaning spell. "I'm glad you were here, really."

"I did have fun, they're great girls." The firelight warmed both of them as they sat comfortably, side by side.

It was strange how nice this felt. Usually, Fred wanted nothing to do with a woman unless she was naked and he was straddling her. But Marlene intrigued him like no woman ever had before. "Can I ask you something?" He asked, still thinking about what Bridget had said in the tent. She nodded and he looked down at his hands, "Do you," He hesitated, "you know…want to have children?"

That was not the question she had been expecting. She had expected 'Will you sleep with me', she had even started coming up with reasons not to. But asking if she wanted children? "You're wondering what Bridget knows, you mean."

Fred shrugged, "I guess I've been thinking about it since she brought it up but I'd like to know." Why did he want to know? Hell, he didn't even know why he wanted to know.

"Okay," She started. "Well, I've always wanted a big family, being an only child and all. I guess I always saw myself with three or four." Shrugging, she looked over at him, "Why, how many do you want?"

Sitting up, he shook his head, "I don't think I'll ever have children, Marlene." He wanted to be honest about this, "I don't want to get married, ever. And children, well…mum wouldn't allow me to have bastard children out there in the world. So, it's safer to say none and not jinx myself."

Looking away, she hoped that he couldn't see the disappointment there. It wasn't that she had a deep urge to marry him and have the three or four children she wanted; it was just that never seemed like a very, very long time. "To each his own I suppose," She cringed at the weakness in her own voice.

Fred looked over at her. Any other woman probably would've stormed out of her, crying and angry, but not Marlene. If he was going to be perfectly honest, she was the first woman he'd ever kept this long and there had to be a reason for that. "Marlene…"

"Don't, Fred," She retorted, standing up. "I'm not going to try and fight with you about this. What does it matter? You'd end up resenting me for trying to make you change and then whatever the bloody hell we might have would be ruined. And you could blame it all on me." Walking toward the floo, she grabbed her coat and started putting her shoes on. "I'm not giving you the chance."

Angrily, he stood up. "Fine, you're right, are you happy?" He snapped, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "I don't want this to be my fault, I don't want to have to go home and tell my mother it's _me_ that's the problem." Shoving his hands through his hair, he sighed. "You don't have to leave…"

Scoffing, she folded her arms over her chest. "I don't? You're just going to lie next to me in bed and not cop a feel?" His silence was answer enough. "Never mind, Fred, I'm going home. I'll see you in the morning."

Throwing his hands up, he stormed into his room and shut the door quietly as not to wake the girls. How dare she? Then again, what had she dared? She had dared to tell him exactly what he had been trying to ignore since George walked away? Dared to tell him that she wouldn't play his games?

Millicent felt tears pricking in her eyes as she fumbled around trying to get her shoes on, find her cloak and get the hell out of here. Sniffling, she quickly wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and stood up. There in front of her, was Molly, whimpering. "Oh sweetheart," she rushed over and picked her up, holding her close. "What happened?"

Molly snuggled into her chest and began to suck her thumb. "Bad dweam…" She said softly. "Daddy weft us."

"That was a bad dream," She said, stroking the girl's curly red hair. "But daddy and mommy are together at the hospital with your brand new sister. You don't need to worry about that."

Nodding, she looked up, "Can I sweep with you and Uncle Fred?" Her eyes were pleading, wide and brimming with tears. Millicent couldn't say no to that face, no matter what.

"Sit right here, I'm going to get my pajamas on." She said defiantly; angry or not, she was going to give Molly what she needed.

The large Hollyhead Harpies shirt and shorts she had brought were slightly wrinkled from where she had balled them up, but she deemed herself fit for sleeping as she changed in the bathroom. Molly was still rubbing tears from her eyes when Millicent came out and scooped her up. It was time to put her feelings for Fred aside; this was about Molly, not about them.

* * *

Fred was nearly thrashing in his bed, tossing and turning. Marlene had truly gotten to him! He didn't allow any woman to do that; not even his mother! Sure, he loved his mother but that didn't mean he wanted to be controlled by her! Growling, he punched the headboard and sat up, arms folded over his bare chest. 

The one thing he loved and hated about Marlene was that she continually surprised him whenever they were together. And he was shocked when she opened the door to his bedroom with Molly tucked in her arms sniffling with tears. Marlene was dressed in a large t-shirt and what appeared to be flannel boxer shorts; he felt lust welling in is veins at the sight of her.

Damn it, Molly was with her…he had to calm down. Frowning, he looked at the both of them, "What's the matter?"

"Molly had a bad dream," Millicent answered coolly as she sat down on the bed next to him. "She asked if she can sleep with you and me tonight, it'll make her feel safe."

Fred couldn't say no to that face; Molly's sweet, innocent little face made him cave in, no matter what. She was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up and he knew that he'd be on the front lines with Bill, battling away her suitors. Sighing, he shifted over to make room for them, "Sure," he said simply.

Climbing into bed was a little awkward, as Molly refused to let go of her. Rocking the girl gently, Millicent kissed the top of her head, "Just close your eyes, love. We're not going anywhere." It was late now and the firelight was dimming; it was almost half an hour before Molly's sleepy eyes closed and she was able to rest the little girl between them.

Leaning in, Fred whispered to her, "I can take it from here if you want to leave." He didn't want her to stay, he couldn't handle it. Him and her in a bed without having sex? It was not happening. Not now and not ever!

Rolling her eyes skyward, she slowly removed herself from the bed. "Fine, you wanker, you explain why I'm not here in the morning." Storming out, she found herself face to face with Bridget and Lilliane.

"Are you leaving Auntie Marlene?" Lilliane asked, lip quivering.

Bridget reached out her hand without a word and took both her sister's and her new aunt's hand. Leading them into the bedroom, she gave her Uncle Fred a chilly look as she climbed into bed, followed by Lilliane.

How could he not have seen it? Bridget was obviously a seer…she acted like one, she even talked like one. Eventually it would've come out, of course, but the signs were so obvious. And he knew, even without the sight, that he had been wrong. "Marlene, I'm sorry…come back to bed."

Hiding a smile, Millicent climbed into the bed that had magically grown to accommodate all of them. Molly snuggled against her again and this time Lilliane did too. "Goodnight girls," She said, kissing all of them again, "and goodnight Fred."

"I love you Auntie Marlene," Lilliane said quietly, "I love you Uncle Fred."

"I love you too," Millicent answered in unison with Fred, "And you Bridget, and Molly too."

The firelight dissolved into embers as they snuggled in bed, warm and safe. Fred looked over hours later to see all three of his nieces huddled against the new woman in his life and her arm circled them protectively.

How had this happened, he wondered? A week ago he had been Fred Weasley, bachelor extraordinaire with not a care in the world; and today he was in the bed with four women and there was nothing remotely sexual about it! Everything in the world had gone batty, absolutely everything…

Or maybe, he thought, he was starting to become sane.


	8. Chapter 8

Pig burst through the door, dropping the Daily Prophet on Fred's head, as he always did. In Fred's life, every alarm clock he'd owned had ended up shattered and broken on the floor within the first ten minutes it began to go off. But no matter how much Fred loved staying in bed, he'd never swiped at Pig. For the small price of an owl treat, he was able to get up on time.

Groaning, he sat up to find that he was alone in bed. From the kitchen he could hear the hushed voices of his nieces and Marlene, trying not to wake him; he couldn't help smiling.

Looking down at the paper, he felt pride swell in his chest. Marlene's name was splashed on nearly every article and she was listed at the bottom of the front page as the head writer. He was truly proud of her success…

Setting the paper aside, he padded over to where he kept his robes. Swearing, he found that the entire closet was bare; there wasn't one clean set. Frowning, he picked up the set he was wearing yesterday and did a quick de-wrinkling charm on them. With another quick scourgify to clean his body, he ran a brush through his hair, and donned yesterday's robes before making his way into the kitchen.

It didn't seem so strange to be wearing yesterday's robes, as all of the girls were too; there hadn't been time to grab new robes and such. He walked in on them whipping up a large batch of pancakes.

"Smells good," Fred yawned sleepily. "What's on the menu this morning?"

Molly rushed over to him and hugged him around the legs, "Chocolate chippy pancakes," She screeched excitedly. "Yummy!"

Bridget was sitting quietly at the table, eating her chocolate chip pancakes dripping in syrup and downing them with a glass of milk. "Good morning Uncle Fred," She laughed lazily, "Auntie Marlene made some pancakes and they're better than yours!"

Fred feigned sorrow, "Better than mine?" Pretending to wipe tears away, he slumped down in his seat, "I don't think I'll ever recover!"

Giggling, Lilliane pressed a kiss to his cheek, smearing chocolate all over it. "Don't worry; I still like your pancakes!"

Millicent smiled at the four of them sitting at a table made for two. It was a tight squeeze but they didn't look uncomfortable; they looked so natural sitting there, eating pancakes and joking. Finishing up the last of the batter, she flipped the pancakes onto her own plate and leaned against the counter, eating slowly. It had been years since she indulged like this…

Looking up, he frowned. Marlene was standing alone in the kitchen with her pancakes; she deserved to be sitting with all of them. After all, she had been the one who made breakfast and, well, she was as much a part of this group as he was. Standing, he quickly transfigured the coffee table into a chair. "Marlene, come sit with us…you know, if you want." He said, his ears turning pink as he spoke.

"Sure," She answered and made her way over to the chair. Sandwiched between Fred and Bridget, she had never been so happy to be awake at quarter to eight in the morning.

Lilliane babbled excitedly about meeting their new baby sister while Molly picked apart her pancakes with her fingers. It was Bridget who took the initiative in hurrying them through cleanup. "Come on, we have to be there in fifteen minutes to see mommy and Lila!" Subsequently, she threw all the dishes into the sink and made Molly and Lilliane wash their hands in the bathroom.

Standing, Millicent began putting on her shoes when she noticed Fred's face and laughed. "Fred, you have chocolate smeared on your cheek."

Rolling his eyes, he smirked, "Lilliane kissed me this morning." He rubbed his cheek with his hand vigorously. "Did I get it?"

He had succeeded in spreading it around even further. "Here, let me," She answered, stifling a laugh. Taking her napkin, she wetted it gently in the glass of water she had been drinking and wiped his face. "There, good as new."

Smiling sheepishly, he looked away from her, "Thanks." Fred knew that without a doubt, his ears were burning with embarrassment. Firing up the floo, he threw a handful in, "St. Mungo's, Maternity Ward!" He herded each of the girls through and then turned to Marlene, "Ladies first!"

His hand pressed into the small of her back as he helped her through the floo. Millicent couldn't stop the electric pulse that went through her; stomping down the impulse to kill him senseless, she picked Molly up and went over to the reception desk.

An older witch stared down her nose at Millicent, "Can I help you, miss?"

Shifting Molly in her arms, she plastered a fake smile on her face, "We're here to see Fleur Weasley and baby Lila."

"Are you family?" She snapped, standing up from her place at the reception desk. "It's family only!"

Fred frowned as he stepped through the floor last and heard a nurse yelling at Marlene. Taking both Bridget and Lilliane's hand, he strode over to the desk. "Madame, I am Fred Weasley, I've brought Fleur and Bill's three other children to visit this morning." He didn't hide the annoyance in his voice. He remembered this witch from when Molly was born; she seemed to be even ruder and snippier than ever.

Millicent felt relief wash over her when Fred took charge. But the woman was not letting this go; it seemed like she had a personal vendetta against anyone who visited here. "And what about you, miss, I told you! It's family only!"

An angry blush suffused his face as he shouted, "My _wife_ has every right to see her new niece. Now if you'll just tell us where the bloody hell my sister in law is, it'd be much appreciated!" He enunciated every word, his ire spilling into every word.

With a huff, the woman blurted out a room number and pointed down the hall, looking embarrassed.

Marlene looked embarrassed too; had he really just shouted to half of St. Mungo's that she was his wife? Luckily, Fred was still working on adrenaline and led the way, still holding the girls' hands. Pushing the door back slowly, he felt the tension drain away.

Bill was leaned over the bed where Fleur was holding their newest addition close to her chest. A goofy smile played on his face as he ran his hand down Fleur's white-blonde hair. Looking up, he held his arms out. Bridget and Lilliane ran over, followed by Molly who Millicent had finally put down.

"Baby!" Molly leaned her face down over the new baby and smiled. "Pwetty baby!"

Fleur smiled exhaustedly, "'Er name 'ees Lila Marlene." Looking over at Millicent, she sighed, "Merci, from ze bottom of my 'heart, Marlene. If you didn't help me to ze hospital…zees could have been a very different day." Tears welled in her eyes as she held out her hand to Millicent.

Reaching out, she took Fleur's hand and held it tightly. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her own cheeks as well, "I'm just glad we were in the right place at the right time," She answered, her voice tight with tears.

"Would you like to hold 'er?" She asked, gently sitting forward and placing the tiny baby in Millicent's arms.

Bill cuddled Molly tightly and kept his other arm around his other two daughters. "She's a little small for her age but with the magical miracles they're performing here, Lila will be just fine. We can even take her home tomorrow," He said with a grin.

Millicent sniffled as she looked down at the beautiful girl in her arms. She had a light dusting of reddish blond hair on her head and when she opened her eyelids, she had bright blue eyes. "She's beautiful," she breathed, cradling the baby in her arms.

Fred watched her, silently. He was still standing in the doorway, not wanting to get too close. His eyes were so focused on Millie and the baby that he didn't notice Bill coming to stand next to him.

"She's pretty great, huh?" Bill asked, smirking conspiratorially. He slung his arm over his brother's shoulder and leaned in, "Can't believe you reeled in a girl like that."

Scoffing, Fred shrugged Bill's arm off and glared, "What are you talking about, William?"

"Oh, so it's William now," He joked. "I must be in big trouble." The look on his younger brother's face was that of a man smitten; Bill had seen that look many times before, especially when looking in the mirror. He loved Fleur with his heart and soul; there was no denying that someday, if Fred didn't screw it up he could love Marlene the same way. "Listen," He started again, sobering his joviality. "Thank you for watching the girls."

Fred shrugged, "We had fun, really. We played in a princess castle, ate pizza and this morning Marlene made chocolate chip pancakes. The girls should be plenty sugar high for you," he smiled wickedly.

Bill couldn't help himself, Fred made it took easy. "Oh, so Marlene stayed over, huh? Sounds mighty romantic, the five of you playing house," He sniggered.

With a sigh, Fred crossed his arms over his chest, "It was definitely not romantic." He answered, keeping his eyes on Marlene and the baby the entire time. "But it certainly was _something_."

"Brother, you've got it bad," Bill said quietly and clapped him on the back again.

* * *

In the meantime, Millicent and Fleur had been chatting about baby clothes, the girls' behavior last night and, of course, Fred. With Lila snuggled sleepily against Millicent, she beamed. 

"You've very good wit' zee children, Marlene," Fleur spoke softly, resting her head against the pillow behind her. "Ze girls tell me zey had a wonderful time with Fred an' you yesterday?"

Laughing, Millicent nodded, "We did have fun. They're very special girls, Fleur, you should be very proud."

"Oh we are, Marlene," She gushed happily. "Zey said you all had one big sleepover in Fred's room. I'm zorry sey bothered you an' him!"

Millicent's laughter faded to a nervous twitter, "Oh, Fred and I…we're not like that yet. I mean, probably not ever. We weren't…" Flustered, she stumbled over words. "I just mean that we weren't doing anything and probably won't ever."

Fleur frowned, "Ever? Well zat is not very healthy een a relationship!" She exclaimed, awestruck. Leaning closer, she lowered her voice, "Ze sex ees a very important part!"

A blush bloomed in her cheeks, "Fred and I don't really have a relationship…we're just friends, well, sort of." What _were_ she and Fred anyway? They seemed to be more than friends but they definitely not lovers; boyfriend and girlfriend didn't seem to fit either. And although he had informed nearly the entire hospital that she was his wife…she wasn't that to him either.

Understanding coursed through Fleur, "Don' let him push you away, Marlene. I can see he looks at you like Bill looks at me." A warm smile warmed her face, "Like a man een' love."

Luckily for Millicent, the baby began to fuss hungrily and she was able to defer a response to Fleur's assertion. Fred looked at her like a man in love? She looked across the room and found him watching her; the second their eyes met, he looked away shyly. Bill punched him lightly in the arm and Fred sneered. Was there some sort of family joke here that she wasn't aware of?

Bill took Lila and held her tightly as Fleur undid her nightdress and began to feed the baby. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, lingering as she whispered something to him in French. Nodding, he looked on the verge of speaking when the rest of the Weasley family came busting in.

For the next twenty minutes it was utter chaos while Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Charlie and the rest of the family filed in with flowers, gifts and congratulations. Lila, now sated and sleepy, was passed around from person to person, who fell over themselves 'ooh'ing and 'aah'ing over the newest addition to the Weasley family.

Millicent noticed that even Draco Malfoy held the little girl and winked over at Ginny who was blushing noticeably. Lastly, the baby was passed to Fred; her tiny hand reached up, swatting at his nose before yawning and snuggling against him.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Bill said and a hush fell over the crowd of them. "Fleur and I are very glad to welcome Lila Marlene Weasley into our family. And we were hoping," He crossed over to Fred and put his arm around his shoulders, "that Fred and Marlene would be her godparents."

Fred paled as he looked over at Marlene who was blushing deeply; but one thing he noticed was that she didn't look upset at the prospect. "Well," he began hesitantly, "We'd be honored." Lila was passed on to Bill only seconds before his mum crushed him in a hug and then did the same to Marlene.

George pushed through the door, nervously stepping past most of the family until he reached Bill. "Erm, congrats mate," He said, holding out yet another bouquet of flowers to be added to the pile. Penelope was conspicuously absent from his side and he looked extremely uncomfortable.

The rude receptionist bustled in after him, face squished into a mask of fury as he strode over to George. "This was sent from the Daily Prophet for your wife," She sneered. "Next time tell her to get her mail at home!"

"Penelope?" He asked, confused and looked at the package. Opening it, a tiny baby outfit and silver rattle clattered to the floor, "Best wishes to the Weasley Family from…Marcus Flint!?" He looked extremely confused as he looked around.

Fred cleared his throat loudly and tapped the angry receptionist on the shoulder. "Oh, there are two of you!" She gasped, surprised. Grabbing the letter and box from George's hand, she walked over to Marlene, "Next time, Mrs. Weasley, get your mail at home!" Dumping the contents into Millicent's hand, she threw her nose in the air and stormed out.

Millicent looked up shyly; thirteen pairs of eyes were trained on her. "It's not what you're thinking," She started, her voice tight with embarrassment.

"What are we thinking, dear?" Arthur asked, smiling broadly at her. "I think that the lovely woman at the front desk has told us everything, has he not?"

Striding over to her, Fred folded his arms. "No, it's really not what you're thinking. We're not married." He said, smiling gently to reassure her.

"You don't have to lie," Charlie said gently. "We're happy for you."

Another voice piped up, this time it was Fleur's, "Oui, Fred, it's nice zat you wouldn't zay anything so zat zees day was all about Lila, but eet ees not necessary."

This was bad, this was very bad. Fred shook his head, "No, you're not understanding," He said desperately. "We're not married!" Eyes scanning around, he found himself looking at his oldest niece, "Bridget! You can tell them, we're not married."

A girlish smile played on her face, "That explains why Auntie Marlene stayed and played with us! And why you were sleeping in the same bed…"

Millicent nearly swallowed her tongue as a murmur of disapproval went through the family. "No! It wasn't like that, we were just sleeping and then…Molly had a bad dream. Nothing happened!"

"Well if they were in the same bed and not doing the deed, they must be married!" Ron laughed, slinging his arm around his new-fiancée Florie.

Rushing over Millicent, Molly senior threw her arms around her. "Welcome to the family, my dear!" Kissing both of her cheeks, she crushed her in a hug again. "But I'm so disgraced you were married without us," She huffed. "We're going to have a proper wedding and NO BUTS!" She cried, cutting both Millicent and Fred off from speaking. "Oh I must call Madame Malkin immediately! There's so much to do!"

Millicent looked over at Fred, eyes pleading for him to say something, _anything_ to make this better. It seemed that he was just as lost as he buried his face in his hands. All over again, the family went into chaos with congratulating and smiling…all she wanted to do was cry. Her only solace came when Fred slipped his hand in hers and whispered, "Come on, we have to talk."

What was happening here? Last week he wouldn't have believed that his life could've spun this far out of his control. But here he was, one week later godfather to his brother's new child and his entire family thought he was married to a woman he barely knew! He waited while she said goodbye, handing them the gifts that Marcus had sent over with good wishes.

When she stepped out of the hospital room, she let out a heavy sigh. "What the hell have we done?" She gripped his hand tightly as they made their way out the front gates of St. Mungo's. Neither knew exactly where they were headed but they both knew that they needed fresh air.

"I don't know, Marlene…but whatever it is, it looks like we're going to be married whether we want to be or not," Fred answered flatly. "When my mother sets her heart on something, it'll get done one way or another."

Stopping, she turned to him. "Fred…I've…" She jammed her free hand through her dark hair, "I've been lying to you." It was now or never.

A puzzled look crossed his face, "What?" He let go of her hand, anger rising in his features. "What do you mean you've been lying to me? You don't really work for the Daily Prophet? You're not really a virgin? What?"

Closing her eyes, she shook her head, "No, I do work for the Daily Prophet and I am most definitely a virgin. It's just that…Marlene Braedenstock isn't my real name. It's my pseudonym."

"Y-your what," He asked, still not understanding.

Sighing, she sat down on wooden bench. "It's a name I use for writing. A lot of writers use them to keep their identities secret. You know, so people can't owl them and harass them at home."

Fred felt like he was being punched in the gut, "So…what's your real name then?" Why had she lied to him? Nothing was adding up.

Swallowing hard, she wrung her hands. "You knew me back in school, Fred…you may not have known it when we met at Zonko's but we did know each other." Her entire body was quaking as she looked up at him, "My name is Millicent…Millicent Bulstrode."

For a moment he sat there, staring at her. And then, the laughing began. "Y-you want me to believe that you are that _cow_?" He shook with laughter, "No really, Marlene, who are you?"

Frowning, she cast her eyes down to avoid him seeing the tears there. "That's fine, Fred, you don't have to believe me." She tried desperately to swallow the lump that was gnawing at her throat. "But just think about how it all fits. I was a year below you in school, I know Draco Malfoy personally, and I'm godmother to Pansy and Theodore's daughter!" She snapped, "And why would I tell you that I was Millicent Bulstrode, if I wasn't? Nobody wants to be her!" She screeched, "Not even I want to be her after I heard you making fun of me in Zonko's! So I lied, Fred! I lied because I didn't want you to kick me aside just because of what I used to be as a child!"

Realization dawned on him and he slumped down on the bench next to her. The bedtime story, his father almost calling her the wrong name, his mother and sister gossiping in the kitchen, it was all starting to make sense. Staring at the slick black pavement, he just sighed. "Mar…" Looking up at her again, he shook his head, "Millicent. What do you want me to say to you? Everything about this has been a lie."

"No," Millicent snapped, "Everything I've told you and we've felt together has been the truth. Didn't someone famous say 'What's in a name'? I'm not different, Fred." Sitting back, she let her head loll back to stare at the stormy grey sky. "Go ahead, ask me something. Everything I've told you is the truth…everything except my name."

Turning, he stared at her beautiful face as she leaned back. How could this be Millicent Bulstrode? She had been very large, ugly and a terrible bully in school. Not to mention that she had been a Death Eater! "How can you be Millicent Bulstrode? You're…you're nothing like her!"

"Let me tell you my story, Fred." She said gently, and took his hand again. Seconds later, she side-along apparated him back to her flat so they could talk in private. "Would you like some tea before I begin?"

Fred nodded, knowing that he needed something to calm his nerves. This was so surreal…one day he was a rakish bachelor who disliked any witch who wore robes bigger than a size zero. Now he was here with a girl who throughout school had been extremely large and ugly...yet, somehow transformed herself into a beautiful, smart, nice woman. "Weren't you sleeping with Augustus Flint back in school?" He blurted the second she came back with two piping hot cups of tea.

Biting her lip, she shook her head. "No, but he is a very important part of my story. I hope you'll keep an open mind about this…" She responded, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I've never told anyone this before."

"I'll try Mar…Millicent," He answered, letting the tea warm his hands as he held the cup.

With a shaky breath, Millicent began the sordid tale of her life. "My parents never wanted children and they especially never wanted a girl-child. It was very early on in my parents' marriage that they had me, hoping I'd be a male to carry on the family name…instead, they got me," Her voice shook as she continued on. "I didn't see them often; I was raised by house elves and the occasional tutor. It was only when I started Hogwarts did they take an interest in me…they needed a male of the Bulstrode line to carry on Voldemort's work. My mother refused to get pregnant again…and so, the task fell to me."

Fred shuddered at the name; still not able to contain his dislike of it and liking even less how Millicent's parents treated her. He was starting to understand just how twisted a childhood she had.

"They began when I was eleven, pressing me to find any man who would have me and to shag him until I became pregnant." Shuddering, she took a small sip of tea to try and calm her nerves; it didn't seem to be working. "But I didn't want that for myself. And so…I became someone that nobody would ever want and nobody would ever sleep with. I ate until I nearly threw up, I was already destined to be tall as it was and...it was easier to keep people at bay if they were all afraid of me."

How could anyone do that to a child, Fred wondered? Sadness flooded his heart as he watched her struggle to maintain her strong façade.

Swallowing another gulp, she set the cup down. "By my fourth year I was so formidable and overweight that there was nothing to fear from men at all. And it was Professor Snape who encouraged me to go out and find a hobby that might benefit me because I was awful in potions." Laughing bitterly, she sighed again, "He meant is as an insult but I decided that I was going to be a writer; a famous novelist and journalist."

A smile washed over her as she remembered the very day she met Augustus Flint, "I needed to start somewhere so, I found out that Marcus Flint's grandfather owned a large chunk of the Daily Prophet."

Smirking, Fred asked, "How did you find that out?"

"Oh, well one day I beat him so hard he started listing all his relatives and their credentials…and why they would come after me." She sniggered, "They never did, but I owled Augustus Flint the very next day. It was then that we started meeting whenever we could." She could remember the way he laughed, the way he encouraged her, "I miss him," she added with a sigh. "But nevertheless, it's then that I gained a reputation for being promiscuous."

He knew about that reputation…although, he couldn't say that he ever truly believed it. Then again, he wouldn't disbelieve anything when it came to Death Eaters, even if Millicent hadn't really been one.

Millicent let her hands run over the leather of her couch, "My parents were thrilled, thinking that I was finally going to get pregnant. And as an added bonus, I began writing articles for the Daily Prophet." She smiled again, "At that time, I couldn't use my real name because if my parents found out they'd most likely kill me. So I became Marlene Braedenstock in the world of journalism and…the pseudonym just stuck."

So that's where the name came from! He was almost positive that Braedenstock had been a relative of the Flint's family from several generations back. In fact, Augustus Flint had probably been the last of the line before Marcus' father had been born.

"After my Hogwarts class graduated and the war ended, of course, my parents were dead and everything was mine. I no longer was being pressured to get pregnant and bear heirs for the Dark Lord, I was free of school and I had more money that I could spend in a lifetime." It sounded like a wonderful time in her life, but she knew firsthand the depth of depression she had sunk to then. "I returned to working with Augustus fulltime, writing articles and editing pieces. In the meantime I also began working on myself, I went on a strict diet, and I began to make myself into a woman that maybe someone could love someday."

Fred felt his heart tighten. He had been stomping all over her heart without even meaning to; this must have been intensely painful for her. Even despite his objections against her lying to him, he felt his arm reach out and touch her. "Millicent, you are a woman that someone can love," He said gently.

Looking up, she had tears welling in her eyes, "Let me finish." Goosebumps raised on her skin as sadness overwhelmed her, "Augustus was very sick the following year; he said it was cancer and that he didn't want to be treated. He was an old man, he said, and he had nothing to live for. His son was a Death Eater and his grandson was a perverted wimp."

Fred almost couldn't bite back a snicker at that.

"When he died he left me a lot of his estate and…he made sure I got a job at the Daily Prophet. It wasn't a great one but he told me that they'd realize my potential and it'd be much more special to me when I made it up to the top by myself." Millicent snuffed loudly, "And here I am today, head writer of the Prophet. I should be happy! And yet here I am, crying in front of a man I truly care about and who will never, in a million years, love me back. " The tears cascaded down her cheeks, "And why should you? I lied to you, you shouldn't ever forgive me!"

Without another word he pressed her to his chest and clung to her as she sobbed. "Shh, love," He rocked her gently against him. "I _do_ forgive you. If I were you, I'd have lied to me too. I'm a bloody arsehole." It was she who lied, but it was he who felt lower than scum because of what he hadn't done for her. Back in school he had been cruel to her—just like most of the other boys in school. But unlike the boys in school, he hadn't let it go. He had let her name invoke the same feelings it had in school.

Draco Malfoy and a handful of others had always had seen past Millicent's game. But the rest of them? They didn't care one bit to learn about someone different from themselves. Perhaps that was why Headmistress McGonagall had abolished houses for one united Hogwarts…it was so that nobody ever felt as low and alone as he had made Millicent feel.

His shirt was soaked with her tears and his heart was heavy. Her hands were twisted up in his robes as if gripping on for dear life; his hands rubbed her back gently. It dawned upon him suddenly that he was in way over his head in this. "Millicent," He called, gently.

The sobs had dissipated into hiccupping and Millicent felt as if she had never been more exposed in her entire life. His voice called her gently out of her thoughts; her bloodshot eyes met his warm brown ones, "Yes, Fred?" She braced herself for the worst; she had, after all, told him every horrible thing about herself and revealed that she had lied to him. What nice things could he possibly have to say?

"I don't think you should ever forgive me," He answered. "I teased you mercilessly in school and you knew that. But it went too far and it must've been terrible hearing me teasing you a decade after we left school."

Millicent gently ran her hand through his red hair, "I did have a rather large bum back then, Fred." She said, her eyes sparkling with humor. "And I got over it, Fred. I gave you a chance…although I did get back at you." Chuckling, she shrugged, "The look on your face when I ordered that bottle of wine was priceless."

A bark of laughter followed her confession, "So that's why you did it, revenge?" He teased, putting his arm around her shoulders. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of him; something had changed inside of him. "Well it worked! I almost had a bloody coronary! I don't even make ten thousand galleons in a year after rent, food and taxes!"

"And Fred, there's nothing to forgive you for. I already told you, I know my bum was large back then…and without knowing anything about me or what I've become, it was a good pitch for sales." She said, smiling broadly.

Fred kissed her cheek, "It's a bloody cute bum now, though, if I do say so myself." At the first touch of his lips to her skin, he felt a jolt through his system and groaned. "How do you do this to me?"

An electric shock went from her cheek down into her abdomen. "The same way you do it to me, I'd imagine." She said, turning toward him to press her lips to his. It had started much this way when they kissed before except now, for once, they were alone and there were no interruptions to be had. Reaching up, she began to pull at the buttons on his robe.

Unthinkingly, Fred pulled back, staring into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Millicent was still a virgin and he knew now that she wasn't easily able to give herself to someone. The fact that she had even taken the first step was momentous in itself.

Millicent didn't know what she was waiting for all this time. She didn't need a ring on her finger or a promise of forever; she cared deeply for Fred and that was enough. It felt right. The time was now. "Yes," She whispered and kissed him again.

* * *

**Again, to my pushy friend with bad taste in pairings. :D**

**Next Chapter: There is smut. Be warned. BE VERY WARNED.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay boys and girls, this chapter and others like it are why this fic will be rated mature!!**

* * *

Taking her hand, Fred led her into the bedroom. Everything was carefully organized though the bed was hastily made. However, it was no matter to him what the bed looked like; they were just going to mess it up anyway. Placing his hands on each side of her face, he kissed her with every fiber of his being. He wanted to make this special for her…just as first times should be. 

Responding in turn, she made swift work in divulging herself of robes. Somewhere deep inside of her, there was the building urge to feel his skin against hers. He moved her to the edge of the bed, his arousal pressing into her thighs. Heat built within her and a rosy blush bloomed all over her body.

"Gods," Fred whispered as he tried to undo the buttons of his robe with his shaky fingers, "You're so beautiful." Damn these dress robes and all their bloody buttons! After another few seconds of fumbling around like an idiot, he gave up and ripped them off. Buttons popped off and went a hundred different directions…it'd give Molly some more work when he finally sent his dirty robes over.

Millicent didn't remember exactly how it happened but suddenly her bra was missing and he was kissing softly down her neck. Slowly, his hand pushed her back against the bed and he captured one of her breasts in his mouth, suckling and running his tongue over the hardened nipple. A soft whimpering escaped from her throat, bringing his mouth back to hers as his fingers picked up where his tongue had left.

Never before had he engaged in any kind of foreplay with a woman…not even **his** first time. But she was an innocent and he couldn't very well go pushing his way in without loosening her up. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her…

Shock coursed through her as Fred's nimble fingers trailed down her belly and slipped beneath her panties. The barest touch against her silken folds made her buck off the bed, gasping. "F-Fred, what are you doing?" She asked, panicked and aroused almost to the point of oblivion.

A wicked smirk played on his face as he left one more lingering kiss on her mouth. Moving downward, he ran his face down the inside of her thigh and felt satisfied when she began to pant. "Relax, love." She was glistening, waiting for him and he felt his groin become even tighter at the sight of her. For the past week he got a hard-on just thinking about her beautiful body…being with her now was fulfilling him in ways he'd never imagined possible.

One stroke of his finger down her sex nearly broke her. "Fred," she whimpered, her face glowing even hotter. One finger slid inside of her, stretching the tightness there and then he put two in. Somewhere within her muddled thought she knew this was going to hurt a bit; Pansy had told her that her first time she had even bled. But it only hurt a little, like a pinch, and then there was only pleasure. Dear gods, she hoped the pleasure would come soon…she was starting to feel like this was torture.

Fred shared the sentiment. With every whimper, moan, movement she made, he wanted her even more. He moved back up, kissing back up to her mouth and capturing her lips again. He helped her move back against the pillows, "Millicent, are you ready?"

Nodding, she watched as he pressed his weight on top of her, his arousal teasing the sensitive folds of her. He knew that he was trying to be gentle about this and she respected him deeply for that. Reaching out with her hands, she let them rove over his sweat-slicked skin.

Continuing to lave kisses to her face and neck, he pressed himself into her. He hissed as her walls stretched to fit his thick length. Pulling out again, he pressed a little further in…there was no easy way to do this. "I'm sorry," He whispered, his voice strangled as he thrust deep into her.

For barely a moment she felt pain and the next second it washed away as if it had never been. "I'm fine," She answered, her voice garbled from the intense pleasure she was feeling. With a smile and a rough, soul-wrenching kiss, he thrust into her again, slower this time. Then, as she began to adjust to the rhythm of his body, he began to press harder and deeper into her.

She fit him like a glove perfectly tailored. Her dark eyes filled with pleasure and the small noises she made drove him closer and closer to ecstasy. Without a word spoken, they found a perfect tempo; with every movement he was driven closer to the edge.

With a strangled cry, she felt her body burst into a million pieces, shattering every pain and heartache she'd ever suffered into oblivion. The intensity of her orgasm brought him with her, his warmth spurting into her and filling her to the hilt.

It seemed like hours they lay there, their bodies still as one. Breathing was labored and both their bodies were slick with sweet sweat. Everything about the moment seemed perfect and beautiful and right. In that moment, nothing was wrong and no one could touch what they had…

* * *

Fred was almost-positive that he had dreamed it all. Had he actually, willingly made love to Millicent Bulstrode? Had she really been _that_ drop dead gorgeous? Pig zoomed in, dropping the Daily Prophet on his face, just like every morning. Groaning, he sat up, expecting to be at home in his own bed…but he wasn't in his bed. It wasn't a dream!

Picking up the paper, he found that a small note was tucked into it. "Fred, I had to run to go to work this morning, it wouldn't do for the new Head Writer to owl out on her second day! Help yourself to anything you want. I think we should talk about your family and our "marriage". Love Millicent," He read aloud. Blushing, he noticed that she had used 'love'…then again, that was a very common ending to letters. She probably didn't mean anything by it.

Standing, he stretched and found that the buttons on his robe had been mended and it was hanging on the bedpost alongside a towel. Smiling, he made his way into her bathroom. It was much bigger than the bathroom he had; in his, you often smacked your bum on the sink while showering. In here, her tub itself was the size of his whole bathroom.

The hot jets of water relaxed him; he was sated from a night of lovemaking and heavy conversations. But that didn't for one second take his mind off what his mother was doing to them. Damn the fates! Why had he told that rude receptionist that Millicent was his wife!? He could've sneaked her into Bill and Fleur's room another way; it just made sense at the time to tell her a lie…a lie that had gotten them into even bigger trouble than they'd ever dreamed.

His mum had never taken anything more serious than marriage and family. Fred had been a burden on her for so long; she had been trying desperately to marry him off to a nice girl since he turned twenty. Seven years later, she was absolutely going batty over it. A part of him wanted to marry someone just to shut her up…but then, he'd never found anyone remotely suitable until Millicent.

Turning off the shower, he dried his body and let the towel fall loosely around his hips as he began to change into his robes. He found that in addition to being mended, they had been laundered and pressed. With ease, he transfigured a comb and made himself presentable…today he had to be on the top of his game; he had to figure out a way to get out of a marriage.

Making his way into the kitchen, he pulled open the refrigerator to find that there was just about anything he could ever want to eat. Whether that was for his benefit or hers, he didn't know. After warming some sausage and quickly scrambling an egg he felt better about everything. After all, his mother wanted him to be happy above anything else, right?

"That's it!" Fred cheered, scaring Pig right off his perch on top of the sink faucet. With an indignant squawk, he flapped out the window. "Sorry, Pig," He called after the owl and frowned as he kept going. Well, it looked like writing an owl to Millicent was out of the question so, the floo it was.

Taking a pinch of powder he threw it into the fire, "Daily Prophet, Millicent's Office!" The fire burned red, indicating that the floor he had tapped didn't exist. Trying again, this time he yelled, "Daily Prophet, Marlene Braedenstock office!" This time, the fire burned purple. Blocked? Hmm…well, that made sense he suppose. With all the people that might want to talk to her and such, it was probably necessary to block off her floo.

Finally, after wracking his brain, he decided to go through the front floo. "Daily Prophet," he yelled and stepped into the floo. He exited the floo in a front office guarded…er…watched by a girl he hadn't seen in years. Angelina Johnson was looking even more incredible than she had in school. Instead of the long blonde hair that she had prided herself on at school, she had cropped it short. So short that it barely reached her ears; her icy blue eyes swept over him thoughtfully as she spoke, "Can I help you, sir?"

Smirking, he shook his head, "Sir? I promise you I am no gentleman." He answered with a wink and leaned heavily against her desk. "I'm here to see Millicent."

Angelina halted in mid-breath, "Y-you're here to see Millicent?" She repeated. No one ever came to see Millicent, especially never any men. "May I ask why?"

"Is this strictly business or are you just curious?" He asked, frowning slightly. The shock in her eyes irked him somehow. Was it so unbelievable that he was here to see her?

Blushing furiously she pursed her lips, "I have to mark down when you come and go and a reason in our visitor's log." It was procedure, yes…but she wouldn't dismiss her own curiosity.

"Don't tell me I have to tell you she's my wife, too," He muttered, rolling his eyes at the memory of another nosy receptionist. Angelina was far milder than that witch at St. Mungo's but it was still annoying to be hassled.

A gasp tore through her, "Your WIFE!?"

Cursing out loud, he shook his head, "No! No it's not like that, she's not my wife!" Why did he keep doing this?

Nodding, she wrote his name down in the book. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I'm sure there are lots of reasons why you wouldn't want that news spread around."

Damn it, Angelina didn't believe that they weren't really married either. Why did he keep doing this! He was digging a hole deeper and deeper for them! "Which way to her office?" She was going to kill him.

Angelina gave him directions, smiling gently as he walked away. Seconds later, she summoned her owl; this was the Daily Prophet after all. They had a duty to report the news.

Fred couldn't believe the luxury of her new office! It was obvious that she was still moving in, as he saw that she was bustling back and forth between the larger office and a smaller desk with piles of files on it. It seemed she hadn't had time to arrange and organize everything yet. Slipping behind her, he let his hands run down her thighs.

"Marcus, what did I tell you about touching me?" She growled, "I'm going to hex your balls o-"Angrily, she whipped around to see Fred smirking at her.

Frowning, she folded her arms over her chest, "What are you doing here?"

Laughing, he answered, "Came to pay you a little visit." He took a quick glace around before pressing a kiss to her lips. After she had yielded and melted into his embrace, he spoke, "Millicent?"

Her eyes were closed and her head tilted back from kissing him, but she managed to answer. "Yes, Fred?"

Swallowing hard, he pulled back slightly from her. "I may or may not have told someone else that you were my wife this morning." He recoiled as her face became blank as stone. He had seen that face before…it was the look on his mother's face before she sent him out to degnome the garden without a wand.

Millicent felt her blood pressure rise several notches as she pressed her hand to her forehead, "And just who did you tell?" She pressed, praying to any deity that would listen that it wasn't someone here.

"Umm," He began, fidgeting nervously, "Angelina Johnson."

"Oh bloody hell," Millicent whispered and buried her face in her hands. Several deep, ragged breaths later, she exploded, "Fred! That woman is the biggest gossip in all of Wizarding London!" She roared.

Marcus popped his head out of the door, smirking, "Your first married fight, chap?" Striding over, he slapped Fred on the back with a chuckle, "Don't worry, the make up sex is worth it. Right Millie?" He made no attempt to hide the malice in his voice.

"NOT NOW MARCUS," She bellowed, sending the man half-running, half-slinking back into his office. Closing her eyes, she tried to get control of her heart. "If you thought breaking this off was hard when it was just your parents, just you wait! This is going to be all over tomorrow! Probably even in the Prophet, I won't be able to stop it!"

Fred sighed and placed his hand firmly on her shoulder, "Millicent, I'm really sorry. I was muttering under my breath about another nosy receptionist and it just slipped out." This was getting worse by the second. "Can we go to your office to talk?"

Nodding, she ushered him inside and shut the door. Collapsing in her chair, she put her face down on the desk; her shoulders shook violently.

Frowning, he sat down in front of her. "Are you crying?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Laughing," She answered, almost unable to control her guffawing. "This is so bizarre it's funny!" He looked positively frightened for her sanity and she smiled, "Come on now, it is!"

His mouth quirked into a smile, "I guess it is pretty funny." Funny was one way to put that; then again, he'd rather have her laughing than crying. This whole situation was screwy. They'd been dating for less than a week! A WEEK! That wasn't exactly ample time to get to know someone, court them and plan a big wedding. "So, I've been thinking about what we could do to stop this wedding."

"Good," She answered, listening attentively. "Because I've got nothing that wouldn't ruin your reputation or mine." She had, of course, thought about that but she valued her friendship with Molly as well.

That made sense, the last thing he needed was for her to become an outcast in their family; she was still Lila's godmother after all. And he…well, he kind of liked having her around. "Here's what I've come up with," He said, grinning, "We tell my mum and dad that they reason we got married was because we thought you were knocked up. And now that we found out you weren't, we got our marriage annulled."

Millicent crossed her legs as she thought about it. "It's very plausible, considering your reputation around town," she winked. "That way we can tell them that we've decided we're better off apart…its bloody perfect."

A smile spread over his face, "Why thank you, thank you very much." Standing up again, he began to pace. "But we can't tell them this Sunday...Bill and Fleur will just be getting home and it'll be all about Lila. Plus we don't want to upset everyone so soon after last week's dinner." Somehow it felt like he was just making an excuse not to tell them…

"I understand," Millicent answered, knowingly. She couldn't exactly pinpoint exactly what in that load of schlock had anything to do with telling their family they weren't married…but then, it was his family. He'd tell them when he was ready. "So you still want me to go then?"

He answered her automatically, "Yes." Smiling, he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against her palm. "It'll all work out in the end, don't worry." His lips traveled up her arm until he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Well I can't keep my busy wife from work," He winked, earning him a glare from Millicent. "I'll see you on Sunday then?"

Millicent nodded, "Sunday." She watched as he turned away, opening the door to her office. "Oh…and Fred," She called, smirking wickedly, "Last night was incredible."

"For me too," He answered softly. He'd never made love like that before in his life…hell, he'd never made love before. What he'd been doing over the years was having meaningless sex with meaningless girls in a variety of new and often filthy places including, but not limited to, the women's loo at The Three Broomsticks, they alley behind Bourgin and Bourkes and under the counter at Zonko's. In a way, he had lost his virginity to her as well.

One last meaningful smile from her made him believe that everything was going to be fine. They'd go on pretending to be husband and wife until they could weave more lies to get out of the first one. Yes, it would crush his mother but then…the very notion that Fred would never settle down crushed her. He felt bad even going to Sunday Dinner, seeing everyone with their spouses and children, happy and in love. And there he was alone, the lonely bachelor…until Millicent of course. It would be hard going back but he'd manage…for all their sakes.

Making his way out to the front, he gave a nod to Angelina Johnson who was looking a little flushed. She'd been a busy bee…Marcus Flint was glaring daggers at his back and a couple of women stood by the floo watching his every move. Great, just great, another reason they had to keep lying: Now, all of the Wizarding World knew he was "married" to Millicent Bulstrode.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder he tossed it into the fire, "Fred Weasley's Apartment!" He yelled and stepped through, back into his own living space once again.

* * *

Settling back at her desk, she was finishing up an article on a vampire that had gotten loose in Muggle Wales. He had been starved for centuries, trapped somewhere in a cave in Cardiff; he had eaten his way through an entire coastal town and the Aurors had captured him at last. Tragically, ten muggles were dead and several more were mentally wrecked beyond repair. It was a story of triumph for the Aurors, but a story of sadness for the Muggle World.

With a final flourish, she signed her name off and sat back in her chair. That looked like everything. Since Fred had left, she had thrown herself into work. It was better to stay busy than to start thinking…not to mention she could see people walking past her office whispering and casting their eyes at her through the windows of her office. Finally, she had given up and drawn the blinds.

But, as she soon found out, a couple of blinds didn't stop Marcus Flint. He sauntered in, smirking that same manner and taunting her in his usual manner. "Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Weasley, hard at work," he sat down on the corner of her desk.

"I'm not in the mood, Marcus," She answered sharply and held out the stack of articles to him. "It's all here for tomorrow's paper. You can send it to the printer right now if you want, that way they can go home early."

Accepting them at once, he set them back down on her desk. Suddenly he wasn't smirking anymore; his face was placid and almost-angry. "I think I've been a fair boss, Millicent. I let you keep your job here, I even gave you a promotion…and what do I get in return?"

Frowning, she folded her arms over her chest, "Besides being the leading newspaper in the wizarding world? Besides selling thousands more papers than any of our competition? I am just not seeing where I'm the problem here?"

"Damn it, Millicent," He shouted, pointing his finger at her. "You'll regret this! I've waited years to fuck you; I'm not giving up this easily!"

"Sexual harassment is a crime, Marcus," She hissed angrily. "And you're not the top boss around here. Your grandfather may have wanted you to make something of yourself but you'll never be anything but a lecher!" Grabbing her wand, she stormed to the door of her office. "I'm going to your bosses, Marcus, and you're damn lucky I'm not taking it all the way to Wizengamot!"

Growling, he stalked toward the door. "You'll never get them to fire me, Millicent. And I'm going to make your life a living hell."

Turning, her hazel eyes were sparking with angry fire, "And Marcus?" She called sweetly. Wrenching her arm back, she slammed her fist into his nose; she smiled as the delicate bones in his nose crunched and he reared back, screaming. Flipping her dark hair, she grabbed her cloak. "Don't forget who I am."

With anger coursing in her veins and her wand in hand, she stormed out of the Daily Prophet. She'd owl Fabian Prewett as soon as she got home…he may have been a harsh boss but he didn't stand for the antics of Marcus Flint.

The eyes of Angelina Johnson on her back didn't go unnoticed by Millicent. She was most of the way out the door when she turned once more, "Angelina?" Swiftly, she walked over, her voice syrupy sweet. But almost as quickly as she pretended to be the nice woman, her façade dissolved into a mask of anger and rage. "If I ever so much as get wind of you starting rumors about me and my husband, I will remind you of who the real Millicent Bulstrode is."

Fear worked its way into the young woman's face as she nodded. She had known Millicent in school and there were still rumors floating about that she had been a Death Eater herself. Still, she managed to make her voice sound bold, "Is that a threat, Missus Weasley?"

A deadly smirk crossed her face, "I don't make threats, Angelina. I merely remind you that there are fates worse than being permanently unemployed." Never before had Millicent used her name and her family ties to hurt someone…but she could do it. She was loosely related to the Black family, a loose tie by marriage but that put her in league with the Malfoys, what was left of the Lestrange family and the Rookwoods, merely by association.

Angelina blanched and bit her tongue. Millicent couldn't hide a smile, "I'm glad to see we have an understanding." Turning on hell, she stalked out without another word.

Hadn't Millicent tried to change who she was? She wasn't so formidable anymore, not physically anyway. She had always been cordial to the world around her, minding her manners and keeping quiet; she had not gone out and taunted the world but still it came back around to lash back at her. What had she done to deserve to this?

It finally occurred to Millicent that she hadn't done anything at all. She lived a good life, she paid her taxes, held a good job, and she gave to charity; for all intents and purposes she was a model citizen. Yet she was treated like a criminal because the world was a cruel place. It didn't matter where she lived, how much money she had…there would always be someone who didn't like her or didn't like what she did.

"_Well,"_ Millicent thought, _"What's the use of trying to please people who won't be pleased anyway?"_ She was determined to live life the way she wanted to and that meant doing what made her happy. And, she decided, she would start with Fred Weasley.

Instead of apparating back to her flat, as she may have done on another day, she took her anger out with a nice walk. It was only about half a kilometer to her flat, and the rhythmic steps helped her relax. By the time she reached home, she felt whole again, not so angry. Loosening her cloak, she sighed heavily; it had been a long, tiresome day. All she wanted to do was slip off her robes and soak in the tub for a long while before she owled Fabian Prewett.

A clang from her kitchen startled Millicent. Oh, so Marcus had decided to go for a more physical approach. Well this assassin sure was clumsy, for seconds later she heard another hearty sigh. Reaching for her wand, she let it precede her into the kitchen. "Expelliarmus!" She cried, preparing for a fight.

Molly Weasley's head snapped up as her wand went flying to the floor, "Oh Millicent, dear!" She exclaimed, "I knew I should've owled first!"

A sigh of relief tore from her throat, "No, Molly, of course not! I was just startled! It's not very often that I get visitors." _That let themselves in_, she added to herself. She found that Molly had put a pot of tea on and had been pouring it into two cups.

Bustling over to where her wand had fallen, Molly picked it up and pocketed it again. "I thought I'd surprise my newest daughter in law with a spot of tea. I pop by all of my children's flats periodically. In fact, I just came back from visiting Fleur and Bill!"

Accepting the tea that Molly proffered, she sat down at the table. There was no reason to be rude about all this; the woman was merely treating her like she would her own daughter. A sense of belonging and love swelled in her chest as she took a long sip, "How are they? And the girls?"

"Oh, they're just splendid!" Molly then launched into a twenty minute discourse on everything that had been happened. "And of course," she finally finished, "They are looking so forward to seeing you at dinner this Sunday! The girls told me that they had a wonderful time with their Auntie Marlene and Uncle Fred!"

Millicent smiled broadly, "I enjoyed my time with them as well." Crossing her legs, the two women sat in amicable silence for a moment, sipping their tea. "I finally told Fred the truth," she said quietly.

A broad smile found its way onto Molly's face, "That's wonderful! I had wondered if you told him before the two of you rushed into marriage!" She set her tea cup down and leaned forward, "It's no secret that my son can be impetuous but I think he made a wonderful choice in you, Millie." Reaching out, she patted the younger girl's hand. "You remind me a lot of myself, dear." Smirking, she wagged a finger, "Oh, don't laugh now! I was quite a beauty in my day!"

Millicent gasped, "Oh, I'd never say such a thing!"

Chuckling, Molly sat back, "You didn't have to dear! It's a fact of life! After seven children, I'm lucky to even be walking around. And yet here I am, strong as an ox!" Smiling, her eyes sparkled with mirth. "And I also had something of a wild streak if you'd believe that!"

It was hard to believe, yes, but Molly had alluded to it more than once. Curiously, she pressed the older woman, "Well tell me about it, Molly! I'd love to hear about your days as a rebel." She laughed.

"Well," Molly started, leaning back in her chair. "I guess I ought to start with how I got to be that way. I grew up with my twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian and my best friend Bilius in a very small town in Stoatshead Hill." She smiled, remembering memories past. "When we were younger, it was all fun and games but as we grew up and Voldemort began to come to power, things began to take a turn for the worst."

Millicent frowned as she saw the creasing of Molly's forehead. Nonetheless, the older woman continued, "In sixty-one I began my first year at Hogwarts and times were getting hard. My own mum died when I was young and I must, I had been extremely spoiled!" Taking a long sip of tea, she thought back to that fateful day she had met Arthur Weasley. "I met Arthur my first day, he was a blushing seventh year; and by blushing, I don't mean a virgin!"

Choking on her tea, Millicent stared at Molly. But the older woman carried on as if she hadn't noticed, "Oh no, not by any stretch of the word! In fact, it said he was the best lover that had ever come to Hogwarts! Made Bilius damn jealous! For he was said to be a great lover too…" A sigh escaped from her, "Poor, poor Bilius…"

Forcing a smile, she shook her head. "Bilius was Arthur's baby brother and truly loved by all. We were inseparable, the two of us!" A tear dripped down her cheek, "My da always said we'd be neighbors forever and never leave each other's side, even after we married. Bilius always had a crush on me, I know…" She trailed off, "I just never loved him that way."

No, her heart had never belonged to Bilius, but she had loved him like a brother. "In our fifth year, he claimed to see a grim. Of course, we thought he was pulling our legs. Bilius was a strong man, tall and healthy as hale. But, a week later he dropped dead," Pain etched itself into the lines on her face. "I was devastated, not believing him. In that same week, Gideon was also killed in a violent Death Eater attack. Fabien was never the same after that…without his twin, he was empty."

Millicent wondered what this had to do with Molly becoming wild, but the woman was just getting there. "After that, I decided to forget what love felt like. I began to go from man to man, never to get attached again. The few friends that I had besides Bilius weren't interested in being around someone as grief stricken as I was."

A bitter laugh emanated from her throat, "I slept my way through most of the fourth through seventh year male student body. And it was near the end of my sixth year that I turned my sights on Arthur Weasley. He was shy as anything and apprenticing with Professor Rochelle, doing work with Muggle Studies." She smirked, "I made it seem as if I needed help with muggle studies…although it was my best subject."

Leaning in conspiratorially, she smiled, "By seventh year, Arthur couldn't say no. It was he who helped heal my heart; he let me know that it was okay to grieve for my losses. My father was furious at any hint of me being with the rakish Arthur Weasley, the man had unwittingly seduced most of the local girls!" She winked at Millicent, "He was quite the handsome boy! Fred reminds me a lot of him, in that way."

A blush crept over Millicent's cheeks. "So you married him against your father's wishes?" She asked after a few moments.

"Oh good heavens no! Molly exclaimed and then blushed herself. "I became pregnant just before graduation and then, the rest is history!"

That was quite a story, Millicent had to admit. "Well, it worked out for the best, that's for sure."

Patting Millicent's hand gently, Molly smiled. "You and Fred will be just as happy, I can feel it in my bones."

It felt right, like Millicent had always dreamed having a mother would. Her own mother had been hateful, spiteful and downright rude. She had never wanted children and Millicent had been her pathetic attempt at winning her husband's favor. Unfortunately, Millicent wasn't a boy, and thus, her mother resented her for it—not that it was Millie's fault in the slightest. Pureblood families, especially those as old as the Bulstrodes and Prewetts, often were married for alliance, not for love. The fact that Molly had overcome that, made her even more proud to call her a friend and…well, mother-in-law, for now.

"Thank you Molly," Millicent said with a smile. "So, is there any particular reason you stopped by?"

Molly gasped and stood up, "Of course! Oh here I am, blabbering all about me when we should be focusing on you!" She hurried to her large purse and began pulling out different magazines, mostly back issues of Modern Wizarding Bride, Romantic Weddings on a Sickle and Witch Weekly's yearly bridal issue from somewhere around nineteen-eighty-two. "I was thinking we should have the wedding at Hogwarts. I already asked Minerva and she thinks it's a splendid idea!"

Millicent paled, "You told Minerva?" She cried, burying her face. Did everyone in the Wizarding World know?

"Don't worry, dear, she was very excited. She always thought you had so much potential back at school!" Smiling, she flipped the magazine open to a page she had dog-eared. "I was thinking a Christmas wedding! I know it's soon and all, but you two are already married really, and I can get all the details for a real binding ceremony finalized by then!"

Christmas was less than a month away. Choking, she wished Fred were here, he could've thought of something to say. She just nodded stupidly and listened as Molly took out her dict-a-quill and began to made notes.

"As for the dress, you'd look beautiful in the one I used for my binding, if you'd like to wear it." Happy tears were shining in Molly's eyes. "It'll have to be taken in, as I was quite pregnant by the time we got all the plans ready for our binding, but I know that the ivory will compliment your complexion beautiful." Running her hand over Millicent's curly hair, as she would a child, she smiled. "You don't know how happy this makes me, seeing my last two boys married, Fred and then Ron."

Tears worked their way into Millicent's eyes as well; how would she ever tell Molly that her marriage to Fred was a lie? Swallowing the last of her tea, she noticed that is was now starting to grow dark, "Well I think we can finalize these plans a bit later, I need to send a letter off to your brother Fabian this evening."

Shock registered on her face, "What's happened, child? It must be serious if you're willing to owl that dour old man! He won't even answer MY owls!" She huffed and frowned.

"Well," Millicent started, biting her lip, "Marcus Flint is harassing me at work, trying to have sex with me. He says he earned it, giving me a raise and a better job. It's gotten out of control…he's joked about it for years, but he now, he isn't joking."

Anger and dismay spread over Molly's features as her hands went to her meaty hips, "Why that ungrateful bastard! I'll take care of this!" Stalking to the floo, she put a pinch in. "Fabian's Flat!"

Gasping, Millicent ran over to stop her before being dragged through the floo like a wayward child. With Molly's hand still firmly clasped on Millicent's wrist, she dragged the younger girl into Fabian's private study and knocked loudly. "Fabian!"

A gruff voice emanated from behind the heavy door, "Willow, I told you never to bother me in here."

"Fabian Eleanor Prewett, I'll bloody well bother you whenever I please!" Pushing the door open, she stood before her now-decrepit brother. Even though he was barely ten years older than her, he looked centuries older than his age. He sat in a bathrobe, old issues of the Daily Prophet strewn around his feet like decaying leaves and his white hair was tousled. "And I'll have you know, I am **not** a house elf!"

Sitting up, his watery blue eyes flashed with fire. "Molly! What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" He snarled, "And…Millicent? What is this, an ambush?"

Millicent averted her eyes, praying that she'd sink through the floor like a ghost before this got any worse. But much to her dismay, he addressed her and she gave him a tense smile. "Good evening, sir," She added nervously.

"I'd like you to meet your newest niece-in-law, brother dear. Millicent has married our Fred!" She said, smiling, not bothering with Fabian's sour attitude. "I hope you'll come to the official binding, I'll be sending you an invitation."

"Answer the question, Mol," Fabian sneered, keeping his attention on his sister for the moment. "I trust you didn't come all the way over here to tell me something I'd have read in my paper anyway."

Folding her arms, she finally let for of Millicent's wrist. "It just so happens I'm here to discuss how your damn paper is run!" She bit out caustically. "It seems that bastard you have in charge, Marcus Flint, has been propositioning dear Millie at work!"

Fabian's anger dissolved in a second as he looked over at Millicent, "Is this true?" He asked, standing up from his chair. He was a truly large man, standing at almost seven feet tall, "You don't have to answer; you're not the first young lady that's complained about him to our human resources department. I will see to this immediately…" A wicked smirk crossed his face, "I've been looking for a reason to get rid of that ingrate for a while now…it's only out of loyalty to Augustus that I allowed him to stay."

Millicent went to move back when he strode toward to her, a smile playing on his mustached face. Had she said something funny? Because it certainly seemed like he and Molly were in on some kind of joke she was oblivious to.

"You're even more beautiful than Augustus said you were," Fabian said gently. Resting his heavy hand on her shoulder, he smiled tenderly. "As much as he loved his grandson, he always held you in much higher regard, and he made me give my word to make sure you thrived at the paper." Reaching down, he pulled up the Quidditch Quarterly, "You've done well, child."

Happiness flooded her heart, "Thank you, thank you so much Mister Prewett."

He scoffed, "Its Fabian, please, I suppose we are family now." Casting a glance back to Molly, he frowned again. "Good evening Molly, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Lunging forward, Molly's arms encircled her brother, "See you later, love." Once again, she took Millicent's wrist. They quickly returned back to Millicent's flat and Molly encircled her in a hug, "Have a good evening, deary, I'll see you at dinner on Sunday!"

Smiling, Millicent watched Molly leave. With a cry, she sat back on her couch. What was she going to do now? How would the family accept the fact that she and Fred weren't really married? Worse, how was she going to give up the only family she'd ever known, if even for a few short weeks? Lying against the couch, tears streamed down her face…

This couldn't end well.

* * *

Thank you to my lovely reviewers. Theresa, thank you so much for your support! I have about 70 pages written in this story and I'm getting very close to finishing it! 


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday rolled around like a whirlwind. After Marcus had been publicly humiliated and fired from his job at the prophet, Millicent had taken over some of his duties. Shockingly, it seemed that Marcus actually did a lot of work; his job was to keep the Daily Prophet vendors happy, to oversee publishing in just about every country and, of course, watch over the employees in the office. Millicent found herself falling into bed exhausted every night; by the time Sunday came around, she was fully sleep deprived.

Fred popped through the floo to find Millicent yawning. There were dark circles under her eyes, she was looking pale and all-around drained. Stepping through, he frowned, "Millie, are you okay?"

"Fine," She said, smoothing out the winkles in her green dress robes. They still made her look positively Slytherin, but they were clean. Millicent hadn't even had time to do laundry since Marcus was fired. "I've been so busy at the Prophet lately; I haven't had time to do much of anything."

Nodding, he walked over to her, "Are you sure you want to go today? I'm sure my mother wouldn't be too upset if we begged off…especially if she thought you and I were celebrating our honeymoon or something." A goofy grin spread over his face, "She'd probably even send food to keep up in top form."

Millicent feigned scoffing, but couldn't help but laugh. "It's just that since Marcus was fired, there's been so much extra work for me to do. We need to hire someone, badly!"

He held out his hand to her and helped her up off the couch, "C'mon, they'll start to worry and since Fleur had the baby, she's been somewhat…frazzled."

That turned out to be the understatement of the century. Fleur looked like someone had been 'Crucio'-ing her for hours. Her usually smooth white blonde hair was frizzy and tied back in a messy braid. The second she saw Millicent, she rushed over and began kissing her on the cheeks, "Oh Millie, I'm so glad to see you! Hold Lila, if you will, I need to run Molly to ze loo!"

Before Millicent had a chance to breathe a tiny, fragile infant was placed in her arms and Fleur was off like a lightning bolt, carrying a giggling two year old in her arms. Looking down, she swallowed as the baby's bright blue eyes stared up at her. She looked up to see the rest of the family smiling knowingly at her, even Penelope, whom Millicent hadn't seen in years.

Bill laughed and patted Fred on the back, "She's been excited to see your wife for the whole week. I swear she must've mentioned your name a thousand times…in between midnight feedings and diaper changes." He was rubbing tiredness out of his features as well.

Molly, noticing the commotion, bustled out of the kitchen with Ginny at her side. "Oh, Millie," She gushed, "You must come see the Christmas tree!" Ushering Millicent in, she smiled at the twelve foot Christmas tree that took up nearly half the living room by itself. It was decorated with magically twinkling lights, popcorn and, of course, the Weasley Family Ornaments. Ever member of the family had one, a delicate glass ball decorated with love by Molly Weasley herself. "We have four new ornaments this year! One for Little Percy, his first Christmas and one for Lila, it's hers too! And of course, one for Florie and Millicent," She smiled, tears building behind her eyes.

Millicent also found herself getting teary eyed. Right next to Fred's ornament there was a dark green ball with little quills and the Daily Prophet logo zooming around. "It's perfect, Molly, thank you so much!" She leaned in, giving the woman a gentle hug while still holding onto the silent baby.

Fred felt his cheeks burning as he slung his arm around Millicent's shoulders. This was a ruse that was starting to feel very real…Millicent was a part of the family already. It was becoming unnerving, "Mother, we're starved. Is it time for dinner?"

"Oh," Molly cried, "The roast!" Bustling back into the kitchen, she let out a heavy sigh of relief. "DINNER, and it's not burned!"

As a general rule, women carrying or holding babies were seated first and Millicent, still holding Lila, was not exempt from the rule. She found herself sitting next to Penelope, her raven hair swept back in a ponytail and she was eyeing Millicent out of the corner of her eye. In Penelope's lap was a sleeping eight month old child, oblivious to the noise that the Weasley family was making finding their seats.

It was then that Millicent noticed that George was not in attendance. There was a seat suspiciously open next to Penelope. Fleur bustled back in, smiling and took her seat next to Bill; it became clear that she was getting in 'mother's training'.

Fred knew exactly what they were doing…all of them. They were testing Millicent to see if she really fit in here among the Weasley's but, more importantly, if she'd be a good mother. She'd already passed the 'three kids under the age of twelve' test by showing Bridge, Lilliane and Molly a good time while Fleur was having Lila. Now, they'd test her to see how she dealt with young babies. Leaning over, he smiled, "I'll fill you a plate, love." The love slipped out and he knew it didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

"Is there any news this week?" Molly asked, as she always did. "Ginny?"

The youngest Weasley huffed and rolled her eyes, "No mother, I'm not pregnant." Ginny didn't even blink when her mother scoffed indignantly and turned to Penelope.

Putting her hands on her hips, she looked over at Penelope, "Where's George today, Penelope? Don't tell me he's working again!"

Little Percy Weasley was the only Weasley thus far to ever be born with dark hair, the black hair of his mother. Penelope looked flustered for a moment before staring down at her plate, "Don't be angry, Mrs. Weasley," She said meekly, "George has an important job as Undersecretary to the Minister. Madame Bones needed his expertise in pranks to help solve the Belching Toilet scandal."

Molly's face darkened, "My son put toilets above this family?!" Her scathing voice calmed to a shriek when she sank back in her seat. "EAT!"

Soon everyone became engrossed in their meals. Millicent had a hell of a time supporting the baby and eating; after a few bites, she gave up and cradled the baby against her chest. Fred had filled her plate to overflowing and she couldn't help but smile as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Tentative conversation broke out when Bill began to gush about his new job and how he was getting paid double what Gringott's paid him for curse breaking. Penelope leaned in to Millicent, "I don't know if you remember me from school," She said quietly, eyes darting around the table, "I'm Penelope Clearwater-Weasley."

A smile worked its way onto Millicent's face, "Of course I remember you Penelope, you were a prefect after all. I believe you tore me out of a few very dirty fights in my day."

Penelope's high, breathy laugh brought everyone's attention to her again and she blushed, looking down. "Yes, I must say, you have changed a great deal." As quickly as she had spoken, she blushed deeper, "For the better, of course!"

It seemed that Penelope was used to walking on eggshells…Millicent found herself wondering what made the girl that way. Back in school Penelope had been quite a bawdy, outspoken girl…now she acted like a frightened mouse. "I knew what you meant," Millie said cordially. "You don't need to worry about offending me, Penelope. I have thick skin, I assure you."

Nodding, Penelope shifted the child in her arms. "I'm…" She leaned in closer, "I'm sorry about George's behavior last Sunday. He…" She swallowed hard, "He hasn't been the same since Percy died."

Millicent didn't know why Penelope felt a need to explain for George's bad behavior, as he hadn't even been there, but she gave her a smile anyway. The woman obviously needed to be reassured. "Your son is quite a good baby," She said finally, after the woman stared intensely at her…obviously, there was something she wanted to say or do.

"He really is," she smiled, "He never fusses and rarely ever cries! I can't say as I've ever seen a baby like Little Percy. I so wish we could have another baby," She said longingly.

"Why don't you?" Millicent asked absently and jumped when Penelope's fork fell against the plate with a loud clank. Lila was jolted out of her silence and began to wail loudly. Millie lifted Lila to her shoulder, holding her head carefully and began to rock her gently.

All eyes were on Penelope as she began to cry softly. "It's not that simple!" She said, her voice shaking with the tears building in her throat. "My husband won't even look at me! I'm disgusting to him! Even I lost all the baby weight, even though I try to be perfect for him! He doesn't want me!"

Millie knew she had asked a loaded question; damn herself for being so tired! If she had been thinking straight, she'd never have made a blunder like that. Looking over at Fred, she slowly lowered Lila into his arms and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll be right back." Grabbing Penelope by the arm, she pulled her into the kitchen and slammed the door.

Arthur shook his head when Molly started to get up, "This has been a long time in the coming, Molly…let Millicent handle it." With a firm nod of her head, Molly sat back down and there was silence once more.

* * *

With the two women in the relative privacy of the kitchen, Millicent found that she didn't really know what to do. Did she yell at the woman? Console her tears? She decided after a moment to get the woman a large glass of wine and sit her down, taking the small child from her arms so she had a chance to relax.

"Thank you," Penelope said after a long time. "I don't know what came over me,' she laughed embarrassedly.

"I do," Millicent said hotly and held Little Percy closer. "Your husband treats you like shit and you started believing it was true."

Penelope gasped, "Oh no, George loves me! He does!"

Narrowing her eyes, she watched the uncertainty flickering in Penelope's eyes, "Really? Because I could've sworn that we all just overheard you saying that George is a blind bastard…"

"I…never said th—"Penelope started, but Millicent cut her off. "Did you say that he didn't want you? I think that makes him a blind bastard, Penelope."

This time, Penelope laughed. It wasn't a happy sound, though; it was the sound of a thousand broken dreams that were finally being shaken loose after she'd held them inside for so long. For several long minutes she began engrossed in her wine, the dark chardonnay seemed to soothe her. When she replaced the glass once more, it was empty. "It used to be so different between us," Penelope whispered. Her voice was wrought with anguish and fear, "After Percy died I…I didn't know whether or not I could carry on. And I never told this to the Weasley's but," Her eyes darted to the closed kitchen door, "When Percy died, I was pregnant with _his_ baby…not George's."

Millicent could feel this woman's pain radiating off of her. "And he married you so that the baby would have a father?"

Penelope nodded, her eyes bright with tears, "At first he was so wonderful. Especially after I lost the baby," A sob tore through her. "He held me and told me that it would be okay, that the baby was with Percy and we'd have other babies." Sobering, she forced the tears back, "Everything seemed fine after that. He didn't even make a fuss when we started going to sessions with a mediwitch to help me cope with losing Percy and the baby."

The air was thick with tension, not only from Penelope, Millicent thought. The conversation had halted since she had pulled Penelope in here. There was a sound of silverware and the occasional cough or sneeze but nothing more.

"Then, I got pregnant and everything changed. It was like…I don't know, Millie." She looked down at the diamond winking in the dim light. "He wasn't interested. Oh, he went to the baby appointments but he stopped coming to the mediwitch for counseling, he started working more and more…I barely saw him. I still barely see him. He doesn't want me and…I think he hates his son. I don't know what I did…what I can do."

Anger welled up in Millicent's chest. "Penelope, this isn't your problem. If I were you I'd kick George's ass to the curb!"

Shock flared in Penelope's eyes, "Oh Millie I couldn't!" She nearly cried. "What about Percy? It wouldn't be fair!"

"Oh, and it's fair that your husband is doing this to you?" Millicent folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not saying get your marriage dissolved, you know how hard that is, but you need to give him an ultimatum. Either he steps up and becomes a man or you're leaving him."

Penelope bit her lit, thinking about it. "To be honest, I've thought about it." She said quietly. "I…I think he's sleeping with another woman. I think it's the minister's daughter, Susan."

Sighing, Millie slung her arm around the woman. "It seems that George needs a wakeup call," she answered. "Are you going to be alright going back to dinner or do you want me to cover for you?"

The silent child in Penelope's eyes stretched and began to whimper. She smiled softly, "Guess that's my answer, he's getting hungry." She reached out, grabbing Millicent and pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Awkwardly, Millicent patted her on the back before disentangling her from her new friend. She made sure the woman was safely secreted out of the kitchen before she walked back to where the Weasleys were finishing their dinner. Without another word, she stepped back over to where Fred was staring own at baby Lila. "I hope you were okay watching her, Fred."

Fred had been just fine but he wasn't sorry when she took the infant from his arms. Babies as small as Lila made him nervous; what if he dropped her? Or something bad happened? He was frightened by how frail and small she seemed. "Fine, Millie," He answered and stood to help her back into her chair.

Dinner after that was an extremely terse affair. It took all Molly Weasley had in her to stop from grilling Millicent about Penelope. But, as much as she wanted to know…she had the sinking suspicion that her son was responsible and for that, she had to confront him. Besides, angry confrontations were not for family dinners!

By the time dessert and coffee were served, the entire affair had been put to rest. Charlie and his wife had left early, Bill and Fleur were cuddling by the Christmas tree with Lila safely tucked in Bill's arms, Ron and Florie had settled in to play a spirited round of Wizard Chess while Bridget and Lilliane watched in awe, Molly and Arthur had put the younger Molly into Ginny's old room for a nap, leaving Fred and Millicent alone in the kitchen. Millicent had insisted on finishing up the last of the dishes and no one was about to argue with that. Ginny had stepped in—after some goading from her mother—to help put things away.

Despite the fact that she was now Mrs. Malfoy and had all the money that the title entailed…but Ginny Weasley was still the same girl she'd always been. Her second hand robes had been rolled up to avoid getting anything on them and her red hair was pulled into a high ponytail as she cast cleaning charms over the kitchen.

Millicent finished the last of the dishes and collapsed against the counter with a sigh. "Finally, that's all finished."

"Mum used to make us do it without magic, something about the dishes getting cleaner without it." Ginny rolled her eyes skyward. "So, you want to spill what's up with you and Fred or do I need to hex it out of you?"

"Oh really," Millicent laughed. "Well I'd like to see you try. But since I wouldn't want Draco coming after me while I sleep I'll just tell you."

Ginny poured herself a cup of coffee and smiled. "Underestimating me, I see. But that's alright, Millie, I suppose I've underestimated you as well." She took a long sip, drawing her robes tighter around herself. "I never thought I'd see the day when Fred looked at a woman the way that my dad looks at my mum."

A crimson blush spread over Millicent's face. "I don't think he looks at me like that."

"Guess you're blind too," Ginny joked and set her cup down again. "Fred's always been the strange one of the bunch. The rest of us wanted to grow up and get married, have children…Fred never did. He has always said that he doesn't want what we had growing up: too many mouths to feed and not enough sources of income. But he married you, didn't he? You must've made an impact on him somehow."

Millicent found herself frowning; did everyone believe that lie? Ginny's words got to her though, "You mean he didn't want to bring children into the world if he couldn't provide for them?" Fred had told her that he didn't want to get married; as for children, he had said only that he wasn't going to have children without getting married and it didn't seem possible for him otherwise.

Ginny thought about it for a moment, "I think that's part of the reason." She started, tapping her nails lightly on the counter. "But I think he also felt as if he wasn't adequate to raise kids…I don't know why."

Why was Ginny telling her this? It wasn't as if they were friends…tentative allies, maybe. But that didn't mean that Ginny was obligated to tell all of Fred's deep, dark secrets. "He's great with kids, I saw him with the girls. He's a wonderful uncle."

"As an uncle, he can give the kids back when he gets too overwhelmed or tired," Ginny said gently. "He can't give back children that are his…and he wouldn't want to. That's why he's so afraid, I think. He doesn't want to say forever because he can't predict forever."

Suddenly the images of fear and pain in his face when he talked about Percy's death; everything was clicking into place. "You're saying that he's pushing me away because he's afraid that he'll fall in love with me and lose me…the way he lost Percy?"

Ginny nodded, "Among other people. Look at George…he may be alive, but Fred's lost him too."

Millicent's heart tightened; this was the answer to everything. Looking up, her eyes met Ginny's, "Why did you tell me this?" It didn't make sense for Ginny to be telling her this; she was effectively betraying her brother.

"You make Fred happy, Millie. I've never seen him look as happy as he does when he's with you." She said sincerely, and then she chuckled, "Can't say that I understand it, but it's what he wants. Even if he doesn't know it yet, you're the one he wants."

A smile spread over Millicent's features. "Thank you, Ginny."

"Don't thank me yet," She said, seriously. "Saying it out loud changes nothing about what Fred feels…you're still going to have to convince him that he's better off loving you than living in fear for the rest of his life."

Millicent nodded again, "In other words, easier said than done." She found herself frowning when Ginny nodded her assent as well. It was a good start that she had been able to get closer to Fred, that she was here with his family and that despite animosity in their past, they wanted to help her. "Well, chances are if we continue down the path we're going...I think we can work it out."

With a quick look around, Ginny came to stand in front of Millicent. "Do you love him?"

The question shocked her, "Love Fred? Ginny, I…we haven't known each other for all that long."

"That's not what I asked you, Millie," She said firmly. "I have to know, I love my brother and I want him to be happy. If you don't love him and don't plan on pursuing him, all of this has been a waste."

Biting her lip, Millicent hesitated for only a second, "I think I do love him." She said her voice barely a whisper. "I love him because he's funny and because he knows just what to say…and because he doesn't blame me for what I was in school. But most of all, I love him because I don't know how else to feel."

Ginny didn't say anything more after that. She patted Millicent's shoulder gently and headed back into the living room to collect her belongings and her husband before heading out the door.

* * *

In the meantime, Draco had gotten a stern look from his wife that told him he had better try and make conversation with Fred or risk getting no sex for the rest of the week. He decided that as much as his pride stung, having a warm bed was far more important than ignoring his brother-in-law.

Fred had been standing near the Christmas tree, fingering over the ornaments. His hand lingered on the one that Molly had made for Millicent this year. He barely realized that Draco was behind him until he turned around and nearly slammed into him, "Hey, watch it, Draco!"

The blonde Slytherin grimaced but managed to bite his tongue. He would not apologize to a Weasley, but he could change the subject. "I see that your mum made Millie an ornament this year…"

"What, jealous Malfoy? You got yours last year," He said snarkily. It wasn't that Fred disliked Draco…it was just that old habits died hard. He was positive that if he started being nice to Draco that the poor boy would become paranoid.

With a scoff, Draco folded his arms over his chest, "Come on, Fred. I'm trying to avoid sleeping on the sofa for the next week. Would you give me a chance here?"

"The sofa?" Fred queried, then he laughed, "With all the bloody rooms you have in that manor you'd let Ginny put you out on the sofa?"

"It's a figure of speech, Weasley. I don't expect you to understand it, you and Millie haven't even started shagging yet." This would get him; Fred hated to seem second-best when it came to sex. He was a notorious flirt and was very proud of his standing with the ladies…at least, he had been up until recently.

Fred's eyes darted around the room and he stalked away from where the rest of the group was sitting. There was no reason Bridget or Lilliane needed to hear that he had, indeed, been shagging Millicent…and it was the bloody best sex he'd ever had in his life. "I'll have you know, Malfoy, that Millicent is the best shag that ever lived."

Draco moved to argue, for the sake of his lady fair…but decided that telling his brother in law about what a minx his sister was in bed, was not the way to go about coming home in one piece. "So you have shagged her then?"

He leaned in, looking proud, "The woman is unlike anyone I've ever met before."

"So, is that why you married her?" Draco asked, looking smug. Ginny would be forever in his debt.

Fred only looked angry, "Been spending too much time with your head up your arse, Draco? What makes you think I'm going to marry her or anyone else for that matter if they were just a good shag?."

Pink tinged Draco's cheeks…maybe this wasn't going to well after all. "Look, Fred," He cast aside the joviality and plastered on the Malfoy sneer that he had perfected over the years, "I've been friends with Millicent since before you even knew she existed. I don't think you want to go around playing with a girl like her."

"Playing with her?!" Fred half-shouted, "She's the one who won't leave me alone! She keeps invading my life and I can't stop her."

"She's your wife!" Draco shot back, "That's her right! What else can she bloody do?"

For a while there, Fred had almost forgot that everyone in his family thought that he and Millie were Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley. "Millie can do anything she sets her mind to," He said hotly. "She's beautiful, intelligent and she's a damn better person than I am."

Draco nearly recoiled from the anger in Fred's voice, "Bloody hell, you're really in love with her, aren't you?" He hadn't believed it at first…the marriage was so sudden after all, he had assumed that Fred had gotten her pregnant or that she was in some kind of trouble with the law.

Anger blazed in Fred's face, "I don't know what I feel about her, okay? Are you bloody happy now, Malfoy?" He shook his head, "She's not like any other girl I've ever dated or been with. I've told myself that I'm not letting her get to me but…"

"She still bloody does," Draco finished for him. Ginny had been much the same way. He had pushed her away for a thousand different reasons but in the end, it just didn't work anymore. She loved him and he loved her and damn the consequences.

Fred nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she bloody well still does." He leaned against the table, staring down at his hands. "I don't know what I feel but I know damn well that we have a lot of problem to resolve." Like the fact that they really weren't married and every day was a day closer to Christmas and therefore a day closer to their "family wedding". "Hey, don't tell Ginny about this, okay mate?"

Draco nodded, "You've got my word."

With that, the two parted to their respective women and, after a while, the Burrow was quiet once again…well, at least as quiet as the Burrow ever could be.

* * *

**I couldn't help myself...and persistance gets you what you want.**

**Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

There was absolutely no way that this was happening, Millicent thought. She was standing in the middle Madame Malkin's wearing a set of ivory wedding robes while Molly Weasley, Fleur and Madame Malkin herself sniffled loudly. She turned, looking into the full length mirror and nearly gasped. The robes reached her ankles and were trimmed with ivory lacy that perfectly matched the color of the silk robes. The neckline was plunging but without being risqué and also trimmed with lace. She looked…amazing. Despite her hesitation about this "wedding", Millicent couldn't help but feel the tears prick in her eyes.

Ginny folded her arms and smiled. "I think we've found the set we've been looking for!" Striding over to the group, she looked over at Madame Malkin. "I'd like you to put this on the Malfoy tab," she said.

Millicent turned so quickly that she nearly fell off the woodblock she had been standing on, "Ginny! You don't have to do that. I have the funds to pay for this dress, it's no problem."

"Oh no, Millicent, this is Draco and my wedding present. The man is driving me nutters with his insistence that we get you a house elf!" She scoffed, and folded her arms.

Molly pulled her youngest daughter into a tight hug, "Well dear, that's very generous of you!" She then bustled about, helping Millicent get out of the beautiful wedding robes and having Madame Malkin package them up carefully, emphasis on carefully. She nearly drove the old shop owner mad with her incessant drivel about how the robes had to be perfectly arranged.

Millicent brushed a few wispy strands of her dark brown hair from her face. The wedding was two weeks away…two weeks! Fred was still insisting that they wait until the right moment to tell their parents that they've decided to split instead of spend their lives together. She wondered, idly, if they were going to be halfway through the vows before Fred finally got the gall to tell them! But it wasn't her choice…it wasn't her family. Even though, it was truly starting to feel like she did have a family.

Ginny nonchalantly walked up beside Millicent, "Would you care to give mum the slip for a little while?" She asked mischievously, "I want to show you something."

With nary a glance back, Millicent and Ginny slipped out the back and into the alleyway behind the shops. "What did you want to show me?" Millicent asked after they had walked past several shops. Suspicion rose in her as they went further and further down the alley, "Ginny?"

A smile crept over her face, "Just relax, this is the best part of getting married." She stopped abruptly in front of an unmarked door before pushing it open. "Brides first," She said with a laugh.

Millicent gasped as friends past, present and future raised their glasses with a very loud chorus of "SURPRISE". She gasped and her face tinged pink with shock and embarrassment. This was all a setup! Not getting the dress, but certainly Ginny paying for the dress and asking her to slip past Molly.

So many of her friends were here, it was absolutely incredible. Some of the people she knew at work where here, mingling. Draco Malfoy was chatting animatedly with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, both of whom she hadn't seen since she had left Hogwarts. Pansy and Theodore were sipping champagne and regaling a very excited Fleur about their recent trip to France. The entire Weasley clan was out in force, although Fred was conspicuously absent, and everything seemed perfect.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Millicent smiled, "Thank you all so much for coming out. I…" She laughed, "I had no idea you would all be here!"

"Slytherins are sneaky!" Draco yelled from his position in the corner and despite former house tensions, everyone laughed.

A flute of champagne was handed to her by a young woman that she knew only by reputation: Gabrielle Delacour. "Congratulations, Mees Bulstrode," She said cordially.

"Please, Gabrielle, you can call me Millicent. We'll be family, after all." Millicent didn't know what had possessed her to say that. This marriage wasn't real…this was all a big, elaborate lie. The very thought of hurting all these people made Millicent's chest tight with tears. How could she have done this to them? How could Fred? Where the hell was Fred?

Bridget hugged Millicent from behind, her lips done up with a very light amount of lipstick. "Don't worry Aunt Millie," She said and grasped her hand. Swinging it lightly, she motioned for her to bring her head down as if she had a secret. Her small hand came to wrap around the glass, "Don't drink that."

Millicent's expression went blank for a moment before she smiled. "I won't," She set the glass down and gave Bridget a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'd be tempted to overdo it," She laughed. "Now, where is Fred?"

"He's changing Lila's diaper," Bridget said matter-of-factly.

At that moment, Millicent was inordinately glad that she wasn't holding champagne. She would've spilled it, spit it or merely gulped it all down. "He's changing Lila's diaper?" She queried.

"Daddy made him, he said that they wanted to be here to surprise here…and that he could surprise you any day of the week," She recounted.

The logic made sense…and that sure sounded like Bill. "Would you show me where Uncle Fred is? I'd like to say hello to him."

Skipping along, Bridget pulled Millicent along to a room off the side of the banquet hall that the Weasley family had rented. She pointed and then bounded off, leaving Millicent alone with Fred.

* * *

What was it with these bloody diapers! They looked the same in the front AND the back! Fred stared at the diaper in his hand and sighed, "Sorry Lila, I got no idea what I'm doing here." Her toothless smile made him chuckle. 

Millicent pushed the door open and she smiled, "Need some help?" She asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. It wasn't much of a room but seemed to be a place for nursing mothers and the like. There were sofas lined up against the wall, some plants around the walls and trash receptacles around for dirty diapers and the like.

"I'm glad you're here," He said and tossed the clean diaper at her with a smile. "When did you get here?"

She caught the diaper with ease and removed her cloak. She was a little embarrassed to be wearing her old frumpy black robes while all of the guests were nicely dressed but for changing a diaper, she was perfectly dressed. "Didn't your brother teach you the charm?"

Fred's face darkened, "Why that bloo—" he looked down at the baby, "—umm…big ninny."

Millicent chuckled and gently tapped her wand on the diaper, "Parvulus!" The diaper quickly opened up and fitted itself perfectly. "There, all done." She was careful to hold the baby's head as she picked her up. Cradling her close, she noticed Fred was staring at her, "What?"

Sheepishly, he looked away, "Nothing. I was just thinking that you're good with children." His hand came up to run through his dark red hair; he sighed heavily, sinking down onto one of the sofas. "What are we doing?" He whispered.

Millicent sat down beside him, shifting the baby to snuggle into her chest, "I don't know, Fred." Her hand came to rest on his, "We're in too deep."

"I know," He whispered, "I know." His hand curled around Millicent's, "I knew they were planning this wedding shower."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Millicent asked, looking over at him.

He shrugged, inhaling deeply, "I don't know. I guess I knew how much my mother wanted it and then, how much you'd like it." It sounded stupid now but he truly felt that this would work out for the best when he decided to keep it to himself.

"Our wedding is less than two weeks away, Fred. It has to be soon," She didn't know why she was hurting like this. Ginny's words were flooding her: _"He doesn't want to say forever because he can't predict forever." _

Fred didn't have a chance to reply, Molly bustled in looking annoyed, "Fred! Millicent, this is a wedding shower, not a private party. Come now! I want to see you two mingling, and I hope, Millie, you'll tell us who is going to be standing up with you at the wedding! I still have to get those dresses ordered!"

"Sorry, Molly," Millicent carefully got up, Fred's hands came to steady her waist as she did. Lila was a fragile baby and they both wanted to be as careful as possible. Casting one look back at Fred, she quickly rejoined the party; after all, she wanted to enjoy her own wedding shower.

Fred stood up, tossing Lila's dirty diaper into the trash. He smiled sheepishly at his mother who was standing at the door, hands on hips. "Hullo, mum," He said and moved toward the door.

"Oh no you don't Fred," She snapped. "I want to talk about tonight!"

"Tonight," Fred wondered aloud. "Mum, I don't know what you're talking about."

Molly frowned, "Your brothers have gotten it into their head that they're going to be doing some sort of bachelor party for you. But I want to make myself _very_ clear, Fred," Her arm came up to pat his shoulder. "You're a good boy, be a good boy tonight."

His mother was telling him to keep control of himself? He didn't know whether or not to be so happy that she liked Millicent that much or insulted. "I won't do anything to hurt Millicent, mum, that I can promise you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Molly watched her son away and wiped a tear from her eye. It was really happening…her son was growing up, becoming a man and a husband. It was everything she'd always wanted for her children. Turning, she made her way back through the open door…everything was working out.

* * *

The party had gone smoothly as if it had been some kind of dream. The food was delicious, Millicent got to catch up with all of her old friends and Fred was able to show off his fiancée to his family. Even Fabian had made a special guest appearance to pay tribute to young lovers (and to avoid Molly's incessant screeching for the next year). After people began to clear out, the house elves had cleaned up quickly and quietly. 

It was nearly suppertime when the Weasley Brothers (yes, even George), Draco Malfoy and some of Fred's old friends came to collect him to head for the Witches' bar for a night of fun. Oliver Wood led the way with several hundred galleons in his fist, "Fred my good friend, time to say goodbye to all your old lady friends."

Fred was embarrassed that he actually frequented this particular establishment with regularity up until he met Millicent. The thought actually shocked him…he had always been a hit with the ladies and enjoyed the attention. Now, he was already acting like a married man. He hadn't so much as sniffed in another woman's direction since she came into his life!

Bill patted Fred on the back roughly, "C'mon and go inside, Fred. Fleur's only letting me stay out until eight tonight. I have to be home to tuck my girls in!" Jeers greeted his statement but Bill just smiled smugly, "You'd be running home too if you had a wife who looked like mine." He elbowed Charlie who pushed him gently.

"Bloody hell, let's get some firewhiskey into this kid before he starts thinking clearly," He guided Fred into the bar where witches were dressed in little more than their wands and panties. A few men sat around the bar, flirting with the waitresses or watching the show, but it seemed pretty empty nonetheless.

Draco motioned for one of the more voluptuous waitresses over, "My brother in law here is getting married in a couple of weeks. It's our job to show him a good time before he takes the plunge."

The woman winked provocatively, "Our groom's seat is up front…I'll send Jade right over. First lap dance is free." With that, she hopped up on the bar, exposing far too much of the skin underneath her short muggle skirt. She handed him a glass filled near to the brim with firewhiskey, "Enjoy."

Mindlessly, Fred was pushed over to the "groom's" seat and watched as a young witch come out wearing what looked like Hogwarts' robes. Her hair was bleach blonde and so long that it nearly reached the back of her knees. Her eyes were a startling shade of green and he knew immediately that's why they called her Jade. But…she was too skinny and bony; her breasts were too small, not like Millicent's. Fred nearly shook himself, when the hell had Millicent become the standard by which all women were measured? Surely he'd had too much firewhiskey! Looking down at the glass he found that he hadn't had anything to drink at all…

The unmarried men entertained themselves with strippers while the married men hung back, having a drink and watching Fred. It was Oliver, though, who noticed that Fred didn't seem to be enjoying himself.

"Bloody hell, I've never seen Fred look so…uninterested with a woman straddling him," He said, downing another shot of firewhiskey.

Charlie nodded in agreement, "I never thought I'd see the day."

George scoffed, "I don't believe for a second that he loves that Millicent Bulstrode. I don't care how much weight she's dropped or how she looks now, she's still the rotten girl she was in school."

Draco frowned heavily, "You didn't know anything about Millicent in school, Weasley." His stormy grey eyes were already to blaze with fury. "She might not have been everything your precious Penelope was, but she sure as hell wasn't rotten."

Teeth gnashed as George set his glass down, "Don't you dare talk about my wife, Malfoy. She's nothing like that bitch!"

Draco knew he wasn't going to win this one; the Weasley brothers always sided with one of their own. That's why he almost spit out his entire mouthful of firewhiskey when Bill folded his arms, "You think I'd pick some bitch for the godmother of my daughter?"

"Dunno, Bill, maybe you ran out of respectable women to be godparent to your gaggle of girls." George rolled his eyes. He didn't even see the punch that was headed for his eye. The impact sent him crashing against the bar, "Bloody fucking hell, Bill!"

"That wasn't Bill," A cold voice answered from behind him. George turned around to see a very irate Fred standing behind him. Fred. "Let's pretend for a minute that you don't abuse your wife and you're not sleeping around," Fred hissed. "Millicent is the kindest, sweetest, most wonderful woman that I've ever met. And you don't have to bloody like her but you damn well better keep your mouth shut about her!"

Silence fell over the group as George stared his twin brother. The owner of the establishment began to make his way over to them but the issue was resolved when George stood up and stalked out. "Congratulations Fred, I hope you know what you're getting into," He snapped.

Fred shook his hand and sighed. Charlie put his arm around Fred's shoulders, "Don't let him get you down, mate. He needs more help than any of us can give him." Bill nodded his agreement. Fred found that he suddenly felt a lot better…he smiled. "C'mon now, I want to buy my brothers some lovely ladies!" He raised his glass, "To marriage!"

The rest of the men chuckled and raised their glasses, "To marriage!"

* * *

Millicent was jolted out of her sleep by heavy knocking on her door. A cold sweat broke out on her body as she reached for her wand. Looking around, she found that she was disoriented…damn it, she had fallen asleep on the couch again! At least she had remembered to shut the floo network off so that no unsuspecting callers got a view of her passed out on the couch in nothing but her Holyhead Harpies shirt and not much else. 

The knocking didn't stop and Millicent grabbed a bathrobe off the back of the bathroom door. "Who is it?" She yelled her wand at the ready.

"It's your loving husband," A slurred voice came from behind the door. "Let me in!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the door to find a sloppily drunk Fred with his hand at the ready, as if he were still knocking. "Fred, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" She said, pulling him out of the hall so he wouldn't wake up any of her neighbors, "It's two in the morning!"

"Two in the morning or two in the evening," He asked, as if he thought was being witty before he crashed into her.

Millicent recoiled from him as he breathed in her face, "Definitely two in the morning. Ugh, you smell like a bucket of firewhiskey." She sighed and made sure he plopped down on the couch, "Wait here and…Fred, don't vomit on anything."

His head lolled back as he stretched out on the couch, "You know what Millicent?"

Trying not to laugh, she went about making a strong pot of coffee. "What is it Fred?" For another few minutes, he was quiet. Millicent was almost positive he had passed out. She almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke again.

"You're really pretty," He said sleepily. "And I love you."

Millicent tried not to take it to heart. He was drunk, he didn't mean it…he couldn't mean it. She looked over to find Fred's glazed eyes staring over at her, "Do you feel sick, love?"

"Millie, I said I love you," he sounded agitated but definitely not angry. "Do you love me back?" Through the haze of the alcohol, he could see her thinking, the wheels turning in her head; he had been so sure that she loved him but he wanted to hear it for himself. He had to know…

Walking back into the room, she placed a warm cup of coffee in his hand and took a seat next to him. "Fred," She brought her hand up to run over his soft red hair, "I've never been in love before. I don't know how it goes." For a moment, it almost looked like he was going to cry and Millicent felt her heart sink. "But I think…maybe…" She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, "I do love you."

A triumphant smile came over his face and he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. In the deep recesses of his mind, he knew everything was perfect and right. He knew that sex right now would complicate things…but he also knew that he was hornier than Neville's toad. Her lips were soft and yielding on his and through the thin shirt she wore, he could feel the taut peaks of her nipples. Not to mention that she was almost completely naked under that shirt…

A moan tore from her throat as he ran his hands up her thighs and rested them right next to the most sensitive place on her body. "Fred, are you sure you're up for this?" She asked breathily.

"I'm drunk, love, not dead," He answered and kissed her hard.

Standing, the two of them made their way to the bed and Fred pushed back against it. He kissed her all over, laving his mouth over every place on her. In turn, Millicent used her nails to rake down his back. Their sweat slicked bodies found a furious rhythm that left Millicent and Fred both panting. Together they came, one life, one body…soon to be one forever. There was nothing but him and her and the drowsiness that at last overtook them.

* * *

Millicent had awoken the next morning to find that Fred had already left. He rarely got up earlier than she did, but in the note he left he said that he had a meeting at Zonko's. The only grace she got was that he wanted to meet her for lunch today at the restaurant they had gone to on their first date. 

Smiling, she took a long hot shower and heated up some breakfast. She wasn't really hungry but she certainly didn't want to be starving when she got to the restaurant. Being a Monday, she didn't have to go into work but she did check her owls and make sure that the floor manager was keeping an eye on everything. All the owls were the same, except one that she received from Fabian telling her that he had filled Marcus' position and, although she didn't ask for it, she could have a week off for her honeymoon of course.

Suddenly the good mood that Millicent had been in came crashing down. How could she accept such generosity when she this wedding was all a farce? The Weasleys thought that she and Fred were already married and this ceremony was only a formality. Then again, why turn down a week off that she'd need getting herself back on her feet. She did love Fred, even if she didn't want to, even if she knew that he didn't love her back (despite what he had said while drunk); she needed the time to recuperate from the worst heartbreak she'd ever have. She wasn't just losing the man she loved; she was losing the family that she longed for since birth.

The restaurant was nearly empty at half past twelve on a Monday. The Hogwarts kids had been let out for Christmas break the following Friday and most of the shopkeepers packed up and went on their break at the same times. The streets were nearly deserted; it made Fred easier to spot as he came bustling down the cobblestone street with his cloak pulled around him.

"You could've waited inside for me, love." He said, holding the door open for her.

Millicent hated how much that word 'love' affected her so deeply. She nodded and allowed him to talk her cloak. She wondered if this was all planned, them getting the exact same table and the exact same waiter.

"Today I'm paying," Fred said and nodded at the waiter, "We'd like the Brill with the French Onion Soup." His eyes sparkled as he looked over at her, "Is that okay Millie?"

Millicent just nodded; she was dumbfounded that, one, he actually remembered what they ate and two, that he insisted on paying for it. "Fred, that's a very large sum of money. I don't mind paying…"

"Don't worry about a thing," He said with a wink, "I got a new job working at the Daily Prophet."

Millicent gasped in delight, "Fred, you didn't! Oh that's wonderful!" She stood and hugged him tightly. "How'd you convince Fabian to give you Marcus' job?"

Fred laughed, "Uncle Fabian used to take me to work with him. He always wanted me to take over that job but I was always so hell bent on working at Zonko's."

"Fred, you love creating pranks," She said quietly. Why had he done this? Things weren't making sense; he had traded in his lifelong job for a salaried job at the Daily Prophet. What was this about?

He just smiled, "I'm still going to creating pranks and the like, but I've decided it's time to get a steady job. I can't very well support myself on pranks forever." He took a long drink of the water that had been placed before him, "Besides, we'll get to be work buddies."

This time, Millicent frowned; it was one thing to work in the same office. It was quite another to be 'buddies'. "Fred, what the bloody hell are we doing here?" She snapped. "Have you told your mother we aren't married yet?"

Red spread across his cheeks, "Millie, is this any place to be talking about that?" He asked, eyes darting back and forth as if he thought that someone might hear.

"I think it's the perfect time Fred. I care for you and your family very deeply." She was trying to keep her cool but was failing fast. She wanted this to be over right now. "This is tearing me apart! Make a decision!"

Fred folded his arms, "You think this is easy for me?" He retorted. "You think I want to tell my mother that we've lied to her for months? Let her plan a fake wedding? Millie, it kills me too!"

"Then do something about it!" She snapped, "If you even love me a little bit, end this. Either marry me or grow a pair and tell your mother we lied!"

"Oh it's that simple, is it?" He yelled back, "How would you know what telling your mum that you lied for so long about something she wants so much? Your mother probably would've been proud of you!" The second he said it, he immediately regretted it. He moved to apologize but Millicent shook her head fiercely.

"You're probably right; my parents were the scum of the earth." She didn't know why tears were streaming down her face. "But your parents aren't. Your mum and dad are everything I never hoped to have. They're nice to me, Fred. I haven't known them as long as you but I don't want to lie anymore."

Fred's hands came up to cover his face, "Bloody fucking hell, Millicent. We're in too deep." He brought his hands back down on the table to hard that the plates clinked. "The wedding gifts, the dresses, the flowers and now this!" He reached into his pocket and handed her a small package. "Uncle Fabian gave it to me…open it."

Tears were streaming down on her face as she tore off the old newspaper to find a box. She gasped when she opened it to find a beautiful square-cut diamond ring encrusted with emeralds on either side.

"It was my grandmother's," He said almost inaudibly. "When he came to the party and found out that you didn't have one, I was properly chastised." Leaning back in his seat, his eyes met Millicent's tear filled ones, "Please, put it on."

Millicent didn't argue with him, she merely slipped the ring on her finger to find that it magically adjusted to her size. "It's…it's beautiful," she said after a moment. "But I can't take this. It belongs to your wife." She moved to take it off but Fred stood and grabbed her hand.

"You are my wife," He said as he gently cupped her face. The feeling of wet tears against his hand made him want to cry with her.

Sniffling loudly, she pulled free of his hand, "Not for real, I'm not."

Fred found that his words stung her, "As real as there ever has been, Millicent. I care about you too. I…"

Millicent's eyes widened, "What are you saying, Fred?" Was this it? Was she finally going to be happy?

"I think we can make this marriage work, for both of us." Fred didn't know those words were going to come out of his mother until they were out there. Suddenly, he wondered if someone else in the restaurant had said them. Looking down, he found that Millicent was crying again, "Oh Millie, I don't want to make you cry again."

Standing up, she flung her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back, she found that Fred was smiling, "You're really serious?"

"As the Dementor's kiss," He said and kissed her again. Happiness was bursting in his chest; he felt that, for the first time in a long time, he was doing the right thing. And it felt good. Very, very good.

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers :D And here's a present to my lovely friend who got ignored this afternoon :(**


	12. Chapter 12

Pansy bustled into the room that had once been hers to share with Millicent. Headmistress McGonagall had been kind enough to open up their old dormitory for the purpose of getting ready for the binding ceremony. It stood that none of the Weasley boys would want to come into the Slytherin girls' dorm anyway and, since the students were out on Christmas holiday, the place blissfully empty.

Taking one look at herself in the mirror, Millicent smiled. Her dark brown hair had been magically elongated for the ceremony and was done up in an elegant twist; ivory roses the color of her wedding robes were twisted in the locks of hair. Her makeup had been done by Pansy who had been quite the expert back at Hogwarts and was near-perfect at it now. She had never felt more beautiful in her entire life. Still, there was the nagging reminder that Fred didn't really love her…the thought made her feel sick inside. Literally, she felt like vomiting all over the delicate slippers that she had bought to match this outfit.

"Are you okay, Millie?" Pansy asked, concerned. Sylvia, her daughter, was playing the role of flower girl in this ceremony; the excitement of this wedding trumped even the fact that tomorrow was Christmas **and** Sylvia's birthday…and that was saying something. "You're looking a little green around the gills."

Millicent smiled gently, "My stomach is a little upset." She answered and shook her head. "Just nerves I think, there's lots of people out there."

Molly came bustling in before Pansy had a chance to reassure her. She stopped short, her eyes brimming with tears, "Oh Millie, dear." Sniffling loudly, she stepped forward and enveloped her newest daughter-in-law in a tight hug. "Welcome to the family, Millie! You look beautiful."

Tears began to stream down Millicent's face as well, "Thank you, thank you." She forced he tears back as she didn't want to have to spend another hour while Pansy corrected the makeup charms.

Ginny came up behind her mother, "Minerva says we're all ready when you are Millicent." Smiling gently, she ushered Sylvia out of the room to help her set up the charms on the flowers before she made her way into the Great Hall.

"This is it," Pansy said with a demure smile. "Come on, Millie, let's get you married."

Millicent made her way down the steps carefully; she knew that the robes were charmed to stay out from under her feet, but that didn't stop her from tripping over her own two feet. With the butterflies exploding in her stomach, she didn't trust herself to be steady. She wanted this so deeply but that didn't stop her from nearly fainting at the sight of nearly a hundred witches and wizards there to see her "reaffirm" her marriage to Fred.

Fred was already standing in the front of the Great Hall. All of the tables had been removed or set to the side where food and refreshments would go later. Even the teachers' table had been removed. The enchanted ceiling showed nothing but bright sunshine and clear skies; light streamed through the giant glass windows of Hogwarts. In short, everything was as perfect as it ever could be. But that didn't stop Fred from looking like he was about to swallow his own tongue.

Bill, Charlie, Oliver and Ron stood next to him looking very handsome in their dress robes; Fred, though, looked incredible. His black dress robes were custom cut to his body by Draco Malfoy's own tailor. In short, the dress robes were made for a king and Fred looked like one. Millicent couldn't keep her eyes off of him and that sentiment was likewise for Fred.

Sylvia led the train, tossing delicate white lilies and baby's breath onto the long stone walkway that would lead Millicent to Fred and her future. Bridget was close behind, leading the train in her delicate purple robes. Fleur went next, looking superb after having a baby less than two months ago. Ginny smiled proudly as she made her way second to last. Finally, Pansy took her walk down the aisle…that left Millicent, the bride.

Music swirled around her and she suddenly felt compelled to run and hide. Every witch and wizard in the crowd was staring at her, waiting for her to make a move. Molly was bawling loudly in the front row while holding onto Arthur, who was also looking suspiciously teary. Penelope had decided to sit in the back with Little Percy and George and give Millicent a bright smile.

Everyone was waiting on her, watching her. Suddenly the nagging urge she had to vomit came through full force. She nearly doubled over from the feeling; she would've if it hadn't been for a strong pair of arms around her waist. "Relax," He said, smiling brightly at her.

Millicent let out a shaky breath and linked her arm in Draco Malfoy's, "Thank you." She whispered. It seemed that a collective sigh went through the crowd as she began to move down the aisle half-escorted, half-held-up-by Draco Malfoy.

As if it were normal, Draco brought her to the very front of the Great Hall and pressed a kiss to the side of her cheek, "You're welcome."

Fred's arms immediately replaced Draco's and Millicent felt secure again. Looking into his eyes, she let his strength be hers too. She knew he was nervous but this was their wedding…they were going through with this. All the papers were signed, the honeymoon was paid for, and there was no backing out now.

He wondered briefly if she was alright, she seemed sure about this wedding and him…but he could feel the weakness in her arms. Before he had time to speak, Minerva McGonagall turned to both of them, "We're gathered here today to bind together Millicent and Fred in the magic of their love," Despite her firm resolve, she felt herself going a little weepy at the sight of the two lovers.

"I will ask first if there are any objections to this binding," Her beady, near-black eyes swept over those congregated there. Nobody moved, nobody seemed to breathe until she gave a nod of her head, "Since there are no objections, let us continue. Bill, Pansy, do you have the rings?"

Pansy took a step forward, coming to stand next to Bill. Each of them knew their place; in their right hands, they extended the rings that Millie and Fred picked out for one another.

"Raise your wands please," Minerva said firmly. With her own wand in hand, she pressed it to Bill's palm, "Repeat after me, _Iugorum_!"

Bill's strong voice echoed hers as he pressed his wand to the ring, "_Iugorum_!"

Next, Minerva turned to Pansy, "Repeat after me, please, _Iugorum_!"

Pansy smiled as she pressed her wand to the ring, "_Iugorum!_"

"These rings have been bound sacredly into the realm of our magic. They bind you forevermore in love and pain, sickness and health, thick and thin, in life until death do you part." Turning her eyes to Millicent, she smiled. "Do you, Millicent, honor these sacred vows as I have spoken them?"

Without hesitation, Millicent replied, "I do."

Turning to Fred, Minerva smiled, "Do you, Fred, honor these sacred vows as I have spoken them?"

Nary had a heartbeat passed and Fred nodded, "I do." His voice came out shaky and slightly weak, but it was strong enough to be heard. Millicent felt tears of joy building in her throat. It was really happening…they were really getting married.

Pansy and Bill handed off the enchanted rings to Millicent and Fred respectively before taking their places once again. Minerva turned to Fred, "Repeat after me, Fred. With this ring, I pledge myself to you, Millicent, forevermore."

Fred gently slid the ring on her finger, "With this ring, I pledge myself to you, Millicent, forevermore." She was so beautiful, he felt his chest nearly burst open with pride and…lo…tenderness.

"Now you, Millicent," Minerva said gently. "Repeat after me, with this ring, I pledge myself to you, Fred, forevermore."

Through the tears, Millicent wasn't sure exactly how she had managed it but she did get the ring onto Fred's finger. "With this ring, I pledge myself to you, Fred, forevermore." She loved him more in this very moment than she would ever be able to express.

"Fred, Millicent," Minerva started, "I now pronounce you wizard and wife, may you live in love, peace and happiness in the vows you have made today, forevermore." She stood back, "You may kiss the bride!"

Applause and cheers exploded from the guests when Fred pulled Millicent into his arms and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him, joy, tears rushing through her all the same time. They kissed so long and so deep that Minerva began to clear her throat and one of their guests (Fred swore it was his Uncle Fabian) yelled 'Save it for the honeymoon!'

The newly married couple broke apart, blushing. Fred put his arms around him, "Well, Mrs. Weasley, what now?" Despite the fact that this was the last thing on earth he'd ever wanted, he felt so bloody happy that he felt he could fly without a broom.

Millicent chuckled, "Beg off from the reception and see if married sex is as good as they say."

The shock on his face just made Millicent laugh, "I've made a wanton out of you!" He said but then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "We'll get there I promise," he made a flashy display of the ring on his finger that was still glowing. "The marriage consummation law the Ministry made is the only one I like."

Laughing heartily, Fred and Millicent were whisked from the Great Hall for some alone time before they were bombarded with congratulations, pictures, cake and who knew what else Molly had planned…Millicent sure hadn't been paying that close attention to the details. After all, they hadn't really planned on going through with this wedding.

Millicent found herself in a room that she'd never seen before, "Where are we?" She asked, turning to Fred who was smiling brightly. He came up behind her and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck that sent shivers up her spine.

"This is where all the Hogwarts students used to go to shag without getting caught," He said with a wry smile.

"Well it's no wonder I've never been here," She laughed and slung her arm around him. "Why are we here?"

Fred waggled his eyebrows, "Why do you think?" At the surprised look on her face, he laughed and shook his head, "I just wanted a chance to be alone with you before the circus starts. Mum has really outdone herself on this one," He said with a sigh.

Nodding, Millicent sat down on what appeared to be a bench but as soon as she sat down on it, it magically turned into a bed. Instead of jumping back up, she leaned against one of the pillows. After several moments of silence, she sat back up, "Fred, do you regret what we did?"

His solid brown eyes met her rich hazel ones, "No." He said without reservation. "It made everyone happy, my family, you, and even me." Taking a seat next to her, he took her hand in his, "You are happy, right?"

Millicent didn't know why that bothered her…he was happy about this, he had just said so. But, the tone of his voice revealed that he seemed to be reluctantly happy. "Of course I'm happy, Fred." She answered and pressed a kiss to his hand in hers. "Who knew I'd ever marry such a handsome wizard as you?"

"You deserve better than me," Fred retorted. "You've really made me the luckiest man in the world by marrying me but…I really don't deserve you."

"I love you, Fred," Millicent replied softly. "With my whole heart, my whole soul, I love you." Closing her eyes, she sighed, "You don't have to say it back. In fact, don't say it back unless you really mean it. But I want you to know how I feel about you."

Fred felt like scum; he cared about her deeply, he wanted her not only for her body but for the way she helped him, loved his family and cherished every moment they had together. "I care so deeply for you, Millie," He started, "But I don't know yet."

It hurt so deeply that Millicent nearly recoiled; she forced herself to hold it all inside. She wanted him to be honest with her but she needed him to want this life and her. "Well," Millicent swallowed the tears in her throat, "We have all the time in the world to figure it out."

His arms came around her and he pressed a kiss to her temple, "That we do."

A loud knock sounded on the door, startling them both. Ron's voice broke through, "You two better not be shagging in there! Mum says you better come out now for pictures before you two sully your robes!"

Fred and Millicent both snickered. "We'll be right there, Ron!" Fred called, "And you can tell mum we're _not_ shagging!" Standing up, he took Millicent's hand in his. "Mrs. Weasley," He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Mr. Weasley," She answered with a very un-Millicent giggle. "Let's go." And with that, they were off to meet and greet their guests.

* * *

The first face that Millicent saw…of course, it had to be Molly Weasley. Before she even got one breath out, Molly threw her arms around her, "Oh Millie dear, welcome to the family!" She gushed, tears running down her face. "I never though I'd see the day my Fred got married!" 

Fred sighed loudly, "Mum, please!" He succeeded in only drawing her attention his way. The sloppy mother kisses made him blush even redder, "Gods, mum, that's enough!"

Bulbs were flashing left and right, formal photographers, guests and, surprisingly enough, some house elves. Perhaps Dobby had insisted on a few photos to hang on the kitchen walls or maybe they were helping the photographer…Millie didn't really care either way. She merely smiled, twirled, turned and posed a thousand different ways for a million different pictures. Fred was beside her the whole time, cracking jokes in her ear, holding her tightly. It seemed to everyone that they were the perfect couple, happiness would be theirs forever.

An entire hour of the reception had passed with people merely loitering, chatting, and eating the delicious sampling of food that the Hogwarts house elves had cooked up. The newly married couple had been passed around from friend to relative and the back again. People were slowly weeding out by the time the actual dinner was served.

Funnily enough, Molly had chosen a fabulous bed of greens and a cup of French onion soup to begin and a delicate Brill for the main entrée. Millicent wondered aloud if Fred had told his mother about their first date; apparently, he hadn't. It simply was fate that things turned out like this…all of the things. Everything.

Dinner was delicious. Millicent found that her appetite had returned full force; the little case of nerves she had was nothing to worry about after all. She and Fred were sitting at a table slightly elevated above the rest. To her other side was Pansy, Theodore and Sylvia surrounded by a sea of friends and coworkers. On Fred's side there was a shocking collection of red hair and the Weasley wives of course; it was a club Millicent was the newest addition of.

Leaning over, Fred took her hand in his again, "Would you like some champagne?"

Millicent shook her head, "I felt a little barmy this morning. I don't want to tempt fate," She said and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I want to be sober and feeling fine for our honeymoon."

"Well, when you put it that way," He set down his glass and smirked. "I see your point."

As the house elves began to cleanup, the music began. Molly had hired the same quintet of string players that had played at her wedding; yes, the members were considerably older and some had been replaced, but at the first movement of their bows, it was perfectly evident they were the very best that money could buy.

"Well, they can't dance until we do," Fred said, standing up and holding out his hand to her.

Millicent gasped, "Fred I don't do dancing." She bit her lip, "I'm afraid I have no rhythm, none at all! You saw me as a child; I tripped over my own two feet more often than I walked."

A bark of laughter escaped him, despite the fact that he tried to hide it. "You'll be perfect, Millicent," He pulled just hard enough to get her to her feet and then brought his lips down to hers. "Don't do it for me, do it for my mum. I don't think there are enough pictures of us yet, we owe her this."

"Fine," Millie feigned a scoff but she was smiling. The crowds seemed to part like water as the two of them made their way to the dance floor. One of Fred's hands rested on her waist and the other took her free one. In turn, she placed her arm on his shoulder.

The quintet started up a slow, sweet canon that pierced the air, raising goose bumps on many a person's skin. Fred, although her was reluctant to do so, let Millicent lead just so it wouldn't look as if they were about to fall on their faces. Soon, they found a comfortable pace and Millicent brought her cheek to rest against Fred's.

"Thank you," She whispered, holding him close to her.

Fred laughed softly, "For what, Millicent?"

Swallowing hard, she just shrugged, "For everything. For believing in me here and now, and for not running away after I lied to you," she whispered. "You could've made that very hard on me…and I don't blame you. I lied about my name."

Suddenly, Fred sobered, "Millicent, I thought that was behind us." Pulling back slightly, he looked into her fathomless hazel eyes. "You may have lied about your name, but everything we did, everything we have was you and I. What does it matter if you're Marlene Braedenstock, Millicent Bulstrode or Millie Weasley?"

"Dear god, I'm Millie Weasley," She said, shocked. Laughing, she shook her head, "My dear parents have to be spinning in their tombs right about now."

He hadn't ever heard Millicent speak about her parents beyond to discuss how they had neglected and abused her. "Forget them, Millie," He said and pressed another kiss to her lips, "They don't deserve to share this day with you."

Suddenly, Millicent realized that she was…dancing! She hadn't even noticed that she was moving to the beautiful music or that many others had joined them there. Arthur and Molly were making an excellent standing. Draco and Ginny beside them were putting every one of them to shame; Bill and Fleur were keeping time, swaying and holding each other's hands while Bridget, Lilliane and little Molly huddled by their feet. Penelope was holding Lila and little Percy while trying everything in her power to ignore her husband. Even Ron was having fun twirling his new fiancée Florie around the floor.

For hours it seemed, they danced. Fast dances, slow dances, waltzes, jigs and tangos. Before long, even more guests had left and it was time to cut the cake. It was a giant thing, tiers and tiers of white frosting done with little flowers and an enchanted pair of dolls on top that looked like Fred and Millicent. Molly had the decency to look properly scandalized when the miniatures on top were found snogging heavily before they were pulled off and set aside.

Bill grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray and raised it, "This may be an odd time for a speech but just the simple fact that I'm keeping Fred from his cake makes up for it." An appreciative chuckle went through the crowd, especially the immediate family, who knew of Fred's ardor when it came to cake. "My little brother has found a right perfect woman in Millie," He leaned in, kissing Millie on the cheek. "I hope only that you are blessed with a happy marriage, glad tidings and all the love in the world!"

"Here, here," A voice cried. Thunderous applause resounded in the hall that seemed to get louder as Fred and Millicent linked hands to make the first cut of the cake. More flashbulbs went off and both were pulled away so that cake could be distributed. The festivities were winding down, the hour was growing later and the young, single ladies were all gearing up for the bouquet toss.

Millicent had to admit, the cake was absolutely exquisite. The only problem was that, once again, she was feeling slightly barmy. She knew she was a little worried about the honeymoon. Being Christmas, it was extremely difficult to get reservations to somewhere warm. Fabian had been nice enough to lend them his villa that was located somewhere in Wizarding California. He hadn't divulged why he owned property in the states but he had promised them quiet and romance; and that, Fred and Millie, were not going to turn down.

Draco leaned down, "Fred, do you mind if I borrow your wife a moment?" His cloudy grey eyes were unreadable as he held his out to Millicent.

Fred nodded, "Don't keep her long, though. Looks like everyone is getting ready to leave and Bridget has informed me that throwing the bouquet is a tradition."

"I won't be long," She said and gave Fred a gentle parting kiss. Much to Millicent's dismay, Draco brought her out onto the dance floor. "What's going on, Draco?" She asked gently.

Sighing, he shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Millie." He said quietly. "You were very…tense, earlier."

For a moment, she had already forgotten what had happened during the binding ceremony. "I don't know what happened, Draco." She said, her eyes meeting his. "I was feeling wonderful, great and then suddenly I felt very ill. I'm sure it was just nerves."

"And he makes you happy, Millie?" Draco queried. "You know that even though I am Ginny's husband and connected to the Weasley Family, I'm still your friend first and foremost. If he ever, ever mistreats you or you need to get away or he goes away and you're afraid to be alone, Millie," He cupped her face and looked her straight in the eye, "There is always a bed for you at the manor. No questions asked."

For some reason, that brought tears to her eyes, "Thank you, Draco." She hugged him before parting, "It means everything to me that I have friends who care as much as you do." Turning to the quintet, she found that they were quickly packing up their things. Pulling her hand from her hip, she pressed it to her throat, "_Sonorous_!" Immediately her voice was amplified, "I'd like to thank everyone who has come today to support Fred and me on our very special day." She smiled over at her new husband who gave her a sly wink. "It means everything to me, to us." Bleary eyes looked back at her, a mix of drunken stupor and extreme happiness (it was more of the latter). "And now, single ladies line up!"

A squeal went over the crows as Millicent was handed her bouquet. Turning around, she let them fly without any pretense. Turning around, she noticed that her brutish strength hadn't all disappeared…the flowers had flown high over the single ladies and into the arms of…Penelope.

The dark haired women looked up and smiled. To Millicent she mouthed 'Thank you' and sat back down.

Millicent found herself smiling broadly. Penelope deserved to be happy…and if that wasn't with George, so be it. Somehow the flowers symbolized a new beginning for her. And, a new beginning was starting for Fred and Millicent now.

With a flourish of goodbyes and waves, tears and laughter, Fred and Millicent made their way to the Headmistress' office where the portkey to Fabian's cottage was. They bags had been sent to the cottage and unpacked by Fabian's house elves—at least, that's what they had been told. Everything was planned. All the cottage needed was the two of them in it.

Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled. "This was surprisingly fun," He pulled the portkey off of Minerva's desk. It was set to depart in exactly 5 minutes and Fred was taking no chances.

"I had fun too," She answered, keeping her arms firmly around him. "Everyone looked so beautiful and they weren't just pretending to enjoy themselves. I swear, before today I thought weddings were just expensive, disgusting displays of wealth that everyone secretly hated. I guess I never took into account the tender loving care that goes into it."

Fred nodded his assent, "Yes, but don't go telling my mother that. She'll bloody well guilt you into planning Ron and Florie's wedding. She may well do it anyway, but don't make it easy on her!"

Laughing, she shook her head, "I won't give her any encouragement. There's no doubt that I'd be absolutely horrendous as a wedding planner. Everyone would be dressed in mauve or grey or green and the flowers wouldn't match. Your mother is just perfect; I can probably never live up to her."

"Don't sell yourself short, Millie," Fred said, holding her tighter as their five minutes got down closer to go-time. "Any wedding you would've planned would've been perfect. My mother just has more experience, that doesn't make her better than you. I know for a fact that my mother doesn't write as brilliantly as you and will never be half as sympathetic." He chuckled.

Millicent reached up, pressing her lips to his. Fred kissed her back, the portkey sandwiched between them as it flared to life and sent them to their honeymoon.

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers, and my lurking readers too :D Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

A lot of things had been a whirlwind in Fred and Millicent's courtship, but none were quite as windy as Fabian's cottage. The little cottage was one story, painted white but the paint was flaking off in several places due to wind and sand erosion. The shutters were black, still intact due to the fact that they were made of plastic. Sounds of wind and waves crashing on the shore thundered in Fred and Millicent's ears as they pushed their way past the muggle car parked out front and onto the sturdy wooden stairs that led to a screened in porch.

Fred pushed the screen door open and ushered Millicent through. Thunder rumbled in the sky followed by the sizzling crack of lightening. Sighing, he smiled at her, "Happy Honeymoon, love."

Millicent laughed, running her hand over the clean, simple deck furniture that had been arranged for them. It was a homey little cottage but definitely crème de la crème for location. The sand was heavy and damp now, but even as it stood, it was the palest white she had ever seen. She couldn't wait to see it when the weather was nice.

Opening the door, he stopped Millicent before she walked in. Ears tingeing pink, he reached over and swept her off her feet. "It's tradition."

"Oh," Millicent gasped; she had not been expecting that. She wrapped her arms around Fred as he walked through the door and set her down on the other side. Looking confused, she cocked her head, "What kind of tradition was that?"

Fred shrugged, "Don't know, Da just told me to try it." He nudged her, "Says it's a surefire way to get laid."

Millicent laughed as he closed the door behind her, "Fred, my love, you were getting laid anyway." Bringing her hand up, she ran it through his dark red hair, "Now, are you going to keep your wife waiting or are you going to take me to bed?"

"Married a few hours and nagging me already!" Fred pretended to look angry but failed miserably; a sultry smile continued to plague him until he gave up and let it play on his face.

She started to slip the beautiful ivory robes off her shoulders, exposing her beautiful creamy skin to the dim light of the cottage.

Striding toward the bedroom, as there was only one in the cottage, she let the robes drop off of her shoulders until she was left in the lacy underthings she had started the day off in. The bedroom was pained in a soft baby blue, adorned with shells and paintings of the sea. It was…perfect. But one could be sure that Fred wasn't thinking about the room at this moment, he was thinking only about the beautiful woman in his bed…his wife.

Pressing a kiss to her mouth, he let his hands rove her body. "God, Millicent, you're so beautiful," He whispered, "You make me crazy!"

Her hands came up to undo the buttons on his dress robes; someone had obviously been thinking on their feet when they put far less buttons on dress robes. It made it infinitely easier to take them off than regular robes; in a few quick movements, Fred was blissfully naked. Somehow he had also lost his underwear…but nobody was going to speculate on how that actually occurred.

"You make me crazy too, love," She said, her voice raspy with passion. Fred had removed her bra and was slowly trailing hot, wet kisses down her breasts. Moaning, she tangled her fingers in his hair. It became harder and harder to hold on as he began to kiss lower, pressing kisses to the valley between her breasts and then to the dip of her belly button. He was moving lower and she couldn't help but panting.

Her nails on his back and his shoulders, and the taste of her in his mouth were making him wild with need. Still, he wanted to touch her, to taste her the way no other man ever had and no other man ever would. His tongue darted into the silky folds of her and he grinned as she cried out. Drawing the dampened panties away from her, he threw them way from them and continued his oral exploration.

"Fred," Millicent whined, "Please, please." There was no rhyme or reason to her pleas but Fred knew what she wanted of him. At another time, he might've prolonged the pleasure and taken her with his mouth but his own erection was becoming so tight that he felt he might explode right there.

The room was spinning, Millicent knew it was. And yet, she never felt as firm as secure as she did with Fred with her, like this. His tongue inside the most secret place inside of her nearly broke her, but what he was doing with his mouth now seemed to be every worse.

Fred trailed kisses back up her body, starting with her toes and moving up to kiss the dimpled flesh beneath her knee. He gasped in his own pleasure as he kissed her inner thighs and heard her whimpering his name again. He wanted his name to be the only name…she was his now, for better or for worse, forevermore. Mouth pressing to her abdomen, then back up her ribs to her breasts, he felt urgency driving him. She was soaking wet only for him.

Arching back off the bed, she almost missed her own voice, "I love you." For once, those words didn't ruin the mood. Fred pressed his fevered flesh to hers and entered her slowly, languidly as if he had all the time in the world…when they both knew, he did not.

A groan escaped his lips and he reveled in the feeling of her, tight and wet around him. She was perfect, the strongest aphrodisiac that there ever was. He thrust into her, reveling in the chorus of moans that the two of them made. There were little shockwaves happening to her, little mini-orgasms that nearly made him explode inside of her but he was determined to ride out the pain-pleasure and come when she did. Fair was fair, after all.

Her world was swimming in a haze of pleasure, the ache of need was strong within her belly and she raked her nails down his back. That was all it took, Fred moved harder and faster into her until the pressure exploded, sending her shattering and sprawling in orgasm.

As soon as the tremors overtook her, Fred felt the power of his own orgasm shoot up his back into her brain. With a gruff moan, he burst inside of her.

Everything blurred for several minutes. There was nothing and no one but him and her. Heart beats found rhythm, breathing was labored and sweat poured off both of them.

In the distant recesses of her mind, Millicent remembered vaguely looking up at him and whispering, "Want to go again?"

But, that, was a Weasley legend that none of the family ever cared to dispute…after all, it was the first night of the honeymoon. They were expected to celebrate…

* * *

Millicent wasn't sure if she and Fred got up that first morning after their wedding. Most of their activities had been heavily reliant on the bed and the shower. Besides, what was the use going to the beach when it was still cloudy and overcast? On their second day, though, it was a beautiful day.

Rolling over, Fred found that Millicent had already gotten up for the day. Groaning, he blinked against the harsh Californian sunlight. The smell of sausage made his stomach growl loudly. "Millie," He called, "You know we have house elves for that, right?"

Laughing, she continued to cook the sausage, "I'd rather do it myself. I don't like relying so heavily on the house elves. I'm perfectly capable of cooking some sausage and pancakes."

Going to the little muggle refrigerator, he pulled out a carton of what he assumed was some kind of pumpkin juice, "Juice?"

"I prefer milk with my syrupy pancakes," She answered and pointed to the two places set at the cozy little table. Millicent understood now why Fabian would keep a property out here in the most unromantic place in the world: America. But this little cottage was proof enough that romance existed here…that, and the fierce ache between her thighs.

Nodding, he poured himself a glass of orange juice and sniffed at it before downing a gulp. "Hey, this isn't half bad," He said and took another drink. "You got it all covered there?"

Millicent set the plate of pancakes on the center of the table along with the dish of sausages, "Perfect." Sitting down across from him, she took a swig before digging into the food before them. She was ravenous beyond belief; usually, she didn't even eat breakfast, this was a rarity in and of itself. But still, she didn't think it strange after all the calories she and Fred had burned off.

With one bite, he sighed, "This is bloody amazing, Millie, thanks."

They ate in relative silence, sharing the occasional smile when their hands brushed over the butter dish or when Fred insisted on cleaning up because she had cooked. Everything seemed perfect…until Fred went to get dressed that was.

"Uh…hey Millie," He called, walking out of the bedroom. "You do know that there's nothing in these drawers but lingerie and swimming suits, right?"

Millicent walked calmly into the bedroom, "You're joking, right? Tell me this is a prank, Fred." She groaned as Fred started pulling out everything in the drawer. Molly Weasley had set them up! "I swear, I actually packed underwear on this trip."

Chuckling, Fred shook his head, "I believe you." Wrapping his arms around her, he pressed a kiss to her lips, "Then again, why do you need underwear when you have this lace thing?" He picked up a piece of cloth that looked unfit to cover one of her legs, let alone her entire body. Holding her closer, he sighed, "Don't be mad at her, she probably though she was doing something nice."

Shaking her head, Millie laughed, "I'm not mad. I'm merely wondering where your mother got the idea that I needed these to entice you."

"You don't," He winked at her, "But why not keep them? You can never have too many…" he picked up a scrap of silk fabric and shrugged, "whatever the bloody hell this is." Pulling back, he ran a hand over her slightly dampened hair, "Come on, I'll make you forget about it." Giggling, she let him pull her back into bed.

Take that, Molly, they didn't need skimpy lingerie and fancy wines to loosen up their sex drives. As it stood, Fred and Millicent were doing just fine all on their own.

* * *

By the end of the week, the honeymoon was _definitely_ over. Millicent found that shagging Fred all day and night was taking a toll on her health; her body was sore and she had started feeling nauseous frequently, especially late at night when Fred had passed out for the night. At first she thought it was a little flu, after all, she was feeling slightly barmy at the wedding; what she needed was some rest and relaxation now that she was back in London. At least she'd have the day to recover before going home to Fred.

Fred had been sad to leave the comfort and seclusion of the cottage but, alas, the real-world was calling. He had a new job waiting for him at the Daily Prophet and, honeymoon or not, he couldn't extend the trip. He also noticed that Millicent had been feeling a little ill. Once, he had awoken from a dead sleep when he heard her retching in the bathroom; he rode it off as food poisoning or something, they had eaten fish in muggle California after all, it wasn't impossible.

Monday morning rolled around with fury and five in the morning was a horrid time to have to wake up. Snow came down in sheets, pelting the windows of Millicent's…no, Fred and Millicent's apartment.

Rolling over, Fred nearly cried when he found a hot cup of coffee on the bedside table. He took the cup and took a long, greedy sip. Sighing, he let a sleepy smile play over his face; Millicent was already in the shower and as sorely tempted as he was to join her, he had to get ready as well. With a quick sniff, he decided he could go without a shower today; his robes had been pressed, laundered and hung up probably by Molly, although it could've been Millicent. Nevertheless, Fred donned a nice set of black robes, they weren't his newest set but then, who was he trying to impress? He was a married wizard now.

Millicent stepped out of the shower feeling dizzy. Taking deep, gulping breaths, she felt relief wash over her when her vision cleared once more. Much to her dismay, her stomach was growling loudly and she knew that she didn't have time to eat. Quickly, she donned her favorite set of purple robes and looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason they were feeling a little tight around the hips; she sighed, well, she wasn't going to worry about it too much. She had splurged on her honeymoon and there was no shame in it; once she got back into the swing of things, and got over the jetlag, she'd lose the weight she'd gained.

Fred had just finished pulling sheets up when he saw Millicent bustle out, "Thank you." He took another sip of the coffee and brushed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Smiling, she shook her head, "It's my pleasure." She so wanted to stay there, kissing him softly and holding him in her arms but she had work to do. "Come on, we're going to be late." She rushed into the kitchen and tossed him a sack, "Lunch is in there. I usually eat around noon if you want to join me in my office."

Laughing, he caught the sack, "You're far too good to me, Millie." He shrugged on his cloak and helped her throw hers on as they braved the snow to get to the apparition point. Grasping her around the waist, he side-along apparated her to the interior of her office. Snow clung to their hair and faces but neither minded, "See you later; I have to check in with Uncle Fabian." He pointed to the stern older man standing outside Millicent's office.

Millicent smiled and gave him a gentle wave, "I'll see you later. I have so much to catch up on!" With one more kiss, he was off to start his new job and she was neck deep in owls and articles. She started with the owls, prioritizing by importance; the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, had sent her an owl confirming an interview with one of the fledgling reporters. Nothing too exciting had happened, luckily.

No sooner had Fred disappeared from view, Millicent's stomach began to rebel. Launching herself out of her office, she ran to the ladies loo and heaved; she hadn't eaten since last night and so there was nothing there. She lay on the tiled ground, sweating and shaking when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Millie," a voice gasped, "What are you doing on the floor!"

Luna Lovegood, great…just great. Millicent felt her skin prickle as the young woman reached down and lifted her to standing; that's what she got for touching a seer this early in the morning. Millie had no idea how the woman had done it, but still, she was on her feet and Luna was smiling dreamily at her, "Thanks, Luna but," the nausea was still very real, "I still feel sick."

"I have some crackers at my desk; they'll help you I promise." With one movement, she put her arm around Millicent's waist and helped her over to a desk that looked like it had just barely survived a nuclear blast. Still, without a hesitation, Luna reached into the pile and grabbed out a box of crackers, "Please, help yourself."

At first, Millicent was reluctant, but the roiling of her stomach made her think twice. She reached into the box, grabbed one of the crackers and began to nibble on it. "Luna, I don't mean any offense but," she hesitated, "I didn't know you worked here."

A smile broke free and Luna laughed breathily, "I don't, really. The Daily Prophet has owned the Quibbler for a while now and I sometimes come here to get my work done." She set the crackers back down on the pile of junk on her desk, "It's my lucky day that I found you."

As if by magic, Millicent was instantly feeling better once the first cracker settled in her stomach. Grabbing another one, she took a bite and smiled, "Thanks Luna, you've been a really big help. I don't know what's come over me lately! This little flu started plaguing me at my wedding and has had a pretty firm hold on me!"

"I did forget to send my congratulations, Millie. I really think Fred and you make a wonderful pair," Luna said and handed the entire box of crackers to her. "Consider this my wedding present…and," She leaned down and grabbed another box, "Take these two. Something tells me you're going to need them."

With that cryptic message imparted, Millicent watched as Luna walked away, talking to herself as normal. Smiling, she made her way back to her desk and stowed the boxes of crackers underneath there…Luna was a seer, she knew what was going to happen. Maybe the crackers were a sign or…maybe they had just been under Luna's desk so long that the woman decided she better part with them or they'd rot. Either way, Millicent was feeling worlds better now. It was back to work at last.

* * *

Fred sighed heavily, trying not to fall asleep while Uncle Fabian droned on and on about the different tasks he was to perform. Pretty much they were exactly the same: schmooze the right people, know how to quietly deter the wrong ones and come out clean either way. It was definitely the kind of job that a slimy git like Marcus Flint would excel in…Fred, however, knew he would have to work at it. Then again, being so amiable and friendly, he didn't foresee any problems. And, it wasn't him that got into pissing contests back in Hogwarts; that was _always_ George.

Looking up from his giant mahogany desk, Fabian stared down the lenses of his glasses, "Fred, are you paying attention?"

Shifting in his seat, Fred nodded. "I understand everything you've said Uncle Fabian, I can do this job in my sleep I think." He smiled a dazzling smile, "But you're not really afraid that I can't do the job, are you?"

Frowning, Fabian leaned forward, "You were always more observant than the rest, Fred." Sighing, he extended a piece of parchment. "This is your contract, you're here for at least three years and the benefits are all explained. I've looked them over; they'll be just fine for you and your new wife." Standing up, he handed him a quill, "Sign on the line and initial on the last page."

The contract looked fantastic; the sum of money alone would get him to sign without hesitation. Three years seemed like a long time but then, what else did he have? This job would allow him time to work on his jokes on the odd days he had off. He was only required to work five days a week and that left his days off for spending time with Millie and working on his jokes. With a quick scratch, his signature was on the contract. "You never told me what's bothering you, Uncle Fabian."

With the contract safely signed, Fabian met his eyes, "I want to talk to you about Millicent."

"What about Millie," Fred asked cautiously, "You're not firing her, are you?"

The shock on his face answered Fred's question immediately, "Absolutely not! Millicent's the best writer this paper has got!" Standing up, he began to pace the length of his office. "I know you love the woman, Fred, but I will unfortunately have to tell you that this position you're in requires you to be open to flirting with the woman clientele among other things."

Fred almost corrected his Uncle when the man said that he loved Millicent…but then, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her; besides, they were married, they ought to at least pretend to be in love. What Fabian was saying, though, was not to his liking, "So, what, I have to have an affair?"

"No," Fabian nearly gasped. "I'm just telling you that you have to appear likeable and available to women and men, if they wish. Flirting isn't against your vows, Fred. You just need to be open to…others."

Standing up, Fred just nodded. "I'll do what I have to, but I won't cheat on Millicent. She doesn't deserve that and I won't do it to her." He wanted this job…but he didn't want to hurt her, ever. He truly cared for her, he wouldn't do it. Making his way past her office he saw her working diligently and smiled, "Working hard?" He asked on his way by.

Looking up, Millicent nodded, "I'm almost done with this article and then maybe you'd be ready for lunch? I'm starved." With a few more scratches on her quill, she stood, brushing past Fred suggestively on her way to hand one of the newer reporters his article back for revisions.

Fred felt her body brush against his and he felt desire creep through him. Damn! He had taken her so many times in so many different ways and yet he still wanted her with the same passion as the first day of their honeymoon. "Bad idea, love," He said, grabbing the sack she had packed his lunch in, "Although I'd love to christen that desk on my first day." With a wink, he sat down at a seat in front of her desk.

With a laugh, she sat back down in her chair, "Maybe another time." She'd made a simple lunch of sandwiches, some cut vegetables and cauldron cakes for dessert. Their refrigerator had been pretty empty and she knew she'd have to stop by the store later to replenish the food supply. She had to keep everything well stocked, especially now that she had a man living with her…a man with a ravenous appetite.

The sandwiches disappeared, followed by some of the vegetables and all of the cauldron cakes. Fred sat back in his seat smiling, "I think I like having a wife."

A short laugh followed her gentle smile, "I think I like having a husband." She set about the throwing out the wrappers and setting the sack with the rest of her things. "Now, I usually take a longer lunch but I have so much to do today. If I want to get out of here in an hour, I have to buckle down and finish these last few articles."

He reached over the desk and cupped his face gently, "I'll meet you at the apparition point at one. Bye," He kissed her chastely on the lips and set off to go organize his desk.

A smile played on Millicent's face for the rest of the day…she liked having a husband, indeed.

* * *

**To all my readers! Happy Passover and a Happy Easter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys and girls, I'm so sorry this took so long! For some reason, fanfiction wasn't letting me upload anything! But we're back now and we're getting into the meaty drama segments.**

**Read and review, please!**

* * *

Several weeks passed, the bitterly cold January had gone out harshly, leaving piles and piles of snow in its wake. February, though, was already shaping up to be a wonderful prelude to spring. Fred and Millicent had fallen into somewhat of a routine; each morning they would wake up, the coffee was always sitting by Fred's bedside while Millicent showered, they would apparate into the Daily Prophet office for five, go about their day before breaking for lunch at noon before making their way home together at one. On their respective days off, Millicent ran errands while Fred worked on his jokes and they _always_ convened at the Burrow for Sunday dinner.

Fred was doing more outside work: meeting with clients, floo conferences, having long meetings; he'd even been sent to Bulgaria to meet with the Empress of Magic to see if she wished to carry the Daily Prophet as their new newspaper. He was never gone long though and the reunions between Millicent and Fred always seemed to make up for lost time.

Everything seemed perfect, as if right out of a marriage how-to guide. Except for one problem…Millicent was pregnant.

Most married couples would've been absolutely ecstatic at the prospect of a new baby. Millicent, however, was frightened out of her wits by telling Fred. Their talks about children had ended in him saying that he didn't want them; the fact that she was now enceinte was a problem.

The mediwitch bustled into the examination room, her grey robes emblazoned with the St. Mungo's emblem on them, the name reading 'Healer Hunter'. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley," She gushed, taking a seat across from her. "Good news on the pregnancy," Her smile was bright and happy. "It looks like you'll be due sometime in August of this year. That's exciting, a summer baby!"

Millicent managed a nod. In the past few weeks she had started to gain more weight, especially around her hips and in her belly. "So, that means I got pregnant in November," that shocked her. What that told her was she had gotten pregnant the first time she and Fred made love.

"Yes indeed," the bubbly woman answered and began scrawling notes on a sheet of paper. "I'm going to prescribe a vitamin potion for you and you can pick those up downstairs in the apothecary. I'll call it down so you can get it before you leave!"

"Thank you," Millicent said weakly. Swallowing hard, she looked down at her hands, "Is there any way to terminate this pregnancy?"

The woman's head shot up, "Oh dear!" She looked flustered as she went about pulling out some pamphlets from below a heavy wooden desk. "There's a procedure…we can do it right here at St. Mungo's but…Mrs. Weasley, you're not eligible anymore." Standing, she handed Millicent the pamphlet, "You're almost three months along, there's laws in effect about how old the baby can be in order to be eligible for termination."

For a moment, Millicent felt a flood of relief; as much as she knew this was going to hurt Fred, she loved this baby. She wanted this child more than she'd ever wanted anything before in her life. Sighing, Millicent smiled softly, "I was just wondering. I intend to keep this child."

Nodding, the mediwitch walked to her side, "Pregnancy can be a difficult time for a woman. I don't blame you for exploring all your options." Placing her hand on Millicent's shoulder, she asked, "Is the father supportive, Millicent?" Her voice softened, "If he's mistreating you, there are programs."

"No," Millicent gasped. "No, he doesn't mistreat me at all. We've just discussed the idea of children and he…he has always said that he didn't want any." Despite the fact that Millicent had come in here with a smile on, tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do," She sniffled, "I already love this baby and Fred. I couldn't stand it if this tore us apart."

The woman rubbed her back gently, "Don't worry about the 'what ifs'." Grasping her hand, she smiled, "Many couples decide not to have children and then a surprise pregnancy happens. I get a good feeling about you, Millicent, this will work out okay."

Wearily, Millicent smiled, "Thank you." She smiled. Ginny had told her, after all, that Fred thought that he wasn't worthy of children…maybe this baby, and she, could change his mind. "So, an August baby, you said."

"Lay back," The woman smiled, "I'd like to do the diagnostics and then I can give you a ballpark date." Placing the wand over Millicent's belly, she murmured an incantation. The sound of swishing filled the room, "A healthy heartbeat!" She announced.

Millicent found herself enthralled by the sound, "That's my baby?" She whispered, looking up at the mediwitch. "But it's so fast!"

"Babies' hearts beat faster than yours or mine does. It's perfectly normal, so don't worry!" With another incantation murmured, she was quiet for a few minutes. Her wand tip pressed slightly against her belly, "The baby looks healthy and strong. I'm predicting the middle of August for delivery."

Millicent let out a sigh she hadn't known she had been holding, "Good." The rest of the examination revealed that she was just as healthy as the baby and no problems were expected to arise with the pregnancy. The only problem was going to be telling the father…Fred had to know, and soon. At almost three months pregnant, her breasts had begun swelling, her hips were widening and it wasn't going to be long before it became very obvious that she was having a baby, not just gaining weight in some rather unfortunate places.

With another appointment made for three weeks later and the vitamin potion clutched in her hand, Millicent made her way out of St. Mungo's. She had to work tomorrow, as she had taken today off, but Fred had the day off. It seemed like a good time to tell him…they'd meet for lunch and if he had a fit, she could go back to work and collect herself before they hammered out the details at home.

It was warm out today and she enjoyed the walk back to their flat. Knockturn Alley had been turned around after the Great War; it was a wonderful area now. In fact, the apartment building that Millie lived in had many young families living there. Not to mention it was in a wonderful location for both her job and for shopping. Baby or not, it was a good place to live…Millicent nearly blanched, she had to think about things like that now: was her apartment conducive to raising a baby? Would her child go to Hogwarts? Was the baby going to have red hair? It was all spinning in her mind…she barely noticed letting herself into the apartment and flopping down on the couch.

"Hello love," Fred called. He jumped a foot when Millicent screeched, "Bloody hell, what's the matter!?" He yelled, running into the living room.

"Fred, you scared the life out of me!" Millicent gasped her heart racing and her breathing becoming labored. She found herself laughing at the look on his face, "Oh Fred, I'm sorry."

Frowning sourly, he crossed her arms over his chest, "You bloody well scared the life out of me too!" Flopping down next to her, he pulled her onto his lap, "What'd you do today?"

Swallowing hard, she forced the nerves back down, "Oh I picked up some groceries and I went over to St. Mungo's."

"St. Mungo's," Fred queried, "Were you there for a physical?"

Nodding, Millicent smiled; she wasn't ready to tell him yet. They were too happy today; she didn't have the heart, "Something like that." She leaned down, kissing him softly on the mouth, "I know I have to work tomorrow but would you like to go out for lunch?"

Sighing, Fred wrapped his arms around her, "I was supposed to have the day off but I have to meet with some delegates from Germany. I'm supposed to have a lunch meeting with them at the Hog's Head. What about we go out tonight?"

God, she wished that she wouldn't have to wait two days to tell him about this. She wanted to tell him now…she would. She'd tell him at dinner, "Alright." She feigned a smile as she stood up off his left. "Where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking we'd try that new place then," He sputtered for a minute, "Oh I can't remember the bloody name!" Standing up, he pulled out a thick dusty book labeled 'Floo Directory'. The book was self-updating, even though it looked to have been purchased around the same time the floo network was invented. "Harvest Moon, that's it!"

"That sounds fine," Millicent called from the bathroom. But Millicent didn't feel all that fine; her stomach was tight with stress and it took every ounce of her being to keep a hold on the sickness. The spray of water assuaged the building tension, but it didn't stop it…this was a huge deal. But she couldn't hide in there forever; sooner, rather than later, she got out and donned the black set of robes. "Fred, did you make the reservation," She called as she finished putting on her earrings.

Fred stepped through the bathroom door and smirked, "Got one. It's not too busy on a Thursday night." He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder into the mirror. "Have you ever seen a happier couple?" He asked, laughing slightly.

Millicent felt herself freeze…his arms were right around the place where their baby was growing. Couldn't he tell? Didn't he know? No, of course he didn't…it was only obvious to her. She let her body relax against him as she exhaled, "Never, ever." She replied. She was happy, they were happy…for right now. She had to savor this moment, no matter what. If nothing more, she'd one day be able to tell her son or daughter that she did love their father for now and for always.

Kissing her cheek again, he grasped her hand, "Now come on, we don't want to be late!" He grasped her hand and led her down the way to the street. It was a very short walk to the new restaurant and with the weather so lovely, they ought to enjoy it. Although, he noted, it was a little cloudy; it might rain a bit, perhaps wash away some of the snow still on the ground. Looking over at Millicent, he wondered if she was doing alright…she'd been quiet the past few days. Of course, he didn't know what married couples really did…he didn't know his mum and dad before they had a pack of kids. Molly and Arthur had spent all their time and energy herding kids here or there, or getting work done…he'd never seen them doing anything as a couple, really. Maybe the occasional date or some alone time; beyond that, he had no idea what they did…

Perhaps this was all normal.

* * *

Harvest Moon, as the restaurant was called, created an exotic atmosphere that (as it said on the menu cover) strove to recreate the surroundings and feelings of a werewolf.

Millicent couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why anyone would have a restaurant decorated as such. The place was darkly lit; almost pitch black except for the candles that flickered on the table. In the back…or, well, technically the front of the restaurant, there was an enchanted full moon shedding a gentle glow over the place. She held onto Fred's hand tightly as they walked in, "This place is…interesting."

Fred nodded and didn't let go of her…not until they were seated. He could barely see the waiter as he came over. Someone obviously had a twisted idea of casual couples dining if this is what they were coming up with these days. "I'll have a firewhiskey, please," He told the young server, "Millie?"

Nodding, she smiled, "I think I'd just like some water to start with." A glass of wine might've been nice but the mediwitch had been very clear about the rules: no drinking! Suddenly, Millicent remembered what Bridget had said at the wedding shower; she had told her not to drink the champagne. She had known all along!

"You alright, Millie," Fred asked, concerned, "You seem…distant."

Sighing, she smiled, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Actually, I was thinking about Bridget."

Raising an eyebrow, Fred peered through the hazy light at her, "Did she have another vision?"

"Not recently," Millicent said softly, "I was just thinking about what she said at the wedding shower. It's really nothing; I just find it so wonderful that she has such a special gift." Looking down at the menu, she found that almost everything on it was meat. Some of the dishes were even **raw** meat, not something she should be eating. Tucked in the back of menu seemed to be the menu for those who weren't blood suckers or adventurous types.

Fred was hoping that fish and chips were going to come fully cooked when he ordered them. Millicent had ordered some sort of pasta and chicken dish that he hoped would be cooked too…wouldn't want her getting food poisoning again. Taking a gulp of his firewhiskey, he looked over at her, "So, everything came out clean with your health? I know you kind of felt poorly on the honeymoon after we had that fish and a couple times after that."

Her heart began to beat faster as she nodded, "Oh I'm doing just fine." Her throat was dry and she took a long gulp of water. "Fred, there's something I kind of wanted to talk about with you about," She said, running her hand through her hair.

The waiter came back, setting some warm breadsticks on the table that grabbed Fred's attention immediately. Still, he nodded as he chewed, "Shoot," he said through a mouthful of breadstick.

It was hard for her think; she reached for a breadstick a large bite. She chewed and gathered her thoughts. She opened her mouth several times to speak but she couldn't form the words. This was the hardest thing she'd ever do…she didn't know if she could bear it.

Reaching over, he grasped her hand in his, "Millicent," he intoned gently. She'd never acted like this before…it was worrying her. "Whatever it is, it'll be fine. Is it Marcus? Has he been harassing you?" Fear shot through him…she had been to St. Mungo's today, "Are you sick, Millie?" He couldn't bear it if she were truly ill; he wanted to take away every pain she had, to protect her from everything. "If you are, we'll get through it, I swear."

That was it! Millicent couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked over at him, "Oh Fred," She whispered, "I'm not sick. But there's something wrong…something terribly wrong."

Frowning, he stood up and walked over to her, "Millie, you can tell me. Whatever it is," his heart was beating faster. She looked so broken, so desolate; he couldn't stand it. Grasping her hands, he looked into her eyes, "What is it?"

Brushing tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, she sniffled. "Fred, I'm pregnant." At first, she wasn't sure it registered. "I'm having your baby," She tried again…but it looked like no one was home, "Fred," She cried, "Say something, please."

Had she just…Millicent was pregnant? Reeling back, he let go of her hands, "You're p-pregnant?" He rammed his fingers through his red hair. One part of him was leaping with joy, she was having his baby…the other part was torn between anger and fear. "I thought we decided we weren't having children," he said, strangely calm.

"No, Fred," Millicent said softly, "You decided that." Looking down at her hands, she shook her head, "I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear that to you."

Fred was unable to think straight; she was pregnant with his child! A child he hadn't planned on having! "Millicent, this is impossible!" He vaguely remembered his voice reaching near-screaming level. "You knew from the second you met me that I didn't want children!"

Millicent was on her feet now; her tears had dissolved and were replaced with the bitter ache of rage and anger. "Didn't want or thought you weren't worthy of?" She snapped back. "I remember you saying that you didn't think you'd ever get married and your mother wouldn't have bastards!" She took a step toward him, "Well here we are, Fred! We're married and I'm pregnant."

"God, Millicent," he roared, "You think I wanted to marry you? I couldn't shut my mother up about it! How could I tell her that you and I were just having sex? That doesn't work with my mum!" Somewhere in the back of his mind, alarm bells were going off…but the thundering roar of blood in his ears was drowning them out.

"So you married me out of pity, huh? Pity for your poor, sweet mother," Millicent was crying even through her anger now. "Well don't worry, I won't be telling her about our little plan to get out of this marriage and I won't be telling her why you decided to do this to your pregnant wife in the middle of a bloody restaurant." The waiter was asking them to calm down or leave and she turned toward him so quickly that she nearly lost her balance, "Don't worry, I'm leaving." Shaking with tears and rage, she turned once more to Fred, "I love you. I still love you, you bloody wanker." She snapped, "And I'm having this baby, whether or not you want to be a part of its life…that's up to you!" With that, Millicent stormed out in a hail of tears and fury.

Fred stood, stunned where he stood. Millicent was pregnant with his child…his CHILD, for the love of Merlin! Even as much as it hurt, how much he felt that he couldn't raise this baby, he wanted it more than anything in his entire life. She hadn't had food poisoning on their honeymoon…she had been having morning sickness. The crackers in her office weren't for snack; they were to keep her from getting ill. Suddenly all the signs he'd noticed made sense…of course she was pregnant. How had he not noticed?

The waiter bustled over, "Sir, would you like to me wrap up your food?"

"Go ahead," he said forlornly. What did it matter now? His appetite was shot to hell; he might never want to eat food again…well, at least tonight. In a flash, the food appeared on the table, boxed and ready. "Thanks," He said and threw several galleons down, "I apologize for the noise."

Frowning, the waiter folded his arms, "Sir, I don't mean to butt into your private life but if you don't go after that woman, you're going to lose her for good."

Fred's head snapped up and he nodded, "You're right!" The bloody waiter even that Millicent was a very headstrong woman. He grabbed the food and raced home, "Millicent!" He yelled, throwing the door of the apartment, "MILLICENT!" Silence reigned as he walked in…she was gone. A lone piece of parchment on the table caught his eye and he darted over to the table.

_Fred, my love, if you're reading this, it means that I'm gone. I know that we've had our differences and that we've had some really good times these past few months; all of it, I loved sharing it with you. Someday, you're going to find yourself worthy of everything that you deserve. You're a good man, Fred, better than anyone I've ever met. If I was the one you loved, I'd be the very luckiest girl in the entire universe. But you can't love me until you learn to love yourself; I believe that now more than ever. _

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've lived on my own long before I met you and I can do it again. Don't try and contact me if you don't seriously mean to take me and our child into your life forevermore, just like you promised. I love you, Fred, and I miss you already._

_All my love,_

_Millicent Weasley_

The tearstains that made some of the ink run made his heart break. She loved him, really and truly. She didn't love him because he was handsome or because he was a good lover; she loved all of him, the good, the bad and everything in between. Tears pricked in his eyes as he slumped down at the kitchen table, "God, Millicent." A sob choked him as he laid his head in his hands, "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's my apology for the last chapter taking so long! This one is a little shorter than the rest, but I hope you all still enjoy it!**

**Read and review, thanks!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy nearly cussed as the door swung open to reveal a stuttering house-elf. The little thing was shaking, soaked from the rain, "M-m-mister Malfoy!" It squeaked, "Visitor!" He stood up, grasping his wand as he saw a dark figure moving behind the house-elf. Raising his wand, he pointed it, "Stand and deliver!"

Millicent burst into a fresh set of tears as she pulled her rain-soaked cloak off, "I'm not too far off from that." She hiccupped. Her eyes were red from crying and she was literally shaking on her feet.

"Bloody hell, Millie," Draco leapt toward her and grasped her. "What happened? Is it Fred, did he hurt you?" He held her at arm's length, "I swear, if he hurt you, I'll rip his bloody head off, brother in law or not."

Shaking her head, she swiped at her tears, "He didn't hit me, Draco." She was shaking so hard that her knees nearly buckled. She ended up half-leaning, half-falling onto Draco as he set her down on his chair.

"Well he did something to you!" Draco roared and then turned to the frightened house-elf, "Rosie, get Millicent a cup of tea and summon the mediwitch, NOW!" The little thing scampered off and he knelt in front of her. "That bloody bastard, I'll kill him!"

"No, Draco," Millicent said through the tears. "He didn't hurt me, not like that, or anything like you're thinking." She grasped his shoulders and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Draco."

Of all the things Draco had been expecting, that wasn't it. "That's great news, Millie. Why are you crying then?" He'd never seen Millicent cry, ever. She was tough as nails, harder than stone…she'd been hurt, beaten, scarred by men and women alike and never cracked.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she leaned back in the chair, "Fred doesn't want it. He doesn't want us," she said softly. "He never did."

Draco felt his heart break for her, "The fucking wanker." He breathed. Rosie came bustling back in with the tea and an assurance that the mediwitch was on her way. Sighing, he looked back over at Millicent, "What do you want me to do, Millie? I'll do anything; I've told you my home is your home."

"Thank you," She whispered and let the tea warm her, body and soul. "You've been more of a friend to me than anyone I've ever known, Draco. Even back at Hogwarts, you were a friend to me when no one else was." She gave him a bleary-eyed smile, "I won't infringe long. I don't want to cause tensions between you and Ginny, of course."

A voice echoed from the door, "I'll bloody kill the fucking wanker myself." Ginny Malfoy snapped. Striding through the door, she sighed, "I love my brother. I do wish that the two of you could work it out but I'm not going to stop you from staying here. I rather would like it if you did stay."

Millicent had been surprised by Ginny's appearance…and even more surprised that the woman was on her side. She had fully expected Ginny to be on her brother's side through all of this, "I had suspected that I was pregnant for a little while and the mediwitch finally confirmed it today." She felt her breath hitch but she was determined not to cry again, "I told Fred and…oh God," She wrapped her arms around her waist, "He was so angry. He started screaming at me in the restaurant about how this was my fault and he never wanted to marry me. He just did it to appease his family."

Ginny gasped and Draco turned a notch redder with anger. His fist was clenched, "I'll kill him." Ginny nodded her assent, "I'd agree with you but I think Fred will come around." She put up her hand to stop either from speaking, "I know Fred better than anyone. I know how he looks at you, Millie," she placed her hand on her newest sister-in-law's shoulder, "even if he hasn't figured it out for himself, he cares for you. And I think he'll come around."

"God, I hope so," Millicent said, pressing a hand to her abdomen. "I don't know if I can raise this child by myself." Everything was changing, moving too fast. She didn't know what to do, "I left Fred a letter and I told him that I still love him but not to try and contact me unless he's serious about this family." Closing her eyes, she shook her head, "I don't want this child to grow up like I did, in a loveless home."

Draco placed his hand on her other shoulder, "Millicent, Ginny and I are both here for you. You don't have to worry about going through this alone. And you could never recreate what your parents did to you," he said softly, "You're a wonderful, loving person. Your parents were monsters. You're not like them."

"I know," Millicent said softly, "But I want him or her to grow up in a house like the Weasleys. A loving, stable, happy home," She finished. Wiping the tears from her face, she just rested there, feeling nothing but numb. "Is that wrong?"

Ginny felt her heart go out to Millicent; no, she hadn't liked her in school. Millie had been a bully then but…she'd never really been mean to her. Not to mention that she wasn't that girl anymore, "It's not wrong, Millie. We lived very happily at the Burrow and the fact that you want that shows me that you really will be the very best mother to this child."

"Thank you," Millicent said, her eyes filling with tears again. Sobering, she took off her wet, rain-soaked cloak. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell Fred I'm here."

Draco nodded immediately but Ginny looked more conflicted. "I don't want to keep anything from Fred," She began, biting her lip, "But I understand why you might want to stay underground for a while."

"I'll still see Fred at work," She took a deep breath, "Which is going to be terribly difficult for me. But if he admits to himself that he wants me or," her voice tightened with pain, "decides that he doesn't want to be together anymore. Until he makes his choice, I'd rather keep contact to a minimum." The words burned her; she had never felt pain as deeply as this.

The mediwitch bustled in, shaking off a giant umbrella, "Mister Malfoy, sorry it took me so long to get here."

Draco waved away her petty excuses and left Ginny and Millicent alone with the mediwitch. It didn't seem appropriate for him to stay while the mediwitch examined her and made sure the baby was alright. Besides, he had to get a room made up for her; somewhere close to his and Ginny's room, he had decided. If she needed anything, he wanted to make sure it was all okay. Damn Fred and his self-absorption! If the man knew everything Millicent had been through, why was he doing this to her now? It was the ultimate betrayal to Draco and he knew that Millicent would see it that way too…how many times had her parents pushed her to get pregnant? She never would've gone into pregnancy lightly and Fred had to pull this shit.

Ginny didn't understand why Fred was doing this. What was it helping to push Millicent away? This was everything Ginny had ever hoped for…she knew that Millicent was the one for Fred and the one who could heal his broken heart. Now, he was acting like a belligerent child! She was going to be having some words with him and soon; she loved him to death, but he was a blind wanker sometimes.

The mediwitch stepped back, giving Millicent a firm nod, "Both mother and baby are doing fine though this stress isn't good for you." She sheathed her wand in her pocket and folded her arms, "I'm worried that if this continues you might raise your blood pressure too much which can result in a miscarriage or harm to the baby. It's not an issue at this point but take it easy, don't do any heavy lifting or the like and everything should be splendid."

Millicent nodded, "Thank you." She sat up, looking over at Ginny. "And thank you for staying," She swallowed and stood up off the table that had been transfigured for the purposes of the examination.

"It's the least I can do," Ginny said. "Are you hungry or thirsty, anything I can do for you?"

Suddenly Millicent's stomach let out a loud growl; she laughed, "I think baby is hungry. I could do with something to eat."

Striding out the door, she led Millicent down to the kitchens, "Rosie, heat Millicent up whatever she wants and bring a dessert service to the drawing room." Turning back to Millie, she winked, "We had a beef brisket for dinner tonight that was die for."

"I'll have that, please. Leftovers will be just fine," She said. She knew how house-elves thought. They'd cook an entire cow and find the finest brisket if she'd asked. But she didn't want difficult or anything; she wanted to eat fast and some good food. As a matter of fact, by the time she and Ginny made it to the drawing room, the steaming food was sitting at a little table, "That smells amazing."

Ginny smiled as Millicent dug in. She sat down across from her and poured them both some tea, "So, what's the plan here, Millicent?"

Looking up, Millicent swallowed a bite of beef, "What do you mean?" She wiped her hands on a napkin provided her and look a sip of the tea before her.

"Getting Fred to come around, I mean," She said gently. "I know it hurts right now but I truly believe that he'll come around. I think you need to make the first move."

Millicent took another bite as she thought about it, "I want to fight for him, Ginny. It's just a matter of if he let's me do it or not. I want to be his wife, bear his child, be with him until there's nobody left on earth that has ever known us apart. I want to have him and hold him until I die."

"That's why we have to cook up a very sly plot," Ginny answered with a smirk. She leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. Millicent looked shocked at first but then threw her head back and laughed.

This could work; it just took the Weasley Women to cook up a plot that couldn't fail. Fred didn't stand a chance! And Millicent was counting on it.

* * *

There was absolutely no doubt in Fred's mind: he was undeniably and unequivocally a giant prat. After he had left Harvest Moon and come home to what seemed to be a goodbye note, he had searched up and down for Millicent. He had gone to the Daily Prophet offices to search for her, he'd checked at Fortune's Café before stopping at the Hog's Head to see if she had gone to the inn. After a while, he headed back to the apartment with the false hope that she might have changed her mind and come home. He considered flooing the Burrow…but he didn't want to alert his mum and dad, well, ever.

Instead, he flooed over to the only place he knew he'd be welcome at half past midnight. Stepping through the floo, he was caught off guard by a voice, "Fred, eez that you?" Fleur asked, adjusting the shoulder of her robe to cover her exposed breast. Lila was halfway through her midnight feeding; it wasn't exactly a time for company…but by the look on Fred's face, she knew that her young brother-in-law needed help. "Would you like to see Bill?"

Fred sighed heavily, "Actually, Fleur I…well, I wanted to talk to you." He looked down at his hands, avoiding the sight of the suckling baby, "But I'll come back at a better time. I don't want to bother you."

Surprise spread over Fleur's delicate features, "No, of course not, Fred. Sit, sit," she urged and patted the seat across from her. "Eez something wrong," she queried, "Eez it Millicent?"

"Yes," Fred answered softly and took the seat offered. Sighing, he shook his head, "Fleur I'm a bloody moron," He wanted to cry, not only from sadness but also from joy; his wife was pregnant with his child. His first born! Euphoria wasn't something he expected to feel, but it was still there, making his heart sing. "But I have to ask that you don't share this with Bill."

Fleur didn't like the idea of keeping anything from Bill; they always shared everything, it made their marriage strong. "Fred, zees must be very bad if you don't want to tell Bill, non?"

"Its worse," Fred sighed dejectedly, "Fleur, Millicent's pregnant."

A smile broke out across her face, "Zees is wonderful news! Why would you keep zees from Bill?" She had been about to hug him when he saw the pain etched in his features, "Was zees not planned?"

"This whole thing wasn't planned, Fleur," Fred said. In a voice barely above a whisper, he launched into the entire story of Fred and Millicent from the very beginning. He divulged their first date, the fact that Millicent had lied, how much he cared for her, the fake marriage, their real marriage and his actions this very night. When he finished, he felt a giant weight lifted off his shoulders. "I really think I love her, Fleur," he said softly, "I've never felt anything close to this about a woman. I'd die for her; I'd give up everything to make her happy."

The story had shocked her to the core. Fred and Millicent had tried to tell them that they weren't really married…but everyone, including her, had jumped to conclusions. It had caused a chain of events that led them to where they were now. Setting Lila down into her bassinet, Fleur took his hand in hers, "Fred." Her voice was soft, "What does zees woman mean to you?"

He barely breathed, "Everything." The answer came as natural as anything he'd ever said before. Why had it taken him losing her to make him see it? There was no logic, no reason for why he had to do things the hard way. "I love her, I do. She thinks I don't…" Burying his head in his hands, he let out a strangled laugh, "On our wedding night she told me she loved me. I told her I didn't know what I felt and she took it with grace! She smiled, she enjoyed the wedding…we both did."

Fleur felt her heart go out to him, "You know, Fred, zat Bill and I did not have an easy time in zee beginning." Smiling softly, she patted his hand as she looked over at Lila, "All eet took was some persistence and patience. Now we have four of zee prettiest girls in zee world and a happy family."

Looking up at her, Fred saw that she truly believed in them. "I love her Fleur, but I also had a bloody temper tantrum in the middle of a restaurant." He had said a lot of hurtful things, things that Millicent wasn't likely to get over quickly. But he hadn't meant them… that was the worst part! The horror on her face and the tears streaming down her face…he wished someone would Avada him on the spot!

"We all have our problems, Fred," Fleur said gently. "You have intimacy issues, zees is not uncommon in men." She wanted this to stick and so she cupped his face, making sure his eyes were looking into hers, "You did a very bad thing to zees woman you love, but true love overcomes everything zat you may do wrong. You must give zees girl a chance to mend her heart but not fade into zee background. Be there for her, but give her space."

Nodding, he hoped it would work, "And she'll come back to me?"

Fleur hesitated, "I know zat Millie loves you very much. You can see eet in her eyes when she looks at you, Fred." Sighing, she had to tell him the truth, "I cannot promise zat everything will work out but I know zat you love her, and she loves you. It is enough, I think; I have faith in both of you."

It had to work. Fred had to make it work. He'd give her space but make it very clear that he wanted her and only her. It could be a difficult road but he had to do it, for him, for her and for their baby. "Thank you, Fleur," He said, giving her a brief hug. "I'll never forget this."

Smiling, Fleur stood, "Zees is what sisters in law are for, Fred. Next time, though, come during zee day." And with that, she kissed him gently on the cheek and made her way back to where Bill was sound asleep.

Fred knew what he had to do to save his marriage and his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Monday turned out to be a cold, blustery February day, unlike the warm weather that had been so beautiful earlier. People rushed around, huddled in their cloaks and scarves; the only warmth that was prevalent was the fact that it was Saint Valentine's Day. It was a giant holiday for all the lovers of the Wizarding world; Fred wasn't about to let Millicent become the exception.

After his long talk with Fleur, Fred had made getting Millicent back his first priority. Fabian had reluctantly allowed him to work from home on the weekend, and Fred had baby proofed the entire apartment, cleaned like a house elf, and effectively done everything he could to make her believe that he wanted them back. Yes, and he meant them.

Fred had a lot of time alone to think since Millicent walked out; he hated thinking. Quickly, he began to realize that Millicent was the glue that held him together. Sure, he had only known her a few months but at the same time, he'd never felt fulfilled. The countless women, strippers, drinks…it was all a means to an end. He never cared one bit for any of those women; they'd be merely a way to feel good for a few hours before going back to his empty life.

The death of Percy had shattered his life. His brother had always been there for him, far more than any other (except George, of course). Charlie and Bill were already out of the house and Ron and Ginny were too young to help out with any big problems. And so, Percy became the one that Fred and George always went too; as tight assed and morally superior as Percy acted, he truly cared for his family and could keep a secret.

One incident that stuck in Fred's mind was the day that he had come home panicked after he had received a letter from Hogwarts explaining to Molly and Arthur about his and George's repeated tardiness to class. Percy had given the two of them a stern lecture before forging Arthur Weasley's signature and sending it back to Dumbledore. They'd never gotten caught, but from then on, Fred and George went to Percy on every problem they had.

Penelope had been the love of Percy's life, ever since first year. They'd met on the train to Hogwarts and had created a romance that defied everything. Percy and she bonded over Quidditch and a strong passion for seeing justice done; they had been prefects together, giving them ever opportunity to see each other even long after the rest of the castle was asleep. When they had announced their intention to marry, it was no shock to the Weasley family; the two had been in love for over seven years. Horror struck, as it always did with Voldemort that left Percy dead and Penelope pregnant with his child. Fred remembered the incident as if it were just yesterday…it was still as fresh and painful as if it had happened yesterday. When he saw the devastation in Penelope's face, the fierce ache in his heart and the anger that seethed, he vowed never to get married or have children. There was no guarantee that he would be there forever, and he couldn't do that to any woman, no one deserved that.

Fred certainly assuaged the fear of being taken away from Millicent and their child, leaving her desolate and destroyed. But what choice did he have now? He vowed today to spend every day they had together, to live every day as if it were the last one they had…that way, if something happened, they'd always have that last day. Now, all he had to do was convince Millicent that he truly wanted this. And oh, he wished she could feel the way he felt.

Five rolled around, Pig zoomed in and dropped the Daily Prophet on Fred's face. More bad news, of course, it seemed the Vampire Coven of Wales was intending to prosecute the Ministry of Magic for keeping a vampire locked up so long that he went mad. It was a giant fiasco stemming from an accident that occurred when said vampire attacked muggles because he had been deprived of food for nearly a century. In other news, Saint Valentine's Day was in full swing.

After a quick shower, donning his most expensive set of black robes, Fred grabbed the flowers he had purchase earlier. "Pig, you need to deliver these to Millicent this morning," he said sternly, earning him a squawk from the owl. The little note he had written was carefully tucked in the flowers and held in with enough spellotape to rewrap the entire box of chocolates he had bought her twice. With one more look around, he stepped out the door and apparated to the office. He felt his heart sink when Millicent wasn't in her office…he hoped she was coming in today.

Speak of the devil, he saw Millicent rushing down the hall, digging through her purse. Jumping back, he hightailed it to his office where he could watch her out of the corner of his eye. Their offices weren't across from one another, but Fred was close enough to see her. He watched as she peeled off her cloak, hanging it on a coat rack in the corner of the room. At first she looked normal, but when she turned to the side he nearly choked; there was a swell to her belly where his child rested. How had he not noticed that before? He had been blind…

When she turned her head toward his office, he feigned looking busy with some of the owls on his desk. And speaking of owls, a very angry Pig flapped in, dropping the flowers and candy in her arms. For a moment it looked like she was going to cry, he felt his heart twist painfully; he hadn't wanted to make her sad or upset. The man at the flower shop had helped him pick them out, they were white and red roses, signifying love, truth and unity; in the center, there was one purple hyacinth that the man said symbolized sorrow and remorse.

One fear that Fred had was that she was going to throw them out but he lost sight of her only for a second while she transfigured a vase. Her beautiful, gentle hands arranged the roses and stopped on the purple hyacinth. It was that one he had taped the note to; he watched eagerly as she began opening it. He didn't even realize that Fabian had walked into his office and was staring right at him.

"Fred, my boy," Fabian's voice rumbled, "What are you doing?"

Fred nearly leapt out of his seat, "Umm, nothing!" He said, flushing with embarrassment. "I was just looking over these owls! It looks as if that coven in Wales is interested in doing an exclusive with us. I think Luna Lovegood would make an excellent candidate for this story."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Fabian frowned, "Lovegood with a coven? No, I think Millicent ought to go on this one." He walked over behind Fred and smiled, "Ah, Saint Valentine's Day, eh?" Patting him on the back, he laughed, "I see you bought the wife some flowers."

"Well, I'm atoning for my sins at the moment," Fred said forlornly, "Millie and I had a little tiff this weekend." He turned and stood to look Fabian in the eye, "I'd rather Millie not go to Wales all alone when there's a Coven itching to get even with the Ministry of Magic."

Fabian nodded slightly, "I understand your concern, Fred. She is your wife, after all. But Millie is a perfectly capable witch, she did a lot of excellent work for us during the Great War, this shouldn't be any more dangerous."

How did he go about saying this without revealing everything? He couldn't refuse to let Millie go because he wanted it to be so; that wouldn't work with Fabian, he was a very stubborn man. "Would you consider letting me go with her, as protection?" It was reasonable.

"Well, as long as the two of you actually get some work done, why not?" His weathered face broke into a grin, "And that way, you can meet with the coven, see if they want to invest in the Prophet."

Shaking his head, Fred only laughed. Leave it to Uncle Fabian to try and make a buck in a time of crisis; at least, though, he'd be going with Millicent on the trip to Wales. He had to protect her at any cost; there was no bloody way he'd be letting her meet a vampire coven without an escort.

"Would you like to tell her or should I?" Fabian asked, sobering suddenly. He got the impression that this little 'tiff' was more than arguing over who was going to be taking out the rubbish.

That was a good question…did he trust himself to go talk to Millicent without making an arse of himself? No, he was liable to make a giant ass of himself just standing in her presence. Luckily…or maybe unluckily, Millicent took away his choice when she made her way to his office door and knocked, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said softly.

Fabian got the hint very quickly, "No, of course not. I'll be in my office if you need me." He said and made a hasty exit. There was no way he was going to be getting into a lovers spat. It had been years since he even had a lover, and he didn't miss the constant sniping (although, he did miss the making up part of it).

To avoid looking completely foolish, he sat down in his chair, "Please, come in and sit, if you want." He prayed to anyone that would listen that the fear he felt wasn't coming out in his every move.

Millicent wished that he looked completely destroyed, horribly heartbroken and would come back on his knees. She mentally chastised herself for thinking that as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Clearing he throat, she looked down at her hands, "The flowers were beautiful, thank you, Fred."

A blush crept over his cheeks, "You're welcome, Millie." He said softly. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. As much as he hated to admit it, he had missed her terribly these last few days. There was silence then; neither of them knew exactly what to say. Fred decided to tell her about the assignment, "Uncle Fabian was telling me he wants us to go to Wales to meet with the vampire coven there."

Her eyes lit up, "Really? He's giving me the exclusive?" She couldn't believe it! A real exclusive that _meant_ something; before, her exclusives had been covering burping toilets in muggle Scotland or meeting with the proud the owner of the first half-Horntail half-Speckled Green Dragon. None of those stories meant anything compared to meeting with international advocates for vampire rights. "And what do you mean 'us'?"

Leave it to Millicent to not let that little word slip, "Fabian wants me to see if the vampires would like to buy stock in the Daily Prophet."

"Bullocks," Millicent snapped and stood up, "He wants you to baby-sit me, is that it?" She pointed her finger squarely into the center of his chest, "I've gotten along in this business since I was in school, and I don't need your help now."

Fred grabbed his wand and said a quick spell to stop prying ears from listening in, "Millie, you're not going to meet with international terrorists all by yourself!" He snapped, folding his arms over his chest, "First of all, you could get seriously hurt. And Millie, you're pregnant!"

Stepping back, hurt flashed in her eyes, "Oh I see, so _now_ you care." Turning her back to him, she had to fight against the tears, "Don't play with me, Fred. You're too nice of a man to do that to me. If you insist on having someone go with me then what can I say? But don't make me relive the fact that you don't want me on this trip." She wanted him so badly that it physically ached inside.

His heart shattered into a million pieces, this was destroying her. He wanted to go to her, wrap his arms around her, and profess his love. Unfortunately his tongue had other plans. "I'm going with you, Millicent, I'm still your husband," he responded.

Turning on her heel, she snarled, "Being a husband is more than a bloody incantation and papers at the ministry." Why did he hate her so much for loving him? Walking toward the door, she flung it open, "If you're going I'll meet you outside the office at seven tonight." With that, she stepped out of the office and stormed back to hers. Without stopped, she picked up the flowers, "And if you're not bloody sorry, don't pretend to be." She didn't care if everyone in the office saw it; she chucked the vase at his hand so it shattered against the wall. Glass, water and flower petals littered the floor.

Fred watched in horror as she tossed the vase at his head and stormed out. What the hell was wrong with him? Was there some sort of sickness in him that made him a bloody prat all the time? Sitting back down, he rested his hands in his hand. Damn, damn, damn, this was not supposed to happen. He wanted to make up, not make her even angrier!

Millicent made her way back into her office and tried to stop the tears that were threatening her very life. She knew Fred could see her there, sitting at her desk with her face in her palm and the other hand gently rubbing little circles where their child slept peacefully. "Don't worry little one," She whispered, "We'll make this work. We have to."

* * *

Eight o'clock came all too soon for Millicent's taste. After she had left work at one with he throat still tight with tears, she apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Ginny had helped her pack up all of her writing her supplies, some nice outfits and the promise that Fred would come around. She was standing out in front of the Daily Prophet waiting for him, as usual. He was never on time, numerous tardies spoke to that effect.

Fred hurried down the street with his case in hand. Fabian had given him the portkey to the Whaleback Inn. The interviews weren't until early tomorrow morning but he had wanted to give them time to acclimate to a new setting. He saw her there, waiting and slowed his pace; she looked lovely, even as haggard and sleep-deprived as she was. He could tell just by looking at her that she hadn't been resting well. Part of him was very worried…another part glad that she was missing him as much as he missed her. "Sorry I'm late, love." He said, the term of endearment slipping out without him thinking about it.

Shaking her head, she rubbed her hand across her belly, "Let's go." Ginny had suggested she draw attention the baby and her changing body as much as possible; Fred had been fascinated by Penelope's pregnancy; Millicent's would fascinate him more so because it was his child stretching her waist. Shifting her bag, she grasped onto the portkey and felt a sickening tug at the core of her.

Luckily, there was no time difference between London and Cardiff. The last thing that Fred needed was time lag to get them bogged down. The lobby of the Whaleback Inn looked as if it hadn't been updated since actual whalers stayed there. It was clean, though, and the man at the front desk smiled brightly, "G'day, can I help ye?" He asked cordially.

Millicent brushed past Fred, "Good evening, I'm Millicent Weasley. I believe the two of us have reservations under the Daily Prophet?"

Smiling, the man flipped through his book, "I got one reservation under the Daily Prophet." He looked up, "A man named Fabian Weasley paid for th' room fer a week, said in his owl tha' it was fer two."

Fred sensed Millicent's discomfort and sighed, "Is there another room available for tonight?"

"Och, no, laddie," The man answered, "This was th' last room we had available."

Sighing, Millicent plastered a smile on, "It'll be fine, thank you for all your help, sir." Reaching into the pocket of her cloak she took out a shiny sickle.

A bright toothy grin from the man revealed several gold teeth, " Th' room's th' last one of th' left." He handed her a key, "Dinner can be brought to your room if you like."

Fred felt his stomach rumble, "That would be wonderful." Without being asked, he picked up Millicent's bag and led the way to the door. Looking over at her, he smiled sheepishly. Fabian was always playing these games…and this time, Fred was glad he did.

This was good, Millicent thought. She could really show Fred what he was missing if they were staying together in one room…with one bed. She turned the key in the lock and used her wand to quickly light the candles around room. The fire burned brightly in the fireplace casting a rosy glow over the place. There was a large bed, flanked by two wooden nightstands. One large closet to the left and a full bathroom to the right, which gave the place a much larger feel; in front of the fireplace there was a couch and an armchair. Everything was homey and unwittingly romantic.

Closing the door behind them, he smiled to himself. There was only one bed and although, he would offer to take the couch, he really wanted to feel her in his arms again. With a few flicks of his wand, his clothes and hers were neatly arranged in the closet and drawers. Collapsing down on the couch, he smiled, "This is a nice place."

"Yeah, it is," She said, removing her cloak and hanging it up on a coat rack that she swore was made of a whale bone. It was warm in the room and she didn't mind pulling off the robes she wore in favor of the muggle tank top that Ginny's midwife had recommended for her. It helped keep everything in place more as she walked, especially since her pregnancy was far more evident now. At three months, she was looking pregnant instead of like she had gained weight in a few unfortunate places. Her breasts here fuller, her hips seemed wider but the most noticeable feature was the soft curvature to her belly.

Fred couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she pulled off the top half of her robes and sat on the bed with a huff. Maybe it was a sick fascination, but he felt compelled to go to her. His heart seemed to override his mind as he walked over to her. Slowly, he hand reached out, drawn to the place where his child slept.

"Fred," She said breathily, partly from confusion, partly from excitement, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer as he sank back on the bed next to her. Gently, he pressed against her shoulder so she'd lay back; he wanted to explore this and her, everything. His eyes met hers briefly as he pulled up the stretchy blank tank top to reveal her creamy white flesh beneath.

His fingers slowly slipped down to the waistband of her robes and Millicent felt a flood of heat burst through her. He was being so tender, so cautious and so loving that it brought tears to her eyes. His rough, warm palm rested gently on the swell in her belly as if the smallest amount of pressure would hurt her.

Goosebumps rose on her skin and he felt his heart in his throat. Within her was his perfect, beautiful child; he could feel the pulsing movement of the child under his fingertips. At one time in his life, he was sure that he'd never want a witch who wore robes larger than a size zero. Now, he was brought to a full erection at the thought of Millicent heavy and swollen with his child. It made no sense…it didn't have to make sense.

Electric pulses seemed to be jumping from his hand right down into the core of her. His hand roved over the place that had become the center of her universe; even though she was angry with him, she loved him and she loved this child.

Leaning down, Fred pressed his lips to her belly, "You're so beautiful," He whispered. He meant every word; she was the most beautiful woman on earth. At this moment, he knew he'd never want any other woman every again.

The soft feeling of his lips on her belly made her breath hitch. Her hands came down, entwining in his hair as he continued to kiss her abdomen. He moved lower to where a little stretch mark was starting, spending extra time there.

Moaning lightly, her fingernails bit into his skin, "If you don't kiss me right now, I'm going to hex your bits off." Her voice was breathy and tight as she spoke, her warm hazel eyes glowing with passion. Without waiting for his response, she gave a hard tug and pulled him on top of her, kissing him fiercely.

Bloody Merlin, thank you, Fred thought. He pulled the rest of her tank top off, suckling her breasts greedily. They'd gotten larger with the pregnancy and he wouldn't be complaining about that. As much as he wanted this reunion to last, he was quickly losing control.

Millicent's hands tore at his robes, discarding them without a care. She wanted him on top of her, inside of her, closer to him than ever before. His first thrust made her cry his name; the second brought her spiraling into orgasm. She was far from over, though, he built up speed, thrusting harder and faster, all the while seeming to be ever mindful of the baby within her.

Fred took painstaking care not to lay too heavily on her; he didn't want to hurt the baby. He never wanted to hurt her or their baby, ever. The feeling of her tight and wet around him made everything disappear. On the cusp of her second orgasm, he pumped once more into her and relished in the feeling of her milking him for everything he had.

His exquisite warmth burst into her as he took her over the edge again. She almost protested when he rolled off to the side, his arm still resting protectively over her belly. She brought her hand to cover his; the three of them were a family, forever. She turned onto her side and looked over at him, her hand still covering their child, "Fred," She said softly, her eyes still dilated with lust. "I love you, I love this baby," She meant every word. "But if you're not planning to stick around, make this your goodbye." It ruined the mood…but she was very serious. She couldn't keep doing this; fuck buddies were one thing, she wanted to be his wife and the mother of his child.

The ardor cooled quickly for her and Fred sighed. This was it; Fleur had told him there would come a point where there was no going back…he just never expected it to occur so quickly. "Millie, I've been thinking long and hard on this," He said, his hand rubbing little circles over her belly again. "I do love you; I've known all along, I think…I just didn't have the courage to tell you." Pulling her into his arms, he let a single tear leak down his face, "I've been afraid of this, giving myself to someone so completely. I want to be around to see this baby born, to hold you every night, to be together until we die," He whispered. "So much as happened, so many things fall through; I've been a bloody coward."

Every word he said warmed her heart; the tears she'd been holding in since the morning burst the dam. "Fred, I've wanted to hear you say that for so long," She choked out through her tears. "I love you; I love you so much that it aches inside."

"I love you too," He said, kissing her face and holding her tightly. "I never want any other woman, any other person ever. You're mine forevermore." Their wedding vows had been legally binding, but these vows tonight tied their souls together forever.

Nothing could break them apart; no one could come between them ever again.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I'm unmotivated to finish this story, I need some reviews to fuel my muse! Help!**


	17. Chapter 17

Fred rolled over, shading his eyes against the hazy morning sunshine; the sound of retching reached his ears and he nearly cursed. Had he drunk himself into a stupor again, had he fallen asleep at the Hog's Head? Running his hand over the blanket he suddenly sat bolt upright, MILLICENT! It hadn't been a dream! He had really held her in his arms, made love to her. Even though he was naked, he didn't care, he rushed into the bathroom where his wife was hunched over the toilet, red-faced and exhausted. "Oh Millie," He said, kneeling beside her, "What can I do for you?"

This morning, just like every morning, was spent retching. The mediwitch she was seeing at St. Mungo's had told it that it should abate soon, but she hadn't found any signs of that happening yet. Although, in another two weeks if she was still getting ill they'd give her a potion to at least curb the sickness. Resting her head against the cool porcelain, she looked over at Fred who was blissfully naked. "There's a box of crackers in my bag, could you get them, please?"

Nodding, he left her side to grab a box of what looked like muggle crackers. Shrugging, he walked back into the bathroom and held them out to her. He couldn't imagine why she would want to eat but then he'd never been pregnant, he wasn't sure what was normal. "Here," he said gently and took a seat next to her. Damn! The tile was freezing and he found that in his state of undress, it was extremely drafty. Pulling a towel from the rack he wrapped it around himself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She said, opening the box and nibbling on the corner of the cracker. "I'm used to this by now, it's been happening just about every day since our wedding." Running her hand through her tousled hair, she smiled weakly at him, "You did a good job getting me knocked up, Fred."

Fred almost apologized until he realized that she was laughing softly, "Well, I do strive for excellence." He said, feigning smugness. Reaching over, he gently rubbed his thumb over her hair, "Are you happy about this, Millicent?" He realized that he'd never asked her how _she_ felt; it had been about him from the very beginning.

The question caught Millicent off guard, "Of course I'm happy about this, Fred." She said fervently, "Even though I knew that this would change our relationship forever, I wanted this baby. I wanted all three of us to be a family, to be like your family." A dull movement in her abdomen caused her to gasp; she grabbed Fred's hand and brought it to her belly again, "Do you feel that?"

For a moment he thought that she was hurt; he nearly jumped out of his skin with fear. When she pulled his hand to her rounded belly, he gave her a funny look, "I'm sorry Millie, I don't feel anything…" his voice trailed off as he felt a gentle fluttering beneath her skin, "Wait! I do feel it," He said, scooting closer to her. Leaning down, he pressed his cheek against the movement, smiling "I love you."

Millicent ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him, "I love you too." She felt inordinately better now but she was slightly worried as well…in the book she had bought on witches' pregnancy, she shouldn't be feeling the baby for almost another month. Was something wrong? She couldn't any more pregnant than the first time she and Fred made love…she had been a virgin then. Since she was feeling fine, she decided to wait it out. She'd meet with the vampire coven tonight and be home by the next day; St. Mungo's could wait.

Sitting up, he drew her into his arms, "What do you say we get some breakfast and do some shopping?" Laughing, he patted her belly, "Looks like you might need some new robes soon." He leaned in to kiss her and then pulled back, "Maybe a teeth cleaning charm first."

Blushing, she chuckled, "I'll freshen up and you go get dressed." She gave him a short spank on the bottom and stood up. Fred got up to change and with a few short cleaning spells, she felt as good as new. He was right though, she was quickly growing out of her robes…the roundness of her belly was not reticent of most pregnancies. Although, every pregnancy _was_ a little bit different; there was no such thing as "normal".

After several minutes, Fred was dressed and ready to go. Slipping his hand in hers, they made their way out into the warm spring morning. Everywhere snow was melting, flowers were beginning to bloom, and everything was fresh and clean—much like his relationship. They were starting over, making amends; Millicent and he were going to be having a baby, who also a clean slate.

Strolling down the street where shops were just beginning to open their doors for the day, Millicent couldn't help but smile. Wales was a beautiful place, filled with history and beauty. They made their way down to a tiny Bistro that served handmade delicacies; she chose a cup of hot tea, a croissant served with scrambled eggs, sausage and a hearty serving of potatoes.

Fred had been surprised at how much Millicent packed away; he had merely eaten a cup of coffee and a bagel with butter and jam. He knew that she was eating for two, but still…she had always been such a light eater before. Then again, he wanted her to be healthy, to feed their child and to be strong for the delivery. "Do you want anything more, love?"

Laughing, she shook her head, "Oh no, I'm full." Everything was going so well, not just breakfast, but their reconciliation. Fred seemed to have changed his entire outlook on life! It made her deliriously happy but she was still wary; he still had to prove his love and loyalty to her. Although, with the way he was going, he was starting off very well…very well indeed.

* * *

Millicent's face was plastered all over the wizarding world, not only as the author of an exposé on the Vampire Coven, but also as the woman who came to an agreement with them. Their meeting had started simple enough, her asking questions about their morals, goals and hopes; it had ended with her contacting Minister Bones with a couple of very simple demands that would end the tension between the vampires and the rest of the world.

Actually, it was probably the easiest story she'd ever done; it practically wrote itself! The vampires merely wanted to have their own council restored on the Isle of Mann that, while they still followed the laws of the land, they kept tabs on vampires in their area. Basically, they stopped any rogue vampire from getting out of control and ravaging the muggle population. Truly, that was all they wanted: peace to rule their vampires. With a few smiles, handshakes, and signatures all seemed right with the world again.

The paper sold millions of papers, proclaiming international journalist Millicent Weasley had accomplished what the world's diplomats had not. With order and peace restored to the wizarding world, Fred and Millicent returned triumphant heroes of the Daily Prophet. Fabian had been so impressed that he gave them both two-thousand galleon bonuses! With the money that was pouring in from outside investors and new patrons, he could afford to be generous.

After collecting all of her things from Malfoy Manor and a quick chat with Ginny, Millicent returned back to her apartment with her meager belongings in hand. She found Fred waiting next to the floo with a smile on his face. Reaching up, she kissed him, "I've missed this place."

When Millicent had left, he wasn't sure that he'd ever see her home again, in their home; he felt his heart sing when she kissed him. "I'm glad you're home," He said, grabbing her bag from her. "I flooed St. Mungo's and we can floo over now for a quick checkup."

"Great," Millicent said, glad that he was taking the initiative when it came to this pregnancy, "Let me use the loo and then we'll go." Her morning sickness had begun to abate but it still stung her at random times during the day and, now that she was getting bigger, her belly itched madly. It was a little uncomfortable to say the least.

It hurt Fred that she had taken so very little when she left; he hadn't meant to drive her out of her own home. The only consolation he had was that Millicent forgave him and was home. As she came out of the bathroom, he stopped to take a good look at her. She was beautiful, radiant, glowing with happiness...pregnancy definitely suited her. Taking her hand, he was careful to hold her tightly as they flooed over to the hospital.

Millicent smiled, the Maternity ward was rather slow today; the receptionist that had first been rude and obnoxious to her and Fred after Fleur's delivery seemed cheery and bright today. She led Fred and Millicent into a small exam room and forced Millicent to change into a blue and white hospital gown, "Good afternoon, Missus Weasley, Healer Hunter will be in shortly!"

Fred's eyes followed her as she left, "Women, I don't bloody understand them."

Chuckling, she laid down on the examination table, "I don't understand that woman either." She answered. As promised, Healer Hunter bustled right in, her frizzy blonde hair tied up in a bun.

"Good afternoon, Millicent," the woman exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you brought along your husband this time!" Smiling, she shook Fred's hand vigorously, "I'm Healer Hunter."

This woman was bloody nuts, Fred thought; but she was friendly and she seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she let go of his hand and placed it over Millicent's abdomen. He felt nervous, and it wasn't even his belly that was being prodded.

A look of deep concentration bloomed on her face as she felt around and then, without warning, she broke into a smile, "Everything feels fine! They told me you were a little worried about the baby?" She placed her wand on the counter, "Have you had any bleeding or pain? Has the morning sickness gotten any better?"

Millicent shook her head, "No bleeding or pain and the morning sickness has been getting a little better." Biting her lip, she looked over at Fred, "It was just that when we were in Wales, I started feeling the baby move. I read in a book that's not supposed to happen until the second trimester."

"Well," The woman began, picking up her wand again, "Any chance you conceived before the end of November?"

Fred shook his head, "Millie was a virgin when we began…err…having relations." His face suffused with color that would put a beet to shame.

Folding her arms, she thought about it for a moment before her face broke into a smile. Placing the tip of her wand on Millicent's belly, she whispered an incantation that left Millicent's belly bathed in blue light. Clasping her hands together, she laughed, "Well! Congratulations, it seems that you'll be the proud parent of twins!"

Millicent felt her head swim, "Twins?" Fred was a twin, wasn't twinning supposed to skip a generation? Sitting up, she looked over at Fred who was smiling like a maniac; he was actually happy about this, it seemed. "Thank you, Healer Hunter." She said, still reeling from the shock of finding out that there were two babies inside of her instead of one.

"I'll give you two some time," She patted Millicent's shoulder before making her way out of the room.

Fred stood, he felt as if his face would crack in half from how wide he was smiling, "Millie, that's wonderful news!" Reaching down, he placed his hand on her swollen belly and kissed her. "Are you happy?"

Was she happy? She was still reeling…but, of course she was happy. She loved this…these babies more than anything. "Of course, Fred," She said, sitting up slowly. Everything seemed to be moving so fast now; one day she found out she was pregnant and that same day Fred had pretty much thrown her aside. Now, she was sitting in a hospital room, pregnant with twins and a supportive husband by her side. Maybe it was too much at once; she felt tired, overwhelmed. "Can we go home now, Fred?"

Nodding, he helped her up off the bed and had the decency to only peek a couple of times as she changed into one of the robes he had bought for her. Her old ones barely fit and they were getting to be much too small, especially with twins on the way. Percy had told Fred once how big Molly had been in the last month of pregnancy; she couldn't lift herself off the couch without all of them helping her, she waddled when she could walk and her belly was the size of a giant pumpkin. Even knowing all of this, Fred wasn't afraid, she was having his babies and that was more important than anything else.

Her thighs swished together as Fred and she made it to the floo and then back to their apartment. With a huff, she sat back on the couch, "Well, I guess that explains a lot." She pressed a hand to her belly, feeling the roundness there. "You know, we're not going to be able to hide this for very much longer."

Taking a seat next to her, he smiled, "Why hide it? Mum has insisted we come to dinner with the family tomorrow, newlywed or not." His hand rested over hers on her belly, "She'll be so excited, Millie."

It had to be done; the family had to be told. Besides, she was already showing…that wouldn't get past Molly's watchful eye. Still, Millicent felt a little nervous about it. "I know, Fred, they'll all be excited." Kissing his cheek, she stood up, "I'm going to take a little nap. I'm exhausted from all this excitement!"

He did notice that she was looking a haggard and worn, "Enjoy your nap, love. I'm going to work on some tricks for Zonko's." His eyes followed her as she made her way into the bedroom; it was strange how much he wanted her like that. Pregnancy was said to have an effect on witches' hormones, but it seemed to be affecting his too! Every time their eyes met he wanted to press her against the bed and show her just how much he loved her. Blast, now he would never be able to concentrate on jokes! All he thought about was Millicent…

Stripping down to her skivvies, Millicent crawled into bed and sighed. She was ecstatically happy about her career, Fred, her babies…everything was going her way. And that was also what scared her the most. Things were never this perfect; there was always something that could cause her happiness to come crashing down. She hated this, the 'waiting for the other shoe to drop' mentality. She wanted pure, unadulterated happiness…she didn't want to think about everything that could go wrong. And yet, as soon as she closed her eyes, that's all she saw. She dreamed of sick babies, of Fred becoming disgusted by her large shape, of death and destruction; it was horrible, all of it. Eyes snapped open and she rolled onto her side, gently rubbing little circles over her womb, "It'll be okay," she whispered, "It has to be."

* * *

Rolling over, Fred wasn't surprised that Millicent had already gotten up for the morning. It always seemed that she was up before him and making him breakfast or coffee; when he sat up, though, he found that she was sitting by the window, staring at the sunrise. It was going to be a beautiful day, according to the Daily Prophet, warm and sunny. For February, it certainly was balmy; although, with the ways of the world, they'd most likely be expecting snow by the end of the week. Sitting up, he smiled, "Morning, love."

The night had seemed very long to Millicent. Fred had woken her up for her nap to go out to dinner and discuss a few things. As expected, all he'd wanted to talk about were the babies…it was starting to become overwhelming. At least now that she had Fred at her side, he could share in some of the anxiety and struggle.

Rosy orange and pink rays lit up the skies, the sun slowly rising in the Eastern sky. Millicent hadn't expected Fred up for hours yet and his voice startled her, "Oh, good morning," She said, smiling over at him. She loved this time of morning when everything was fresh and clean; almost anything seemed possible when the morning looked like this. "I was just going to start breakfast," She stood but Fred's arms encircled her.

"How about I make breakfast this morning?" He questioned, kissing the side of her neck. "You just sit back, relax and I'll make some pancakes. I'll show you just how good _my_ chocolate chip pancakes are." Fred knew he wasn't that great a cook but he certainly could whip up a few dishes, mostly breakfast foods.

Something that he'd never offered to do before was cook and Millicent found herself smiling, "Sure, I'll take a bath and clean up around here." Kissing him softly, she gathered up the sheets from the bed and threw them in the hamper before making her way to the shower. She'd have to do the wash eventually, she'd been relying heavily on cleaning charms since she found out she was pregnant but there was nothing that compared to actually washing out their clothes with soap and water; once she found the time, she'd do it.

Fred slogged into the kitchen, his bathrobe wrapped around him. For some reason, he was humming a tune, something he vaguely recalled his father singing to him as a baby. He didn't know the name of it and he was pretty sure it was a muggle tune, but it seemed to be plaguing his mind this morning. He was careful to add all the ingredients in the right quantities while heating up the stove; he wanted this meal to be delicious, Millicent deserved it.

Blissful, was all Millicent could think of. With the hot water up to her navel, she felt wonderfully relaxed. She had added some of the raspberry scented salts that Luna had sent her for her wedding; as strange as that woman was, she seemed to have excellent insight into people and what they liked. It had much to do with the fact that Luna was a seer, just like Bridget. A thought struck Millicent, was her anxiety and fear being caused by her being a sensitive? She'd heard of sensitives gaining seers' powers while going through emotionally draining times…pregnancy, for example. She was so happy about these children…so why, then, did she feel about to crawl out of her skin or burst into tears? She'd have to talk to a mediwitch soon, and perhaps Luna Lovegood.

With several pancakes cooking up on the griddle, Fred went about setting the table. If Millicent had to drink milk, he would too and he'd put on a smile while doing it. With all the trimmings on the table, he set about putting sausages on. From what he'd read in a pamphlet Millicent's healer gave him, she needed to be eating well-rounded meals that included fruits, vegetables starch, protein, fat and dairy. Even though he wanted this, all of this, he was extremely frightened of what could happen to her. The birth of one baby was hard enough but two? Every fear he'd ever had seemed to double every time he thought about the 'what ifs'.

Stepping from the tub, Millicent changed into a loose pair of jade green robes that Fred had bought for her in Wales. Her belly seemed to be growing larger each and every day, but these robes would fit her for some time to come. Her hair seemed to have gotten a lot longer and thicker as well, it fell down to her shoulder blades and she ended up tying it into a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face. Padding into the kitchen she smiled as Fred flipped two of the pancakes onto a plate, put several sausages around the side and handed it to her, "Thank you, it looks delicious."

Taking a seat beside her, he did a quick stasis charm to keep the pancakes warm while they ate. He waited while she took a few tentative bites and then dug in; laughing, he took a bite, "I told you they were good."

Chewing thoughtfully, she smirked, "I think Bridget was right, though, mine are better." They were delicious though, she found, and she was becoming hungrier as the weeks passed and the nausea had begun to subside. It was a deep, stomach-rumbling hunger that she couldn't ignore…it seemed she was destined to be the size of a hippogriff by the time she gave birth. "Really, thank you Fred," she smiled.

He wasn't altogether comfortable with her thanking him; reaching over, he took her hand in his, "You don't have to thank me, Millie. You're my wife; I want to do things for you, to make you happy… the same as you do for me." Brushing his thumb across her knuckles, he let her eyes meet his, "I love you."

She never got sick of hearing him say it; the feeling of love never stopped bubbling up within her when he said it. "I love you too, Fred. And thank you again." This time she blushed, "I just want to be everything for you."

Fred furrowed his eyebrows, "Millicent, you _are_ everything to me." Setting down his fork, he stood and took both of her hands in his. "I've noticed you've been quiet lately. Are you alright?"

"No," Millicent answered, looking away, "I've been having dreams, Fred. Awful, horrible dreams about the babies being sick or you leaving me because you didn't think I was pretty anymore or you dying." A single tear dripped down her nose, "I don't know why it's happening…all I know, Fred, is that sometimes when sensitives go through emotional times they start to pick up on other people's fears and desires and hopes."

Shock coursed through Fred as he looked over at his wife; she had been picking up on everything he'd ever feared about her and these children. He swallowed the piece of sausage he had been chewing and looked down at his hands, "Millie, I…I think I know why you've been feeling that way." He'd been hurting her, just by being afraid, "I'm so afraid that something will happen to me or that I won't be a good father or, Merlin forbid, something happens to you or the babies."

His honesty was heartbreaking; it made sense that he was afraid, of course. Percy had been a big part of his life and he had died, leaving Penelope desolate and pregnant. Fred didn't want that, it was his greatest fear, his deepest sorrow, "Fred, I know you're afraid," She whispered. With a little grunt, she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "But I'm fine, you're fine and our babies are fine." Holding him tighter, she ran her hand over his red hair as if he were a young child, "I love you, Fred, and all we can do is have faith in one another."

Tears pricked in his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him; she smelled wonderful, like raspberry and something that was only her. She calmed him the way no other person seemed able to. His arms went around her, inordinately gentle as he caressed the place where his children were growing inside of her. "I love you, Millie, and I'll try," he pulled back and looked deep into her hazel eyes, "I can't promise I won't worry, but I can promise you that I have faith in us."

Maybe that was enough, Millicent already felt like the vise around her heart had loosened somewhat. Smiling softly, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, "Go take a bath and relax, I'll clean up here. I've got to get some of the wash done before we go to the Burrow for dinner." Picking up their plates, she set them in the sink and did a quick spell to start them washing. "Luna sent us some bath salts; they really helped me relax this morning."

Screwing up his face, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm not going to my mums smelling like a girl," he teased, "Although _you_, my love, smell delicious."

Chuckling, she gave him a soft pat on the butt, "Go!" She went about wrapping up the leftovers and washing the dishes before she made her way into the bedroom. With a few flicks of her wand, she replaced the sheets on the bed, started the clothes washing and dusted the entire apartment. By the time she finished, she was exhausted. Sitting back on the couch, she rested her head against the pillow there. Within moments, she was dead to the world, asleep in dreamland.

Fred had taken his time in the bath, letting the hot water knead away the tension in his shoulders and back. He even took the time to comb out his hair that, admittedly, had become much longer. It suited him, though, it certainly wasn't as long as Bill's, but fell down his neck a little below his ears. When he finally finished donning his robes and going to check on Millie, he found her sleeping peacefully on the couch. He smiled as he pulled a blanket up over her and went about finishing the laundry she had going.

They had several hours yet until Molly would be expecting them for dinner and he decided that it would be better if he let her nap. After all, pregnancy was known to take a lot out of a woman and Healer Hunter had told her to take it easy. Besides, it promised to be a long afternoon, Molly would gush for hours, give well-intentioned (although often embarrassing) advice and start planning the baby shower. Oh, and Molly certainly would be ecstatic…he could barely contain his excitement or his nerves.


	18. Chapter 18

Millicent awoke to Fred gently nudging her. Yawning, she could barely believe that it was already dinner time! Sitting up, she quickly smoothed her hair and looked over at her husband, "I can't believe I slept so long!" She exclaimed, standing up. Her stomach growled, telling her that, indeed, it _was_ getting close to mealtime. It took a few charms, but she managed to fix herself up before flooing over to the Burrow.

Fred loathed waking Millicent up, she looked so peaceful like that. But still, they had to eat and Molly was expecting them. By the time they made it there, everyone else was already lounging around, waiting for their arrival; Fleur was chatting animatedly with Draco, his arm slung protectively around Ginny's shoulders. In the corner, Penelope and George ignored each other civilly as their young son snuggled between them. Charlie was sitting in an armchair, Molly, Bridget and Lillian on his knees, regaling them with stories of dragons while his wife occupied herself chatting with Molly.

At their entrance, Molly stood, "Oh Fred, Millie, I was worried you two wouldn't come!" She clasped her hands together, beginning to herd her family into the dining room.

The smell of roasting chicken, boiled potatoes and something distinctly chocolate piqued Millicent's senses. Her mouth was watering as Fred helped her to her seat; she found herself looking into Fleur's excited, happy face. It seemed that the woman had either guessed her secret or was merely happy to see her. Blushing, she also noted that Draco and Ginny were staring quite intently at her.

With the entire family assembled, Molly clapped her hands for silence, "Charlie, you said you had some news for us?" She gushed excitedly, staring intently at her still-childless son. He had told her time and time again that he and his wife were just not interested in raising children in Romania.

Chuckling, Charlie patted his wife's hand, "I've been offered a job at the ministry as one of the experts on Dragon's issues," He announced proudly. "I'll have to go through a year of training that's all paid for. The problem is that I'll have to go to a school in America." Smiling sadly, he looked over at his mother, "I'm afraid that I won't be able to return home at all during that time, mother." It hurt him, that look in his mother's eye but in order to move out of Romania and to better his life, he would have to do it. "You may write owls and I'll do the best I can to answer, but beyond that I don't know what I'll be able to do."

Tears spilled from eyes as she looked into the face of her oldest so. Ron stood up, helping Molly to her seat and rubbed her shoulders. "It'll be alright, mum, you still have the rest of us," He said gently, "And Charlie will be home before you know it." He'd be a married man soon, the last of the Weasleys to married, and he felt as if it were his job to care for his mother beyond all the others. Bill had his hands full with his gaggle of girls, Charlie was leaving for a little while, Ginny and Draco both held important jobs, George was fall too self-absorbed to care and Fred was a newlywed. Florie would understand…she always did.

Nodding, Molly put on a brave face and took a sip of her wine. "Bill, Fleur do you have any news?" She asked, turning to the next couple sitting next to her. "Draco, Ginny, surely you have something to tell us?"

Sighing exasperatedly, Ginny shook her head, "No mum, I'm not pregnant!" Draco patted her hand, trying to calm her down. It was the same every Sunday, the constant pressure. He also knew that it bothered his wife deeply; she didn't want to have children just yet, she wanted to wait until she could relax a bit, not have to worry about being an absentee parent.

Fred knew he was next; his mother's eyes were already locked on his. He didn't need a formal invitation to tell his news either, he was grinning like a banshee. "Millicent and I have some news," Taking her hand, he found that she was blushing just as deeply as he was. "We found out recently that Millie and I are pregnant…with twins."

A whoop of joy went around the table. Molly, in her haste to rush over and hug the newly pregnant couple, knocked her chair over. Arthur laughed, standing to hug Fred and then Millicent. Hearty pats on the back for Fred came in all directions from his brothers and Draco while Ginny gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He thought he saw Ginny winking at Millicent but he could've been mistaken…perhaps she just had something in her eye. Tears streamed from Molly's eyes, "Oh Fred, Millicent, that's wonderful news! And **twins**, oh bless your hearts," she sobbed.

Millicent, with all the commotion, also found tears leaking from her eyes, running down her face. She didn't understand why or how, she only felt the tightness of tears in her chest. Resting her head against Fred's shoulder, she laughed and cried at the same time. "Oh you must think I'm a nutter," She sniffled, chuckling all the while, "I don't know what to do with myself!"

Wiping her own tears and then swiping at Millicent's, Molly smiled broadly, "Oh you're not a nutter, Millie dear, you're just pregnant! Hormones are probably the worst part, aside from the morning sickness!" Looking like a mother bursting with pride, she looked between the two of them, "When are you due?"

Swallowing, she gave a sheepish grin, "The healer said August. I'm about four months along." Damn she hoped that none of them could do math…then again, all of them thought they had been married before the actual wedding at Hogwarts. She found that Molly didn't look disdainful at all. "Everything looks fine and we're all healthy."

Clasping her hands together, Molly looked utterly delighted, "And I plan to keep you that way! Now, eat!" She crowed, heaping chicken, vegetables and a wide variety of other delicious things onto her plate. Sternly, she narrowed her eyes, "I expect you to finish all of that!"

Fred leaned over, "She does this every time." He whispered and pressed his lips to hers. Slinging his arm over her shoulders, he looked over to where George was looking as if he had swallowed something sour. Frowning, he felt anger well up in his chest, "What's the matter, George?"

Twin eyes locked, "Nothing, Fred." The disdain dripped from his voice as he took a heavy swallow of the wine in front of him. "I merely marvel at just how quickly you got your wife pregnant after all of the times you said you'd never have children." Not even a quick jab in the shoulder from Penelope was going to stop him. "I'm not surprised, I'd have married her too if she was pregnant. Too bad you're stuck with her for life now."

A crack was heard round the table and for several moments, Fred didn't know if Penelope had smacked her husband or if Arthur had lost his temper. Never before had Arthur spanked any one of his children…but the ire in his face spoke volumes about the level anger he was feeling. It became evident after the fact that it had been Penelope; she cradled her stinging hand close to her body. "George and I have news," She screeched, handing off the baby to Arthur, "We're getting a divorce! And I want you to know that it wasn't me who asked for it!" Her face was red with anger and sadness, "But I'm **glad** he did! I'm not going to be married to a giant, ungrateful arse for the rest of my bloody life!"

Fleur took it upon herself to shoo the children from the room and Florie went to look after them for a few minutes. Penelope wasn't done yelling at him yet, nor did her rage seem to be wavering in the slightest. "When you married me you promised that you would honor every promise Percy ever made to me!" Tears were blinding her and George was looking like he was going to cry as well. "Well you failed him and you failed me! You couldn't protect me or his child and you couldn't even protect your own!" Looking back to where her child rested in Arthur's arms, she let a sob tear from her throat as she addressed the family, "I've wanted to tell everyone the truth for years. Little Percy is adopted."

Molly gasped, pressing her hand to her heart, "Penelope, we all saw you pregnant." She had been present at the birth of the baby, even! It was impossible that this child was adopted.

"I was pregnant," She sobered, her hysterics wavering slightly as her malicious gaze fell to George. "The mediwitches told me that after I lost Percy's child that I would never be able to carry a healthy baby to term…it has something to do with how my magic responds to that of a magical child. There's something irrevocably wrong with me. It killed me when I lost Percy's child and after I became pregnant with George's child I told him everything! And we went through everything together, going all over the world to see if there was any person that could save our baby."

Throughout her rant, George hung his head, flushing darkly. He knew what he had done to her and to their child. Penelope had never lied to him, she told him that she couldn't bear healthy children and he destroyed her by getting her pregnant. And then after the baby died…he couldn't handle losing a child he'd come to love either.

Trembling, she wrapped her arms around her thin waist, "But there was nothing anyone could do. So George used his ministry connections to find us a baby…" Haunted eyes looked over at the small child still sleeping peaceably in Arthur's arms. "I love him as my own…but George, he can't. He won't." Stepping away from her soon to be ex-husband, she shook her head, "It's meant more than anything that you've let me be a part of your family and I'll understand if you never want to see me again."

Arthur was ripping mad; the dark mask of disgust played on his face as he turned to her. "You are as much a part of this family as Percy was and as much as Little Percy is." He looked over at his wife who was nodding her agreement even though she had succumbed to tears. "You are flesh and blood to me, as much as my children are."

George stood, anger and pain flashing in his eyes, "So you're just going to hear her side? Is that right?" He slammed his fist down on the table, "She never, ever loved me how she loved Percy!" Turning to Penelope, he swiped at an angry tear that ran down his face, "Everything I did it was 'Percy used to do it this way' or 'Percy didn't like Quidditch'! I wasn't good enough for you, I never was! I thought that if I could give you a child, something that he couldn't, you'd forget! You'd let him go!"

Shock coursed through her; had this been the heart of the matter? Had he been hiding this from her? "George, I do love you! I'm sorry if you feel that you live in Percy's shadow…but I loved him too!"

"You love him more!" George fired back, wiping several more hot tears from his eyes. He pointed an accusing finger at her, "And don't lie, Penelope! I know you do!" He was so heartsick and embarrassed, having this knock-out, drag-down fight here in front of his entire family.

"That's not true!" She snapped back, stepping forward and grabbing the sides of his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I love _you_, George! Percy is gone and it's _you_ that I pledged to spend my life with, to love, and to be with until death do us part!" How could he possibly think that she loved Percy more? After everything they'd done, after everything they'd shared…

Wrapping his arms around her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he cried. Years of sorrow burned through him as she rubbed his back, ran her fingers through his hair and whispered little words of love to him. "I love you, Penelope…and I don't want a divorce. I just want everything to be okay again. I want it to be just us and our son and nothing else." He'd tried to fill the void with affairs, booze and work…but nothing consoled him and filled him the way that Penelope's love did.

Arthur stood back, wrapping his free arm around his wife. Finally, after so much heartache and pain, their family was finally letting go of the grief that had plagued them for so long. Of course they would always grieve for Percy and miss him something awful, him and Molly especially. But Percy wouldn't have wanted it to last forever, he'd want to see his beloved brothers moving on, getting married and having children; he'd want laughter at family dinners and good conversation. Most of all, he'd want them all to live life to the fullest, the way that he couldn't. And now, after so much time, the real healing had begun. George and his wife were slowly building up from the shambles of their marriage; Fred had put aside his fear of love and taken himself a wife, who was now expecting twins. For the first time in a long time, he smiled. He smiled so wide that tears ran down his face and he felt his face would tear in two.

Life sprung from every flowering tree, hope babbled in the brook outside…here, in the heart of the Burrow, the Weasley Family had made their peace with the world. Nothing would ever come between them again.

* * *

**Whoo after a long hiatus, which I apologize for, I have updated! I have not yet finished the story but I do plan on it! Hopefully soon I can complete the last few chapters for all of you!**

**Read and review! It keeps my muses alive! And they need all the help they can get...**

**Thanks! **

**Marina**


	19. Chapter 19

"Fred, are you even listening to me?" Millicent's voice rose shrilly from her position on the floor. Several months had passed and she had swelled to giant proportions with the twins growing inside of her. The hot months of summer were upon them, drawing nearer to her due date. "I _said_ that if I'm supposed to practice these breathing exercises, you should be practicing your part too!" Fleur had recommended some classes over at St. Mungo's that helped first time parents get prepared for a baby. Truly, Millicent wasn't sure if they were helping or not…seeing as her loving husband cracked jokes and most of her energy was focused on not laughing.

Sighing, he stood up from the table, "I will, Millie. I just have to finish up this last report for Uncle Fabian. You're supposed to go on maternity leave next week and I want to make sure that the essential things are done so I can be home with you as much as possible." Staring down at the parchment, he dipped his quill in ink again and scribbled his signature. Pig zoomed down, standing mostly still as Fred tied the note to his leg and sent him off.

Ever since that fateful family dinner, Millicent had learned many things about herself and her newfound family. For one, it was useless to argue with Molly Weasley…if she said she was going to throw you a lavish baby shower and invite everyone this side of Ottery St. Catchpole, then she was damn well going to do it! She'd also come to find out that an open line on communication with one's husband could save even the worst marriage. Penelope and George had reconciled, or so the woman had told Millicent, and they had begun going back to counseling. Everything seemed to be wonderful…especially with the new babies coming. At first it had bothered Millicent how grotesquely large she was, with two children inside of her, her belly was stretched out far in front of her. Not to mention the rest of her body had followed suit. But Fred made her feel so beautiful, so special…even if she did feel like a hippogriff.

Smiling down at her, Fred took a seat on the floor, scooting so she could lean against his chest. "I'm all yours now, love." Running his hand over her vast abdomen, he smiled as one of the twins began to kick at his hand. "Hello little goblins," He chuckled, kissing the side of her neck. "And how is mum doing today?"

Leaning back against him, she let out a short laugh, "Oh I'm doing just fine now that you're finished with that work. Simon and David have been kicking me all morning!"

"You mean Carolyn and Nina?" He teased, resting his chin on her shoulder. They had decided not to find out the sex of the twins mostly because they wanted to be surprised. All they had been told was that the twins were, in fact, identical and that meant they would either be boys or girls.

Sighing, Millicent looked down at her belly, "No, I don't like those names either." They'd been looking at names for _months_ now and **nothing** had struck their fancy! Bill and Fleur had even been nice enough to lend them a book on baby names…but still, whatever names Fred liked, Millicent seemed not to and vice versa!

Fred leaned over, grabbing the book off the couch. Every night he and Millicent scoured the book looking for the perfect name, "I don't care much for Nina as a name either." Flipping a few pages, he sighed, "Do you like the name Claire?"

Screwing up her face, she shook her head, "No, but it's better than Carolyn." Grasping the book, she pulled it to rest on the large belly so they could both see. "Oh, I love the name Celia!" Grasping his hand, she smiled, "Celia Weasley, do you like it?"

Actually, he **did**! "Finally, something we agree on!" He laughed heartily. "I think that's a lovely name for a girl." Watching as she flipped a few pages, he stopped her, "Diana? Do you think Diana could be the other one's name?"

It seemed that today they were having the best luck of all with names! After months of minor arguments, tears, and laughter, they had finally come up with names. "It's perfect, Fred. Celia and Diana Weasley, it sounds perfect!" Now they just had to come up with a set of boys' names. "Did you give any more thought to the name Vincent? Or what about Tom?"

"Yes, I just don't think it sounds right. Vincent Weasley…I don't know, love. I'd like to stick with something a little more traditional." And, it reminded him far too much of Vincent Crabbe. Clearing his throat, he gave her a quirky smile, "Darling, I think you've forgotten that Voldemort's name was Tom." Names for girls seemed to be in abundance; but for boys, there seemed to be a lot of variation on a few favored names rather than new and exciting ones. "I've always liked the name Phillip."

Blushing, she quickly chuckled, "Alright, we can rule Tom out." How could she have forgotten that? Oh well, no harm done, "Hmm…I don't hate the name Phillip," She answered, not quite sure yet. "I won't rule that one out quite yet." Turning another page, she was surprised at where her finger fell, "Could we name one of the twins Arthur, after your father? He did so much to help us set up the nursery and he's always made me feel welcome in his home. Oh, please, Fred? Could we _please_ name one of them Arthur?"

They had discussed honoring someone by naming their child after him or her, but up until now they'd only discussed people who had been deceased. Among the names discussed were Albus and Bilius, both of which they quickly ruled out. But Arthur, that seemed to work, "My father would be so honored. I think it's a wonderful idea!"

Millicent beamed, she was as happy as he was. She had always gotten along with Arthur Weasley; he treated her like his own daughter and made her feel like she was truly a part of the family. "What do you think about Andrew? Andrew and Arthur Weasley," That had a nice ring to it. They'd never discussed the name Andrew, as it wasn't very common in the Wizarding world, but she liked how it sounded.

Kissing her softly on the cheek, he nodded. "It's perfect. Finally, we have names for these little ones! I can stop calling them twin one and twin two!" And now his mother would stop badgering him about names as well! Every time she saw the two of them she asked if they had picked out names. With all of his heart he loved his mother but she couldn't let it go! Now, at least, they could report that they had picked out names for boys or girls and that she could stop slipping him a list of her favorite names under his dinner plate every Sunday. "What do you say we get up off this floor and I take you for supper? You must be famished by now!"

She couldn't argue with that kind of logic. Fred stood up first, helping her (mostly dragging her) up off the floor. "I'm so hungry I could eat a whole dragon!" Especially in the last few months she had been eating more than she ever had in her entire life. Waddling over to the table, she grasped her wand and smiled over at him. "What do you say we go over to the Three Broomsticks? I've been craving some greasy fish and chips all day now."

Nodding, he snuck into the bedroom, pocketing a small black box in hand while she was still fixing her hair. She heard him call his name and he hurried out, "Sorry love, I just had to find my coin purse. Come on, to the floo with you!" The mediwitch had told him that Millicent should avoid apparition unless there was a dire emergency and she couldn't get to a floo or use the Knight Bus. She had recommended using the floo most often due to the fact that the Knight Bus often jarred its passengers and that wasn't good for pregnant women. Grabbing a pinch he threw it in, "The Three Broomsticks!" Standing back, he gave her his most chivalrous smile, "Ladies first."

Chuckling, she stepped through the floo and into the crowded pub. Millicent was surprised at how many people were there chatting and eating, for a Monday evening in July, a crowded restaurant in Hogsmeade was practically unheard of!

A young boy, probably freshly graduated from Hogwarts, smiled over at her, "It'll be about a half hour wait ma'am, would you like us to transfigure a chair for you while you wait?" The Three Broomsticks had a policy that any woman with child or who had children with her would be immediately seated somewhere until a table could be found.

A silky voice from behind him startled the boy, "That won't be necessary." Draco Malfoy stood behind the boy dressed to the nines, "Mrs. Weasley and her husband are with my party."

Fred appeared through the floo and made his way over to where Millicent was. "Bloody hell it's crowded!" Looking over, he was kind of surprised to see Draco Malfoy there, "What, did Chez Rouge not have any available tables tonight?" He teased, slinging his arms around Millicent's shoulders.

Millicent sighed, "Alright boys, let's take a seat before my poor legs give out under the weight of my body!" Her thighs swished together as the young boy led her over to where Draco Malfoy was supping with Ginny and a couple of people that Millicent didn't know. "Thank you for inviting us over, Draco." She nudged Fred until he sighed, "Yes, thank you Draco." He answered.

The blond Slytherin nodded, accepting their thanks in stride. "Millicent and Fred Weasley, this is Healer Aries and Healer Winters." He did a quick introduction between everyone, "Ginny and I have been trying to conceive for quite some time now and, unfortunately, it hasn't gone as planned."

"Are you sure you aren't just shooting blanks?" Fred asked, looking over at his brother-in-law. "Surely the Weasley family fertility has been passed onto Ginny." Chuckling, he managed to look properly chastised when Millicent kicked him under the table.

"That's just it," Ginny said, exasperatedly. "According to the tests, both of us are highly fertile and should be churning out babies as quickly as mum and dad!" Looking over at Draco, she took his hand in hers, "Which is why we've hired two healer to find out what the problem is. We've been actively trying to get pregnant for over six months now…there's no medical reason why we can't conceive, we think it's magical in nature."

Thinking deeply, Millicent expelled a heavy breath, "I read in one of my magazines that sometimes an overabundance of curses can stop a couple from conceiving." Looking between the two, she gave a little shrug, "You're still living at Malfoy Manor, correct? Perhaps there's some curse that is preventing you two from having a child."

Immediately, Draco's mouth gaped, "Millicent you're a genius!"

Everyone at the table jumped, "What, what is it?" The shorter female healer asked. "Have you thought of something?"

"My dad once told me that he went to great lengths to inhibit my mum from having another child after I was born. I always assumed that it had been something he did to _her_, but it could've been a curse he placed on the **house**!" Once again, Draco found himself cursing his father's name. "I should have called a curse breaker, not healers!"

Fred nodded, "Lucky for you, we have a curse breaker in the family. I bet Bill would even give you the family discount!" Of course, with four daughters he couldn't afford such a massive job for free, but he could certainly do it for the least amount he could.

It sounded like a wonderful idea to Millie who had long been discussing with Ginny the ins and outs of being pregnant. Every Sunday, Ginny and she would discuss all things baby with Fleur and Molly. Until now, though, Millie hadn't realized just how desperate Ginny and Draco were to have a child. Draco had alluded to the fact their children might attend school together but this was certainly more concrete. "If not, I'm sure Draco can more than afford to pay the goblins' curse breaking fee," She chuckled, smiling over at her old friend who was, in turn, beaming at his wife.

Ginny was smiling back at him, gazing lovingly into his eyes, "Finally we'll have a baby…I swear if mum asks me one more time and I have to tell her no, she'll hex me into the next century! Married for five years and no children? The woman is driving my bloody nuts!" Usually it upset Ginny, but today Molly's antics left her laughing and smiling.

"Well if you're going to get knocked up, you better get used to eating for two…or three," Millicent said, laughing as she patted her belly. "And as a pregnant woman, I'll tell you that denying me food is not a good thing! We get ornery very quickly!"

With the healers dismissed (with very generous compensations for their help), conversation flowed freely.

Fred signaled a waiter as he slung his arm around her shoulders, "I get the hint love," he teased. Looking at his sister now as she snuggled against her husband, the love in her eyes was evident even in the dim lighting of the Three Broomsticks. For years he had abhorred the idea of anything Malfoy touching his sister, they were rotten to the core…or at least, they had been for as long as anyone could remember. Draco was somehow an exception, a fluke occurrence; maybe he was born different or maybe Ginny had changed him. Either way, he was a man that Fred could respect and trust, even with his little sister's heart.

The waiter, frazzled by the sheer volume of customers, was slightly out of breath as he took their orders. Luckily they made it easy on him; four orders of fish and chips…one with a side of…slug sauce. Shuddering, he nodded and bustled off to place the order.

"That's disgusting you know," Millie said, choking back a gag. "How you can eat that tripe is beyond me Draco! Eat that in front of your pregnant wife and you'll need new shoes!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "New shoes? Why?"

Fred sniggered, "One morning before we found out that the smell of eggs cooking made her vomit, I was cooking her a lovely breakfast in bed. But when she woke up, she took one whiff of the plate and nailed my shoes…" Sighing, he shook his head. "It surely wasn't funny then but it is funny now!"

Ginny looked over at Millicent warily, "Was your morning sickness terrible? Mum said once that she didn't get morning sickness until she got pregnant with the twins and from then on, she was sick as a dog with each subsequent pregnancy."

"It wasn't terrible," Millicent said, with a soft reassuring smile. "Sure, it felt like I was going to die at the time but when I would eat some crackers, my stomach would usually settle right down. I don't think you have too much to worry about; they have potions now that can help curb the morning sickness if it gets too severe or lasts beyond the first trimester. It does hang around longer with twins though, that's what my birthing witch told me." Shrugging, she let her hand rub gently over the place where twin one, Celia or Arthur, was kicking her. "But I think it's worth it…for them it's worth it."

Kissing her neck, Fred worked his way up to her mouth, "I love you." He whispered in her ear, taking the lobe and suckling it gently. Pregnancy hormones had made her insatiable lately…not that he was complaining, he loved every minute of it.

Blushing, Millicent kissed him back, "I love you too, Fred." Leaning closer she tangled her fingers in his hair, "But now's not the time to tempting me. Mama's hungry and I'm not going to be deterred tonight."

Snorting with laughter, Ginny shook her head as Fred gave her one last kiss on the cheek and began to play with his fork, "She's got you tamed, brother dear. I never thought I'd see the day."

Folding his arms, he scoffed, "Don't be absurd! I'm no more tamed than a Horntail hopped up on firewhiskey!"

Millicent gave a wink to Ginny and then let out a short gasp as twin number two, Andrew or Diana, kicked her bladder, "Ugh, I'm up again. One of your kids enjoys kicking mum right in the bladder."

"They're only 'my' kids when they send her to the loo every ten minutes," He laughed, but he looked concerned nonetheless. Helping her up from her chair, he called to her as she waddled toward the loo, "You sure you don't need help, love?" He only sat down when Millie waved him off with a shake of her head.

Ginny continued to snicker, "Not tamed, eh? Whatever you say Fred," She teased and grasped his hand. "She's good for you Fred, I'm glad you finally noticed. I was worried there, especially after Millicent first told me how you reacted. But I knew you'd come around, you always do." Leaning against Draco lightly, she folded her arms, "Now, mum is insisting we have a baby shower and I want to get you something meaningful, something you two need."

"I suggested a house elf," Draco said, preparing for a slap from his wife; apparently she wasn't so keen on giving such impersonal gifts. "Well, I wanted to get you a house elf for your wedding; I ended up buying wedding robes instead!" He said, shrugging, "I just want to give them something they'll use for years to come!" Running his fingers through his white-blonde hair, he said, "What don't you have?"

Fred bit his lip, "I guess it's a question of what we do have…which is basically nothing." He looked a little sheepish, "Luna Lovegood gave us a subscription to Delia's Diapers on Delivery for a year…which should take care of things like that. We need to buy a crib and clothes and high chairs and…bloody hell, we need to buy everything!" Panic was starting to rise in him, "She's seven months pregnant and we've got nothing…this is a problem."

"Don't worry, mate," Draco said soothingly, "The baby shower is next Sunday. Millie probably won't drop before then. I've read the twins come early but it's not usually by two full months, it's more like a week or two." Meeting their shocked gazes, he blushed, "So I've read a couple of books on the subject…I'm getting ready for my own children."

Ginny pressed a kiss to his lips, "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She knew that he cared deeply for her, loved her, but to show it to her so openly…she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh Merlin, look at me…not even pregnant yet and I'm getting weepy!"

Millie laughed as she took her seat again, finally waddling out from the loo, "Just wait, Ginny. This morning I cried because when I got out of bed I pulled the blanket off Fred by accident and he grunted. That was right before I cried when I was brushing my teeth…for no reason at all, just because I could."

All four laughed as the waiter brought over their entrees. Not shockingly, Millicent dug in hungrily, famished from all the moving around she'd done during the day. A comfortable silence fell over the table as the four of them picked at their meals, both the men ate as ravenously as Millie but Ginny seemed to just pick at her food. After all, the excitement seemed to have killed her appetite.

After a while, she looked over at Millie again, "Fred has been telling me you need quite a bit to prepare for the babies." She smiled, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "Draco and I were wondering what you'd like from us."

"Oh, Ginny that's so thoughtful but you really don't have to get us anything." Millie was slightly embarrassed by allowing Molly and the wives buy her things for the babies. After all, Fleur already had four daughters; they had enough to worry about financially. Florie too, Ron's new fiancée, was an artist…it was unrealistic that she had any extra money lying around to spend on her newest sister-in-law to be.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Millicent, don't be absurd. You know how these things work, you don't get a say anyway. Did you register anywhere for baby items, any of those baby shops?"

Shaking her head, Millie polished off the last of her plate and set it aside. "No, I've just been so busy with work and these 'Preparing for Baby' classes that Fleur suggested that I haven't had time to do anything." Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. She had been very busy…although, most of her evenings were spent looking through the many baby catalogues that had been owled to the house. One in particular, Annie's Accessories for Active Infants, had the most beautiful twin crib she'd ever seen. The only problem was that its price alone was eight thousand galleons and then delivering it was even _more_ expensive.

"I know that look, love," Fred said, folding his arms over his chest. "Why don't you just tell them what you want? If you don't, I have it on very good authority that you're getting a house elf." Her modesty was endearing sometimes, although quite frustrating at others. Still, he loved her deeply and wanted her to have everything she deserved.

Looking into Draco's grey eyes, she sighed, "I saw this crib in this catalogue for twins that I fell in love with. But it's so expensive; I don't think it's fair to ask anyone to get it for us."

Folding his arms, Draco scoffed, "Love, I'm Draco bloody Malfoy; if it's one million galleons I could still spare it!" Giving her a reassuring smile, he asked, "How much does it cost?"

"Eight thousand galleons," Millicent said softly. She felt Fred snigger next to her and she turned to glare at him, "And just what is so funny Mister Weasley?"

Kissing her softly to appease her, he chuckled again, "I find it funny that you'll spend ten thousand galleons on some wine to get revenge on my sorry arse but asking the richest wizard in England for an eight thousand dollar crib gets you blushing." Stroking her hair, he gave her another soft kiss, "I love you."

Tears welled in her eyes as she kissed him back, laughing softly. "I love you too." Then dissolving into a sob of half tears and half laughter, Millicent gave a short shrug. Blame it on the hormones, she supposed; it wasn't something that she was used to, having such wonderful supportive friends and a wonderful loving husband. From the girl who had grown up with no companions and no love in her life, all of this was surreal and yet so perfect. Of all the ways her life could've gone, she was glad it had turned out this way. Hardship, pain, and tribulations aside, she could now easily say that she was the luckiest witch in the entire world.

* * *

**Great news everyone! My muse exploded last weekend and I have completed the story! I still have to edit and perfect everything but regular updates will occur until the end! Thank you so much, the reviews really help me get my muse and great ideas!**

**Enjoy!**

**Marina**


	20. Chapter 20

The sounds of women's voices 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over the adorable little clothes, goodies, and stories being told drifted around the Weasley house on the beautiful Sunday morning of Millicent's baby shower. May had been a lot warmer than usual, the temperature hovering in the mid eighties and making it far too hot for the young mothers and wives to be out in the sunshine for too long. Especially poor Millicent, she was sweating profusely sitting inside with cooling charms and light summer robes on. Being pregnant was taking its toll on her physically and emotionally; and yet, she wouldn't want it any other way. It was a small price to pay for carrying twins.

A wide variety of decorations in pink, blue, yellow, and green had been set up all over the house; a menagerie of streamers, confetti, and charmed crepe paper that looked like tiny baby shoes, bottles and bibs were hung from door to door and back again. Tables were set up with multicolored tablecloths, one for the appetizers, another one for the mountainous piles of presents, and another that was empty to be used for dinner later on in the afternoon.

Millicent was placed in a specially designated seat. It was decorated by Mother Weasley herself, a chair fit for a mother, she had said. It was made more comfortable for her as well to help accommodate for her large form. Her belly was large, stretched out in front of her as if she were smuggling a watermelon. The two babies inside of her promised to be strong and healthy though, and for that she didn't mind too much her large size. Besides, Fred had been nothing but loving and supportive throughout the pregnancy. Despite his earlier hesitations, he had grown into a very supportive, loving father and husband.

Placed strategically around Millicent were Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Bridget, Lilliane, Pansy, Florie, Penelope, Angelina Johnson, and a couple of other women from the Prophet. All of them laughed as they chatted and munched on the wonderful food.

Grabbing several tissues, Millicent sniffled and blew her nose again. Ruddy hormones had her bawling the whole afternoon, she could barely contain herself. Dabbing her eyes, she chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop leaking!" The gaggle of girls laughed. "I want to thank you all for coming, I appreciate it."

Fleur chuckled, "Zees is ze rules, Millie! We must initiate you into ze club!" She raised her glass of chardonnay, enjoying the fact that she could let loose for an afternoon. As was also the tradition, the husbands were left with the kids all afternoon to entertain and to keep out of their mothers' hair.

Molly nodded in agreement, "Yes, Millicent, you are going to be a mother now! This will change your life forever! And for the better I hope," She wiped a tear of her own away. Since this morning, she'd been almost as weepy as Millicent was. To know that Fred had finally been settled and that all of her children were happy made her feel like the luckiest mother in the world. Finally she had accomplished it and she could relax and enjoy being a grandmother.

Lilliane leaned back in her seat with a bored sigh, "Can we open presents?" She asked; eyeing the stack of presents lined up on the table. Fleur had been told that the girls could come, although she had been slightly reluctant. However, both Bridget and Lilliane had been on their best behavior.

"Presents sound great," Millicent said with a laugh. She had noticed the two girls growing bored as time progressed. "Can you help me by bringing some presents over Lilliane? Merlin knows I'm far too big to get in and out of my seat!"

Excited to have a job, Lilliane jumped up and grabbed a large package off the edge. Bridget was already there though; ready to help her carry it. She gave Millicent a wink as they set the present at her feet, "This one is from Charlie and his wife."

There was no tag on the gift but Millicent didn't doubt Bridget was right. With a little (okay, a lot) of help from Lilliane, the gift was divested of its shiny pink wrapping paper to reveal a diaper disposal. Ingenious, really, the diaper was put into the receptacle and it destroyed all the odors before sending it to a waste removal site; Fred and Millie wouldn't have to worry about disposing of their children's dirty diapers at all! "This was very thoughtful," Millicent laughed, "I'll have to send Charlie an owl. This will come in handy!"

Present after present was unwrapped and laughed over. Molly had given Millicent bagfuls of clothes from all of her children, enough to sustain her for years and years to come, and also a very generous sum of money in a fund at Gringotts for the twins' educational expenses; Molly had very high hopes that these twins would be the very best and brightest and would someday attend university and beyond.

Angelina and the Prophet Girls had all chipped in and bought Millie the double high chair she had wanted. Florie, while certainly not very wealthy, had bought a very fashionable diaper bag and had given Millicent a painting of Millie and Fred together at Christmas, cuddling on the couch.

Penelope had paid for a very expensive spa package that would allow Millie to relax before the babies were born. Pansy had more than outdone herself and bought Millie what looked like the entire baby section at Gladrags and a double baby swing that she swore had worked wonders in getting Sylvia to go to sleep as a baby. Last, but certainly not least, Ginny's present—while not actually at the Burrow—had been the twin crib Millicent had wanted; still, she still gave mother to be a gift certificate to Madame Malkin's for new robes once the babies were born.

However, Fleur's present was the one that got Millicent weepy again. She had hand sewn two of the most beautiful baby blankets Millie had ever seen. One was a burgundy with little snitches on it, the other an evergreen with tiny quills. For the union of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, brains and brawn, she had said with a sly wink.

Even though all the gifts from the women were opened, there was still a tiny package sitting on the table. Lilliane brought it over and handed it to Millicent, "I don't know who this one is from." It was so tiny it fit in the palm of her hand.

Looking around, none of the women seemed to recognize the present. Shrugging, Millicent opened it and gasped as she pulled out an exquisite diamond pendant on a silver chain. "Merlin," She gasped, fingering over the chain. "This is so beautiful, who is this from?"

A voice from the doorway broke through the silent awe of the group. Clearing his throat, Fred smiled, "That one's from me." He blushed deeply as a chorus of 'awws' went through the group. Walking over to her, he gently kissed her lips, "I thought that if all of these women were going to be getting my wonderful wife presents, I ought to top them all." Kneeling down beside her, he took her hand, "No one deserves beautiful things more than you, Millie. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I've ever met…and I wanted to show you with this." He took the diamond necklace from her and slowly clasped it around her neck, "I'm just sorry that it isn't as beautiful as you."

Sniffling and crying, she pulled Fred to her and held him tightly, "You are so sickly sweet I could vomit on your shoes again." Laughing, she let her tears mingle with the kiss she planted on him. She barely heard the cheers from the other women around her, "I love you too." She whispered, wiping her face. "You're a brave man coming here to endure a timeless female ritual…"

"I really just wanted some snacks," He joked, picking at a torte that Millicent had nibbled at and hadn't liked. He popped it into his mouth and winked at her. "I'll let you ladies have your fun now, I'll see you later." Leaning down once more, he gave his wife another soft kiss, "Especially you." He added before he left.

Molly wiped tears from her eyes, "I never thought I'd see the day." She sniffled and blew her nose on the tissues that were being passed about. "I had always hoped he'd find the witch who would bring out the man in him." Standing up, she gave Millicent a fierce hug, "You've made a wonderful man of my son."

"No Molly," Millicent said firmly, "You made a wonderful man out of him. I may have helped him realize it but it was _you_ who raised such a fine boy." Dabbing her eyes, she found herself suddenly feeling like everything was right in the world, that nothing could go wrong. She had a wonderful supportive family, a husband who loved her, two children growing within her (who were even more eager to get out every day), a job she could depend on, and best of all, there was nothing stopping her from enjoying it all.

It seemed that her story would have a happy ending after all.

* * *

Later that evening, Millicent was sitting on the couch reading a book on what to expect after having twins while Fred tinkered with the newest joke. Fred had told his wife that the trick would simulate the effects of pregnancy in men. It would be a new venture for Zonko's who, up until now, had been selling jokes expressly for children. Now they'd have an entirely new venue: pissed off pregnant witches!

Looking up from the ugly grey lump that would hopefully shape into a wonderful prank, Fred peered over at his wife. He gave a quirky smile, "Enjoying your book, love?"

At the sound of his voice she smiled wickedly and set her book aside. "Oh, very much, it seems we're in for quite a ride with the twins." Patting the wide girth of her belly, she laughed, "But I think we can handle it."

"I'm sure we can," Fred answered and set aside his tools to make his way over to her. Slipping in behind her, he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to her neck. "Did you have fun today? I know my mum can be a little…overwhelming at times."

Leaning back against him, she smiled, "I had a wonderful time. Although, if I had managed to not cry through the entire thing, that would've made it better." Chuckling lightly, she expelled a heavy sigh, "It was truly a wonderful time. And I believe now that we're all set for the babies to arrive." They had diapers, crib, baby swing, clothes, dresser, changing station; the nursery had been set up by the men after dinner. Pansy, newly licensed as an interior decorator, had charmed the walls a beautiful yellow color with tiny owls of varying colors zooming around. "But my favorite present of all was this beautiful necklace," She fingered the chain around her neck. "You really didn't have to…"

Pressing his hands against the wide expanse of her belly where his children squirmed beneath her skin, he closed his eyes. "I wanted to, Millicent. You've made me the happiest man alive…" He said softly. "I know that at first I wasn't very…supportive. But I want you to know that it wasn't you, Millicent, I never doubted you. And those things I said when I was in shock…I didn't mean them." He and Millicent had never really talked about that night she told him she was pregnant. They had made up, yes, but he'd never explained himself.

"Shh, Fred, you don't have to do this," Millicent said softly.

"I want to, Millie… I have to," He said firmly. "Ever since Percy died I've been…" He swallowed hard, "afraid of everything that happened to him, happening to me." He held her tighter, calmed by the steady beat of her heart and the fluttering movements of his children within her. "Percy was so happy, he had everything: a good job, a wonderful woman, a baby on the way…and then, just like that, he was dead. His death shattered Penelope and our whole family, especially George and I. In one day I lost two brothers, a couple of weeks later Penelope lost the baby…" Trying to swallow past the lump in his throat, he breathed deeply. "After that I promised that I'd never open myself up for pain like that again. That I'd never do it to _myself_, that I'd never do it to anyone I loved." Jamming one of his hands through his red hair, he sighed, "And that meant not falling in love, it meant pushing everyone away. But somehow you weaseled your way into my heart, you changed how I feel, Millicent…you changed me. You made me realize that Percy wouldn't have wanted me to live in fear. I know now that despite the way things ended, he wouldn't have taken back one minute of the time spent with Penelope…and she wouldn't have traded it for anything either."

That he was opening himself to her this way made her want to hold him, cry, and laugh all at the same time. Fred, despite how much he loved her, had always been reserved in talking about things like 'feelings'. Sure, he told her that he loved her; he showed her how much he loved her in the bedroom. But for him to lay his heart out on line like this was the ultimate act of love in her eyes. He was revealing to her that she owned the heart within him, just as he owned hers.

Swallowing hard, he sighed, "And when you told me that you were pregnant…Millicent, I was so _happy_. But I didn't want to be happy! I wanted to be angry or disgusted so it would be easy to break ties, to save you from the heartache that would come with bearing my child. That way, if you hated me…if I died or something awful happened, you could move on and not feel anything." A single tear slipped down his cheek, "But when I thought about how losing you would make me feel, I couldn't bear it. The look on your face when I tried to hurt you…it hurt me ten times worse than going through the pain of losing Percy. I wanted to tear my heart out and hurl it out the window it ached so badly." Tears were falling with increasing frequency as he gasped for air, "I knew then how much I loved you and I couldn't bear losing you. I'd already broken the promise that I'd never fall in love or have children or get married…I knew I had lost everything to you."

Hearing her husband's tale of woe shook something vital in her, even more so when he began to cry. Turning as much as she could in her heavily pregnant state, she gathered her into her arms, holding him tightly. "I love you, Fred, no matter what you've been through, no matter what's to come…I have never and will never regret loving you." Rocking him soothingly, she pressed soft kisses to his temple and cheeks. "Shh, I'm here, love, don't worry about a thing."

Pressed to her chest, her hands acting as a balm as they rubbed his back and smoothed his hair, he'd never felt safer or more loved. "I bought you that necklace because I read somewhere that diamonds are almost impossible to destroy. They're very tough and they don't crack under pressure…just like our love. I wanted to get you something that shows I plan on being around no matter how hard things get, no matter how bleak the times seem, we'll get through it."

Sniffling along with him, she closed her eyes, "I believe it, Fred, and I know we will."

And so, the vows they had made in the presence of their family and friends were renewed once again. Life had dealt the wizarding world a tough blow with the rise of Voldemort and the death of so many innocent people, but finally, years later, they were starting to heal. The long awaited cycle of rebirth had begun.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! We're very, very close to the end my friends! The next chapter I'll upload is out final one!!! Wow, it's been such a wonderful experiance!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Marina**


	21. Chapter 21

Terrified and sleep deprived, Fred paced like a madman outside of his wife's hospital room. "Bloody hell, why can't I see her yet," He yelled at no one in particular, "She's been in there for hours!"

A head popped out of the door, "Mister Weasley, please calm down! Your wife has been in labor for over ten hours now and is almost fully dilated. It won't be too much longer. If you wish to join us, I'll ask Healer Madeline to help you scrub up." The woman's lips were thinned into a tight frown, her eyebrows furrowed.

It was a hard decision for him…he had said from the beginning that he didn't know if he could tolerate seeing her in such terrible pain. It would've killed him to know that he'd done this to her and chances were he'd only have been in the way. Although, Millicent had never expressly barred him from the delivery room…she had merely told him that it was his decision. Another powerful scream from inside the room made his decision for him, "I want to be in there. She's my wife, I should be there!"

Nodding, the woman disappeared and was replaced by a young healer in training who was mechanically thorough as she made him don a stupid looking blue frock and scrub his hands for what felt like hours. Before long, he was being led into the room where his wife was between contractions, looking red faced and bleary eyed. Walking over to the bed, he smiled down at her and grasped her hand, "I changed my mind."

Smiling weakly, she moved to speak when another contraction ripped through her and she screamed again, "Oh Merlin, let me push! Please, I have to _push_." She pleaded, tears leaking out of the sides of her eyes. The pressure was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before and she felt as if she would die of it.

"Not yet, Millicent, just a little big longer, we don't want you to tear." The healer said, with a smile. "You're almost fully dilated and when you are, I promise you can push all you like."

Fred felt like he was going to pass out. He had done this to her…how would she ever forgive him? Gripping her hand, he pressed a kissed to her sweaty brow. "Oh Millicent, I'm so sorry…I didn't know it would be like this."

Breathing heavily, she shook her head, "No Fred, its fine I…" Moaning, she felt another contraction building. Damn, they were almost one on top of each other now. "I am _never_ having sex again!" She screamed, holding his hand so hard she swore she heard something crack.

The look on Fred's face was so shocked that the Healer took pity on him, "They all say that, don't worry." Checking Millicent's progress again, she smiled, "We're at ten centimeters. Let's get ready to have these twins," She said, alerting two more healers to prepare for two babies. Pushing back the sheet, she grasped her wand in one hand. "Alright Millicent, when you feel the next contraction coming, I want you to push with everything you have in you."

Two healers had helped her to sit up slightly and Fred had her hand firmly clasped in his. So far, he wasn't feeling too badly, Millicent seemed to be holding up very well and the end was nearing. He could do this…all he had to do was breathe.

Explosive pressure came over her again and Millicent took a ragged breath, bearing down with everything she had in her. Pushing until her lungs burned, she fell against the bed, her breath coming out in ragged little spurts. Sweating out of every pore, she rested for a moment, "Bloody hell I'm going to die," She moaned.

Fred shook his head, "You're doing great, love, you're going to be fine." He barely even recognized the sound of his own voice. Yes, he was comforting her even though he felt like he was about to hit the floor. He could do this; with her and for her, he could do anything.

"Alright, Millie, that was a good push. I can see the top of the first baby's head. Another big push on the count of three," She said, patting the laboring mother's knee reassuringly, "One, two, _three_!" Another giant push later, the healer smiled, "Shoulders are out, stop pushing Millicent!"

The wails of the first twin filled the air as the squalling infant was passed to another healer to be cleaned off. But before anyone had a chance to say anything, another contraction hit and with one last big push, the second twin slid into the world. Unlike the first baby, however, this little one was completely silent.

Millicent sat back, exhausted…but she was not tired enough to not worry about her babies. "Are they okay? Why isn't the second one crying?" She asked, her mind reeling with fear. Tears ran down her cheeks, "Please tell me that the baby is okay!"

Fred could barely keep her in bed as she tried to get a look at the second twin. Walking to the edge of the bed, he laughed as the tiny baby peered up at him with huge blue eyes. "He's fine, Millie, he's just the quieter of the two." As if on cue, the second twin began to fuss and the new mum breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Smiling, the healer nodded, "Congratulations Mister and Mrs. Weasley, twin boys!" After cleaning Millicent and the twins up, the Healer brought over the first baby and handed him to Millicent, then gave the second one to Fred. "The first twin was born seven pounds, eleven ounces at 6:03am, August first. The second twin was born seven pounds, one ounce at 6:05am, August first." The proud parents couldn't look happier, "Do they have names?"

Fred looked down at the twin in his arms; both had a shock of red hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He had read in one of the books Millie bought that most babies were born with blue eyes, but he knew that these two would have the lovely blue-green eyes that their mother did. "Arthur and Andrew Weasley…" He said, sitting on the edge of Millicent's bed. The healer quickly left to finalize the paperwork, leaving him alone with her. "They're beautiful love…the most beautiful babies I've ever seen," He said, leaning down to kiss her, "Even if they are a little bit pink and wrinkled." Alright, they were A LOT pink and wrinkled…but he was still smitten with them _and_ with their lovely mother.

Smiling tiredly at him, she rocked the baby that was nodding off in her arms. Arthur was slightly bigger than Andrew, weighing more, but he also had the tiniest little birth mark on the back of his head. He was also the louder of the twins, certain to be the ringleader in pranks. Andrew on the other hand was quieter, calmer, and was staring up at his father's face as if wanting to memorize each detail. "Thank you, Fred…for them, for loving me," She said softly.

As was procedure, the babies needed a more thorough examination after the birth and, of course, they wanted Millicent to rest. Despite her protestations, they managed to convince her that after they finished, they'd bring the babies back in here to sleep beside her. But in the meantime, she would need her rest. With Andrew and Arthur safely tucked in the healers arms, Millicent leaned back in bed, exhausted.

When it was finally just Fred and Millie, she took his hand and kissed it softly, "Would you get my travel bag…I have a present for you."

Fred gave her a funny look, "I think the twins were enough, Millie. You didn't have to get me a present." But still, he was curious. Grabbing the travel bag that had been hurriedly thrown together last night as her contractions had begun; he brought it over to her. How had she managed to put a present in the bag as they were running around like madmen trying to put everything together?

Digging through the bag, she finally came to it. Smiling, she pulled out a package wrapped in white paper, tied up with blue and pink ribbons. "Go on," She said, trying to ignore the yawn threatening to overtake her, "Open it."

Shrugging, he sat down in a chair beside her and tore open the paper. Looking down, he looked at it, "El Condor Pasa…you got me a book?" Turning it over to the back cover, he began to read. "Millie, you got me a romance novel…" Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged, "Thank you, love."

Laughing, she nodded, "Look at it again."

Turning it back over, he looked at the front cover, "El Condor Pasa by…Marlene Bradenstock." His head snapped up and he looked at her, "_You_ wrote this?" Standing up, he read the back cover again, "People can change. It's just a matter of how deep below the surface you're willing to look. A story of lies, second chances, and, of course, family. Take a look into the turmoil and courtship of a very unconventional couple." Mouth agape, he began to laugh, "You wrote a story about **us**?"

"Actually…it's the reason I went out with you in the first place. I wanted to experience life and love. And who better to teach me than the infamous rake Fred Weasley? I just never thought it would end like this…and I'm so very happy that it did." Biting her lip, she looked over at him, "Don't tell me you're angry with me…"

"Angry? I'm bloody impressed, Millie!" He said, walking over to her and pressing his lips to hers. "Not only am I the proud father of twins, I'm married to a brilliant writer who thinks I'm worthy of being a romance novel hero! My ego is the size of England today!" Laughing, he settled beside her on the bed, holding her tightly. "I love you, Millicent…you, Andrew, and Arthur. You've made me the happiest wizard alive."

Hugging him tightly, she closed her eyes. "I love you too," she murmured. Before long, exhaustion took over and she was out like a light. But she had no doubt that when she awoke again, she'd still find the world just as beautiful and perfect as she remembered it. She had her husband, her family, and all the love in the world…and anything she set her mind to, she surely would do it.

**The End.**

* * *

**Wow everyone, it's been such a wonderful ride. Thank you all so, so much for reading El Condor Pasa and I hope you liked the ending! I'd really like to hear what you thought about the story as a whole and this last part!!**

**Thank you so much, it's been such a pleasure writing for all of you!**

**Dr. Marina Black, PhD**


End file.
